Fallout:Companions
by Dannyjensen
Summary: Ethan,after the Sierra Marde and Old World blues events,Returns to the Mojave,having sharpened his skills,he's ready to settle the score with some old enemies,but as he was cleaning the REPCONN site of the ghouls,He accidentally activated a portal generator,which was supposed to be a sci-fi material,and it have brought upon him some new off-world companions. rated M for Languages.
1. Ain't That a Kick in the head once again

Chapter 1: Ain't that a kick in the head once again

Tokyo,21st century, approx. 4-5PM

'Did you just Leave that guy there to get eaten by Those things?What kind of teacher ARE YOU,you Bastard!' .Takeshi shouted at the top of his lungs out of anger,after seeing ' ' ,as the others girls in the group called him, after he abandoned a student to be eaten by the Zombies be cause he was too slow.

'In these times, only the Strong and fast survive my dear boy'. Said Shido with a arrogant and irritating expression on his face. 'Now we have to decide who will lead this group…' he continued…

_After a short and quite unfair Voting session… won the title of being the leader.._

'I can't believe this shit,That bastard looks like he can't even lift a SMG,let alone keep all of us safe'. Kohta,the short and somewhat heavy looking boy murmurs to himself. And he's not the only one who's isn't pleased with the outcome,Saya,Takeshi and Saeko already bust out of their seats and start some ruckus with the 'newly elected leader',but since it's been decided,they can't really do anything about it beside either live with it,or get out of the bus.

'Miss Shizuka,let us be on our way' said Shido in his usual arrogant voice, Shizuka just keep silence and start the bus, as they drive through the streets,all that they saw was deads,bloods,chaos,humanity letting out it's worst side in the worst possible ways, Takeshi clenched his fist at the sight before him through the bus's windows. Then he turns to Rei,who doesn't look like shes taking all of these things very easy,she was shaking and sobbing quietly,Takeshi put his hand on her shoulder and comfort her 'Don't worry,everything will be ok,trust me' .Even though what he aid was just a lie,because he know,and everyone here know everything will NEVER be ok from what they saw…

_New Vegas,Mojave Desert,Another Earth_

_Sometimes around 2281 _

_About 200 years after the Great war_

'….Just took out those ghouls at the REPCONN site..and I'll tell you everything I know,Deal?' said Manny Vargas,an Ex NCR soldier with his injured leg while smoking his cigarette. 'Fine,Since you're the only solid lead I had,…and I could use some killing to let off some….steams!' said the Courier,the man who has been to the very front gate of hell and back with the help of a local Securitron named Victor. 'Oh you might wanna be careful ,that place have been reported to emit somekind of strange electro-disturbances in the last couple of days,which is strange to me because the last guy who went there to scoop things out…only discover the ghouls….and what it felt like to get his ass gnawed to death by those things…pity he never had the chance to tell anyone how it felt like…'. Manny snickered at his own joke. 'ha-ha-ha-ahhh think I'm better be going' the Courier let out a façade laugh before he depart. 'Hey wait,I never got your name bu..' not letting Manny finished his sentence the Courier said 'Ethan,Ethan Van Dyke' then opened the hotel doors to the hot burning sun of the wasteland inside a little town called look around for a couple of seconds then put on his helmet ,he was wearing a NCR's famed Ranger Combat Gear outfit aka 'The black Armor'. 'You wanna tell me how did you get that ou…'Asked Manny as he take a closer look at Ethan,and once again he was cut-off by the Courier ' It's a long,boring story'. Ethan closed the door,adjust his Automatic Rifle slung over his shoulder and walk off.

_Haft an Hour later, at the REPCONN site entrance._

'Well,he wasn't kidding about this infestation,its like one of those cheap-ass Pre-War horror holomovies back in Serria Madre'. He draw his .44 magnum and start Dropping the unfortunate ghouls in his path as he casually walks towards the REPCONN of the ghouls managed to get close him,just to meet the edge of his Combat made it inside the lobby,without any efford since clearly he had dealt with things that are worse than the ghouls. 'not much of a Challenge for a warmup if you ask me' Ethan though to himself and continue to map the place while Pops any ghouls or anything that's not…Him along his way.

Wasn't long before he noticed the electronic disturbance that Vargas talked his Pip-Boy been flickering and glitching…more than flickering get more intense as he approached a sealed door with a Security Terminal that look operational.

'That's funny,Vargas didn't mention this…' Ethan though while activate the terminal.

**ROBCO Security Terminal system…**

**Unauthorized Asscess**

**Password Required:**

'heh,nothing a good hacking session won't solve..' Ethan murmured to himself as he input the override sequence. Just when he noticed a writing on the side of the terminal,in blood, it reads 'Star Gate'. 'Now who's the idiot that think of this kind of password for a top-level ROBCO blast proof door anyway?..no matter,saved me the typing anyway'. He then input the password. Hence open the door to a series of stairs. 'Stairs,flickering hallway lights,yepp,something definitely important is down there,whatever that is,It sure messed my Pip-Boy up good' Ethan said as he take a look at his Pip-Boy as he walks down the rusty metal stairs,which was flickering like crazy,he can't barely see the finally made it down at the bottom of the stairs,and the sight that hit his Helmet's Crimson visors made him slightly dropped his jaw. It's a Portal generator,and it's seems to be..working. to his suprises,from what he and most of the Mojave inhabitants believed,that the Gorvement abandoned the Project because it was pratically impossible and too costly,so seeing a working portal Generator in front of his eyes was a bit of shocking turns of his life.

Ethan looked around the gigantic room for a bit,and walks toward the terminal next to the machine, 'Still operational,good,let's see what those sneaky wackos been up to..'

As he activated the Terminal, the Generator began to let out some strange engine sound.

**ROBCO Unified Operating Terminal System**

**Project St$%&*()*&&*(**

**Status:Testing-state**

**%&^$$^*^%&*%^^(*&*^&%$^$%##%&^%&$$%&$&^**

**^&$^%)()&%+$^*! $$ %^^&.^&&*%$ [Data Corruted]..**

**Logs**

Ethan clicked on Log.

**Feb 10****th**** 20$^*(0**

**The test result was promising,the Portal was stable for quite a long time, approx. 5 minutes.I can't wait to tell Dr.&%^&*(&((*&)(&*()&()&(&()&&)%$$^$^^&&**

**[Data Corrupted]**

**March 25****th**** &&*^&^&**

**The only problem is the Portal have no definitive destination,it could be open anywhere,here,the Mojave,some other places on Earth…or who knows…some godforsaken dimensions or…planets..this is more complicated than we expected.**

**Must conduct more test and calculations.**

**March*(&(^(*%(*&%(%(&**

***^(*^&%^&^(Orders from the president&&%$^(*^*^*9Get to the vaults Immediately*(^()*&)((&*)&(*Great War*^^((^)*^*(^)Numerous Nukes&)&%&(*)*(*^&%(*^(^(*(*^Its like hell outside*^&%^&^***

**[Data Corrupted]**

**[Data Corrupted]**

…

'Damn…I knew it was too good to be true,the damn thing was busted'...in a fit of frustration,he slammed his fist on the keyboard,which somehow triggered the Machine.

'Uh-oh' .That's all he can say after realizing what he done,he just activated the thing that he believed to be a dumb idea of those wackos who work for the Gorverment,and from the looks of thing,It's not gonna end well. The Portal began to form around the pentagon platform of the machine,it has a ultraviolet color and lightning bolts shooting out randomly.

'Well,Shit' Ethan said freezing on his feet.

_Tokyo,somewhere downtown,approx. 5-6PM_

'Dammit can this Bus go any faster?' Asked Kohta in frustration, 'Sorry,this is the best It can do,it ain't exactly a Skyline GTR you know?' said Shizuka as she stick her gaze to the road ahead while running over numerous Zombies on their track,Kohta then look at his friends,Saeko,Takeshi,Rei and Saya,the only ones on the bus that he can really trust,he then let out a small sign. Saeko still looking out the window,her hands clenched the wooden katana,her only means of defense,Rei fell asleep next to Takeshi,Saya just sitting there looking blankly around the bus.

Suddenly the engine stopped,and before they knew it,a strange ultraviolet Portal appears in front of the bus,different from the one at the REPCONN site,this one had a suction power,with the engine dead due to the EMP pulse caused by the Portal,the bus began to slide toward It, 'Everyone Calm down and brace yourself' Shido shouted, 'Great,we're about to get dragged into a freaking portal that pop out of nowhere,and that idiot just told us to 'Calm down and Brace ourself?' Both Saya and Saeko though to themselves while holding on to their seats.

In split seconds,the bus were completely consumed by it.

_New Vegas,REPCONN Site Top-Secret Underground reseach lab._

As the Portal began to dissolve It started to let out a 'Roar' caused by the electro-pulses.

'Phew,glad that was over… at least there's nothing come out of it…EXCEPT FOR THAT YELLOW BUS!' Ethan shouted and jump out of the way as the bus landed barely missed his feet,he readied his Automatic Rifle and slowly approach the bus , 'hm..looks like someone still know how to keep their ride clean around here…assuming that Aliens don't have bus..' Ethan though as he opened the door and walks in, first thing that hit him was a young blonde Japanese woman passed out on the wheel, as well as everyone was, 'man…that's some nice pair of 'missles' she got…' that was his only though when he noticed her oversized breasts. 'uhh hello?whoever you people are…' Ethan asked with a awkward tone as he hit the butt of his rifle to the metal handle bar on the bus like a dinner bell,hoping that would wake these people up.

'Ughhh…my head,I ..I had the weirdest dream,a Zombie apocalypse,our bus being sucked into a portal and…ahhh crap that was no dream...' Kohta though to himself as he looked around, 'Hey Takeshi wake up,we have a..uhh problem…' 'Ughnn…my head hurt…Kohta?...how did we…who's that guy with the big-ass rifle pointing at us?'

End Chapter 1.


	2. Ring-a-ding-ding

Chapter 2: Ring-a-Ding-Ding

'Ughn….oh geez….Rei, Saeko,You two Okay?' Saya asked as she woke up with one hand rubbing her forehead. 'Yea, I think so…' Both answered in perfect synchronization.

'Good,cause we have another problem..a guy wearing some wear..no,scary armor with a rifle is staring at us,with his…Helmet Visor and his rifle barrel' Rei and Saeko started to look worry.

'What the heck are they saying?must be asian,..but not China from what I can tell,chinese don't sound…or look like that…are those pink hair..Natural?' Ethan though while still pointing his rifle towards, 'Least they're all woke up…and they don't seems hostile' he though. 'Uhhh anyone here speaks English? Because it would be great if there is,since I can't understand a word you guys said' Ethan scrub the top of his helmet awkwardly while signaling some weird hand gesture that he made up in the fit of nervousness. 'I do,I happen to studied English…well,enough to have day-in-day-out conversations to be honest,we mean you no harm,so relax.' said Saeko in a rather good English by that she earned enough of Ethan's trust to lowered his rifle. 'sooo,you wanna tell us where are we mr…?' Saeko asked as she walks toward Ethan, 'Ethan Van Dyke,but Ethan is fine,and were in the Top-secret research lab under the basement of a place called REPCONN site,to be more specific you guys are in Las Vegas,well…what's left of it anyway,they called it New Vegas now..'.

'Uhh I never heard of a REPCONN site before,and I been to America with my mother a couple of times,there was no REPCONN..'. After hearing this Ethan rubbed his forehead and though 'OK…This portal must somehow grab these…guys,here from another Earth…wow,guess No-Bark wasn't THAT crazy after all..this is just to much for one day even for a guy like me'. 'Anyway,we haven't introduce ourself properly, you knew my name,how bout yours?' Saeko sign knowing he trying to change the subject,but since he got a point,she pointed at the group and said 'this is Takeshi,Ta-Ke-Shii..' 'I'm not that dumb you know miss? Ethan giggled Saeko faintly smiled and continued 'this is Kohta,And from what I see,I think you and him is gonna get along just fine ; this is Rei,Saya,shes speaks English too,better than me in fact,she just…doesn't like to brag or show off, and me,Saeko'. 'That's sound really nice in my ears' Ethan commented, 'what about the others?'.

'The only one you need to know is that guy with the suit over there,his name is Shido,and believe me I'd be surprise if you don't dump a bullet between his forehead after letting him tag along for one hour' Saya said as shes standed up from the floor 'but don't worry, he can't speaks English,and about that matter you were talking about with Saeko,I think I have some idead what happen regarding that…portal' . Ethan jumped a bit and start fidgeting 'look I swear I only hit the keyboard with my fist once and BAM…this whole…thing happened' Saya smiled 'I know ,but it doesn't matter now anyway,so,you wanna tell me what's your idea on what happen?'.

Ethan took a deep breath,remove his helmet,revealing his dark brown slicked back hair,dark blue eyes,his face was rugged,covered with stubbles and scars,with one distingtive circular scar on his forehead he got from a 9mm round from Benny's custom 9mm pistol;Maria. Upon seeing his face for the first time,some of the girls in the group started blushing,commenting,and rambling about stuffs that obviously involving him.

'Well,that portal was a gorvement project,what is it for I don't know and honestly I don't wanna know,carried you guys over here,on my Earth,from another Earth,like those sci-fi comics about dimensional traveling and stuffs,I always though those were just myth or some idiotic attempts from those lab-heads,but,hey,they actually did it.'

Suddenly Ethan heard some footsteps emit from the stairs that he walked down from,the ghouls,he forgot his little mission while busy chatting with the newly arrived tourist.

'Stay here,I'll be right back,and if you see any dead bodied fall down,just stay where you are.' He then put his helmet back on,pulls out his .44 Magnum again,he open the cylinder,reload,spun it and snap it back into place.

'Holy Shit that's a S&W .44 Magnum swing-action,That thing will blow anyone heads off literally.' Shouted Kohta as he circling around Ethan's hand cannon with excitement.

Oh My God You got a B.A.R too? I always wanna get my hand on one of those.' The chubby boy said all that,in english,which also suprises Ethan,who turns to Saeko with a confused look 'Is he usually like this?' ,Saeko giggled 'most of the time..he was in boot camp,his drill instructor was an American,he learn english from there' 'At least I can understand what the heck he say' Ethan replied. Then came an idea,Ethan look at 'say…you know how to shoot these things?' 'Do I?' Kohta said bouncing his feet up and down like one of the kids in goodsprings ,the only place that feels like home to Ethan apart from the wasteland.

'Good,I need your help,take this,don't blow any fingers or toes off..' Ethan tossed Kohta a custom 9mm pistol and a couple of magazines. Kohta caught it in excitement 'Nicee,Browning Hi-Power pistol,Colt M1911's heaviest rival' Ethan have never heard of a Browning or a Colt before,but he didn't mind since he think those must be what the weapons he carries called in the short chubby boy's world.

'Ok,we'll moving up,Anything that's not me ,pop one in their face,got it?' 'Yes sir' Kohta replied in sheer excitement,he actually get to kill a bunch of stuffs to protect his friends,and prove to that slimeball Shido that he ain't no joke.

'Oh and one more thing' Ethan turned to the group, 'Anyone else's help would be great,who's in here can throw some punches,grab any makeshift weapons you can find,and start Wacking some ghouls…If you do know what they are anyway.'

Saeko step up without hesistations readying her wodden Katana,so did Takeshi as he grab a iron pipe lying around the lab,Rei does the same,Saya turns to the group and repeat what Ethan just said to everyone in Japanese. No suprising to the Pink haired girl that no one would dare take a step forward since they're already deep in Shido's bullshit. Saya turned away murmuring 'cowards' in English and grab a nearby wrench. 'guess we'll be heling you guys'.

Ethan was quite impressed by the somewhat idiotic bravery of these off-worlders, he snickered 'Ok,everyone with me,the rest,stay close to us and DON'T wander off.'

'Pardon me Ethan-san,but I don't think you're the one who'll be giving order around here,you see these students had elected me the leader of this group,so I believed that the one giving out order should be me'. Shido said adjusting his glasses in the most irritating way Ethan have ever seen from a fancy pants apart from Benny. 'The hell he just say?' Ethan whispered to Saya. 'He said he's in charge,not you,that's pretty sums up his sentence'. Ethan began to feel his blood boiled a bit he than spin his .44 magnum in his finger and said 'Translate for me;..Well ,there're two things you forgot,first,you're in my world,your 'election' means nothing here,and second…He said as a Ghoul finally made it to the bottom where they stand and charging at Ethan. 'EEEEK' Shizuka finally woke up and the first thing she said while still freeze at the wheel was that very word.

'BANG'. The poor ghoul head was blow into tiny green slimy bits and tattered all over the floor… he then looks at Shizuka 'why Hello there pretty mama,mind joining us on our little…fieldtrip?'. Not sure she understand what Ethan said,but she just fell like she must go with him,its either her woman intuition,or her own attraction toward the man wearing a leather trencoat and a intimidating helmet with glowing crimson red visors,she just rushed toward Saeko and Rei's side, Ethan turn back to Shido '…as I was saying,I'm the only one here with the firepower and the ability to blast one of these things head off while still staring at your arrogant pathetic ass,so if you want to keep that sorry ass of your intact,you do what I say or by the .44 round inside this Revolver,me,or my partners here will pop your sorry ass,makes no different to me cause I need people I can rely on,not people who constantly gets on my freaking nerve,you got that?' and move onward with his newly formed team.

Saya turned to him and said 'he said your sorry ass don't even worth a single bullet from his sidearm' and run toward the others while giggling to herself.

Shido just sitting there freeze solid,he has never been so embarrassed in his entire was filled with Anger and Shame. He just simply can't move,and his faithful followers were doing the same.

_...15 mins later, Outside of REPCONN test site entrance._

'Damn,you got some impressive marksmanhip there tubby' Ethan patting Kohta 's head 'heheheh thanks,and please stop doing that.' Kohta snickered. 'You guys too,In fact I have never seen anyone fight like you guys before…apart from the Fiends' he turned to the group. 'Thank you Ethan-san' rei said bowing down her head. 'uhhh…' Ethan was confused yet again, 'She said thank you' Saya bumping her elbow to his arm, 'Oh,right,right..You're welcome' and awkwardly bowing his head . this make Saeko giggled. '..you guys actually do that where you live?talk about unessesary formalty'

'Quick question,what were those…things' Shizuka asked , 'those were ghouls,they were…human well before their mutation went cuckoo bananas from high radiation exposure that caused them to went insane and became feral..' 'so their like Zombies?' Saya asked. 'Nahhh,those were just movies material for audicence's attention and money,I mean c'mon, raising the dead from nothing?' Saya can understand that Zombie in his world didn't exist,but instead they had ghouls,mutated human being that lost their sanity. 'Hey anyone seen Shido and the re…' Saya's sentence was cut off by a rumbling sound coming from the building, next thing they know,the part of the building that included the underground lab has collapsed into debris. 'well,sucks to be them' Ethan giggled, 'Hmp,Good riddance' Kohta grinned sinisterly , 'He did said only the strong survive didn't he?' Saeko added. Ethan then put his arms around everyone's shoulder and pull them close to him and said 'How would you guys like to be a Merc,I mean since the portal is busted,and if you wanna live here you gotta have some money,It won't be easy,not to mention dangerous,what do say?

'Sure' Saeko relied, 'heh,ist not like I have any other choices' Saya said,then come Shizuka 'long as I can tag along with you guys I'm cool with it' ,Rei and Takeshi said at the same time 'Yes' Kohta started jumping again 'Hell yeah I want in,finally some kind of life I can get used to' 'I like your enthusiastic tubby' Ethen smiled while pointing at Kohta.

'Then it's settled,Now we head to Novac,I need to complete some 'paperworks',Its not far from here,hope you guys like walking.'

End Chapter 2.


	3. Getting to Know One Another

Chapter 3:Getting to know one another.

_**Before I started this chapter,as I had forgot in the last 2 chapters,this is my very first fanfiction,to be honest this is my very first time ever write something,and English is not my main language,so I may and will made a couple mistake in my typing,I'm trying my best still.**_

_**Now about the story line,when I re-install New Vegas once I heard about their DLCs,I decided to hold the main game's quest for later than start Leveling up around the wasteland and play the Dead Money and Old World Blues DLCs first,I haven't played Honest Hearts,which is a pity cause they have M1911 and Thompson smg,I've wanting to use them ever since the game been out,I decided to use most aspect of my playthrough for this fanfic,but I have to twisted them a bit,since I cant exactly memorized every single NPC's quotes from the game..**_

_**..now on with the chapter.**_

_Road to Novac,Mojave.._

'Is that pink hair of yours..eh…natural in your world?' Ethan pointing at Saya's hair as they're walking toward Novac. 'What?Of course it is,somethings wrong with that? Saya brushing hair pig tails while frowned at Ethan, 'No,no,It just…Its kinda rare…no…I don't believe I ever seen anyone around the wasteland with hair that is…pink or any color apart from blond,hazel,Brown and black that is…Natural is all!' Ethan turns his gaze away from her while scratching the side of his helmet.

'What happened to this place anyway?I don't remember Las vegas to be such a…dead looking wasteland like this,well at least in my world anyway' Saeko looking around her,cause all she sees on their tracks was derbis,burned-down settlements,and occasionally skeletons,It gave her the chills,but from what she been through in Toyko,Its not much of a matter to be shivering quietly about anymore.

'Well,It's a long story,We're still about…'He take a look at his Pip-Boy Map then continued 'half an hour to reach Novac,so if you guys interested,how bout a brief history of my..beloved world?' Normally Saeko would giggled at his lame side-joke,but something tell her this history lesson is not gonna be pretty. 'Sure,We need something to distract us from our walking session anyway' said Kohta, 'Whoohoo,Story time' Shizuka Jumped in excitement making her 'missles' does the same ,which obviously caused Kohta and Takeshi's eyes to nearly pop out of their sockets.

'Well,far as I been update on the…Calendar..' Ethan took a deep breath 'we're in the Year 2281,this city was once know as Las Vegas,but after the Great war,most of it…and pretty much most of this country as I know it was destroyed, the people started to rebuild,salvage what they can after the war,do what they can to restore this place,now they called it New Vegas..' . 'must be some long-ass war that Great war must've have been' Saya said. 'Well,no,from what I gathered in my years,the Great war started AND ended on the same day…Saturday,no one really know who launched the first warhead,but numerous Warhead had struck us,the Mojave took about 20 of amazing how lots of stuff here still intact…' 'My god,You mean your world been through a Full-scale Nuclear war?I never actually thought that any gorvement was reckless enough to do such monstrous act..' Saya said while putting one hand over her mouth,the others just felt the Chill running down their spine after hearing just the start of the history lesson. 'as I was saying' Ethan clear his throat, 'to some survivor describe it in their journal,the sight of the entire Washington DC burning in Atomic Fire was the closest to Hell's front gate anyone could have imagine,after a the fire stopped for a week,its started to rain,but the water,as they descbribe it,was undrinkable,black,and radioactive,and after that,there was no such thing as 'Rain' ever exist in this country even till this very moment…'

Ethan continues as they're walk '…Now the Gorvement knew this kind of thing would happen,so they built a series of underground Vaults as means for human shelters,at least,that's what we originally thoughts,but we'll get to that part later..' the entire group fell the chill down their spine even harder this time,As if stuck in the middle of a Nuclear War wasn't bad enough,now his Gorvement got some sinister plans for the people looking for shelter and try their best to stay alive from the mess their ruler had made.

'..But,not all of the people above made it to the vaults in time before they sealed the door,and those doors,..most of them,were programmed to open after 200 years later,after the gorvement believed that the radiation had died down and the land was habitable,so the Vaults dwellers,as I call them can get back to the surface,and start a new…or somekind of new civilization,inronicly,not all of the Vaults were exactly safe,some doors were damaged from the nuclear shockwave,got stuck while opening,or worse,stuck while closing,thus letting radiation just…pour in and pretty much killed or mutated the inhabitants of the Vaults into those feral ghouls you guys fought..'

Before he can continue,Ethan suddenly stop and turned to the group 'get down,and move slowly..' 'What is it?' Kohta asked, 'Deathclaw' Ethan whispered,his voice sounded nervous,which made the group felt the same,since they never think that anything out here can actually scare their 'tour-guide', 'Over there,by the debris,see that?' ,Saya poke her head up from behind a knocked down wall portion they took cover in,and what she saw cause her to let out a small shierk,fortunately the Deathclaw didn't noticed that.

'What ….The..Fuck is that thing,a Demon?' Saya crouched back down partly panicking, 'No,it's a nuclear holocaust by-products,believed or not that thing used to be a cute little Jackson's chameleon,until they were mutated by the Radiation,talk about irony since the other animals around the wasteland mutated too,but none of them turns out to be a walking nightmare,in fact they looks like a bunch of animals on steroids rather than a 10 feet tall demonic looking killing machine that can claw your head off with one friendly slap to your face..Strange,they usually to travel in pack,but this one seems to be lost…'

'WHAT?you mean these things suppose to travel in packs?' Kohta whispered loudly.

'Yep,so what were gonna do here is silently creep pass him,I haven't got any efficient weapons to smoke that thing so,I say we avoid it..for now anyway…' Saeko looked at Ethan with disbelief 'You actually killed one of those things? 'Nah,about 5 of them actually,still kinda nervous to see one of them nonetheless' Saya translate the whole thing to the group just as she been doing since they left REPCONN,everyone was on the same pace,this guy is far more scarier than those deathclaws.

…_5 mins later…_

'Okk,I think we lost him,we're nearly at Novac people,only…10 mins of walking left'

'Oh thank god for that,I think I'm better work on my cardio after this' Kohta was relief that he won't have to drag his feet around the sand anymore,ironicly for a guy who's been in boot camp,guess he haven't used to the idea of walking for the rest of his life here in this wasteland.

'Ok,we're here,Welcome to Novac,now, theres a Cafeteria over there,though it looks more like a skidrow tent to me,but it does made some great brubs,if any of you guys have medical needs,Doc Ada would love to help,they also have a gift shop that shaped like a big Dinosaur,they sell clothes too if you guys need some new gear,anddd one of their most famous citizen,No-bark Noonan, the local conspiracy theorist,believe me,I talked to him a couple of times before,he may sound cuckoo,but hes smarter than he looks,OH Hey Bark…' Ethan waving at Noonan as he was about to rummage another trash bin for some of his 'gizmos'.

'The Cave Rat is the true Savior my friend,heed my wordssss…' Noonan replied to Ethan while digging through the garbage in the bin, 'Yea,Whatever you say…' Ethan laughed his butt off then said 'sorry,still,cant blame the guy whole Apocalypse was quite an impact on him' 'Uh-huh…ehehhehhe…' Saya awkwardly giggle while thinking to herself, 'wow,for a guy that killed a bunch of 10 feets monsters and wearing such a intimidating armor,he seems so…optimistic,that's a rare kind of person to come by…'

'Oh,and There's a Motel too,Dino-Dee-Lite,my contact lives there,I have a free room that the Lady Owner there gave me after I done some…favors for the folks around here,you guys can stay there,and don't worry,they got clean water here and considerable electrical supply.' Ethan pointing at the motel sign as he walks, 'Finally a Bath…whoohoo' Shizuka once again displaying her 'missiles' show by jumping in excitement, this time Ethan playfully said 'Miss you gonna gave me a heart attack if you keep doing that 12 times a day', 'You like what you see tough guy?' Shizuka replied in English,and to everyone surprise,they never expected her to speak English cause they never heard she saying it. 'What?I learned in high school,no one asked…well ever since I woke up behind the wheel anyway,teehee!' Ethan crosses his arms together, 'you guys are full of surprises you know that?'.

'Anyway.' Ethan continued 'You gonna need some new clothes and some weapons,So,we're going to the gift shop first,I'm paying so don't worry.'

_At the Dino Bite Gift shop._

'Welcome to the Dino…Oh hey Ethan,and…whos your friends?' Cliff Briscoe,the man who own the shop whos wearing a brown and somewhat dirty pre-war park stroller outfit greeted his regular customer while cleaning the floor of his shop, 'Their my new partners,look I need some weapons..and clothes,If you do sell those things that is..'

'Well weapons I do have,but clothes..no..However,some punk walks into my store the other day and try to sell me these eh…a package full of Vault Jumpsuits, Vault 22,35,andd 45,if you want them I can sell you those,65 caps each'.

'I'll take 6 of 'em,and some weapons,what do you have for me today?' Ethan took the Jumpsuits and turn to the weapons cabinet. 'Oh,a couple of 9mm pistols,a .357 revolver and a Police pistol,fresh from sierra madre,and a bunch of ammunition,I gotta thank you ya know? Since you took care of that ghost people problem over there,the Crimson Caravan and Gun runners began to send prospector and looters over there and brought a bunch of new stuffs back here.'

'I'll take them all,and all the ammo you got!' Ethan smiled 'Damn,you serious?It won't be cheap' Ethan pulled out a bag full of bottles caps and put it on the counter 'as I said,all of them,andd 2 of those baseball bats' Cliff counted the caps and said 'Jesus,this is more than enough to buy out my entire store stock,what the hell have you been doing lately boy? 'Wouldn't you like to know?' Ethan smiled at him. 'Alright,heres your chain,and your bag,Thanks for buying everything in my store except for the T-rex figurines' Cliff sounded disappointed 'You still haven't manage to sell those things yet?' Ethan look surprises. 'Of course not,all they ever asked for is Ammos ,Chems,Guns,not even the kids that they brought with them wanted any of those.' 'what kind of idiotic parents would bring their kids around them in this god damn dead land anyway?' 'I don't know,Drug addicts?assuming the children was their to begin with' Ethan replied,than he handed the bag full of newly bought goods to Takeshi and say 'Alright,let's head to my room'..

As they walk toward the motel,Kohta whispered to Takeshi 'Did Ethan just pay that guy with bottle caps? 'Must be a post-apocalypse currency,sound pretty weird for me though,but who cares?,its his world..'

_The Courier's Room.._

'AWwww yeaaa a softtt bed,finally..' Kohta shouted as he jumped right onto the bed as soon as he walks through the door. 'Glad to see you enjoying yourself tubby,the bathroom is over there,the TV is just for decorative,the TV station no longer exist after the War so don't bother turning it on,the Radio still work though,that's the only form of media we have left; though I doubt the music here would suit your taste,that is if you're into swing Jazz..' 'I do' Takeshi said 'We have swing Jazz in our world too,thought the other kids of our age prefer those loud 'Rave'music,Its messed up my ear,I don't even know how people can like that kind of stuffs.' Saya translated it to Ethan, He looked at Takeshi and giggled a bit, 'Alright,you guys make yourself at home,Showering,Radio,Talks,sex I don't give a damn,you guys might wanna take a weapons for yourself,after this point,you all gonna need them,oh and if you need someone to talk to apart from each other,Manny Vargas's room is 2 doors to the left from our room,he's my informant,speaking of which,I need to speak to him and take care of some….personal business,do what you like,just don't go anywhere outside of this town got it?I'll be back.'

_An Hour Later…_

'Ahhhhh,that was refreshing don't ya say girls?' Shizuka said as she walks out of the bathroom along with Rei,Saeko and Saya, they don't have enough towels so they decided that Rei should have it,Saeko,Saya and Shizuka is practically naked,but they don't have to worry since they already made Takeshi and Kohta to put on blindfolds, 'Dude,Its like somekind of nightmare,We know whats going on,but we can't see what's going on.' Kohta whispered to Takeshi 'Quiet man,you want to both of our ass beat-up again?' Takeshi snapped back while blushing violently. 'What are you creeps whispering about over there?' Saeko cracked her fist while doing her dead-stare toward the only two guys in the room. 'uhhhh,about how comfortable these blindfold is on our eyes?' Kohta said sheepishly. 'Liars..' Saya put on her glasses glaring at Kohta.

'Say,He say we can visit his informant,Manny right? It's kinda boring just sitting here with blindfold on you know? Kohta asked, Saya rubbed her chin 'True,I need to know more about this place,and since our Tour-Guide..' 'Uh,partner?' Kohta cut in 'Sure,partner is out of town to doing whatever he's up to..I guess we can get acquainted to the locals,after we put on our new clothes first,if any of you creeps tryna peek,I'll snap fucking neck got it?' 'Yesss,ma'am' Both Kohta and Takeshi answered.

'Geez,it's kinda tight on my chest,but it does feel quite comfortable for the most parts' Shizuka said while slighty pulling down the zipper so her missiles can get some fresh air. 'Thank you,whoever designed this outfit' Kohta whispered to himself. 'Ok,lets go,don't for get your weapons guys..' Saeko pulled up her sleeves and head for the door; Takeshi grabbed a Police pistol,some ammos and load it into the chambers,then put it in his side holster,Kohta quickly grabbed the .357 revolver rub it against his cheek and whispered 'you and I are gonna have a meaningful friendship' he then reloads it,and spinning it on his hand as he walk out,Rei and Saya both took the two 9mm pistols,and a couple of magazines,stuff them to their back pockets and the pistols to their side and hurried to the door also.

'Hello,Mr. Manny? Saya knocked on the door , 'Just a sec..' a man voice was heard on the other side of the door just before it opened to revealed a man in a NCR 1st Recon Outfit with a Red Beret on his head. 'Ah you guys must be the new partners Ethan told me about,c'mon in,and don't worry about the story how you guys get here,he told me what I needed to know,and that's enough for me,you guys want some drinks?smoke?.'

'Sorry,we..we don't drink…or smoke,we're teenagers..' Saeko answered, 'Damn he was right about you guys,a bunch of walking saints,which is a good thing for me.' Vargas snickered, 'Thank you..I guess.' Saya fidgeting than asked him, 'uh,what is it you do here Vargas-san?'

'I'm a Sentry,you know,like local security?' I'm stationed on top of that Gift Shop,the guy who's stationed up there right now is Boone,Craig Boone,a very good friend of mine,you guys should talk to him,he might seems a little,silent and got that Clint Eastwood expression on his face most of the time,but he's a very interesting guy if you get to know him,in fact,he's been looking for some help,but only from strangers,regarding the missing of his wife. His shift have just begun,you guys should go there if you're interested…oh I almost forgot,Ethan leave you guys some Caps,said you should find something to eat,They have some Inguana bits on-a-stick and Mole-rat meat,they're pretty good,you guys should try some,since that's the best we can offer in this wasteland…'

_20 mins later in front of the cafeteria…_

'Man,Manny was right,they're pretty good,for a bunch of mutated mole-rat's meats' Kohta said patting on his tummy as they walk out, 'Ughhh,It does fill the hole,but its tasted weird..right girls' Saya look at the others 'We think its pretty good actually,it looks a little gross at first though' Shizuka said,Rei and Saeko nodded in agreement.

Takeshi noticed that Saeko been staring blankly at the wasteland,her hand clenched on the wooden katana,he hasn't say anything much to her ever since they got out of the REPCONN site,it seems like she might be still shaken by this series of seriously messed up events happen to all of them,to her,in the same day, 'Hey,You okay Rei?' he just asked on instinct, Saeko snapped out of her trance and turn to him 'Oh,yes..I'm..I'm fine,I just…kinda feel bad for Ethan,his world suffered far worse than ours,its people,it's gorverment,has nearly been wiped out because of some politictians couldn't agree with one another,now it's like a lawless land,people is either Kill or Be Killed,childrens have to grow up in such a harsh and cruel society,I even wondered how he was raised in this godforsaken place..'. Takeshi dug his hands into his jumpsuit pocket 'I know...Back in Tokyo,when I'm sitting on that bus,looking out the window,all I see was riots,police sirens,people went out of control everywhere,robbing,killing one another..I though,why do we have to suffered from this?what did we do to deserve this?why do we have to get the worse of it?...until that portal hit us,then came all of…this…I realized that there're always people out there who got it far,far worse than us…man that was the corniest thing I have ever said' Takeshi scratched his head in embarrassment , Saeko gave a big slap on his back and said 'c'mon Shakespeare ,shouldn't we go see that Boone guy?'

…

_Dino Bite Sniper nest..9pm_

'Uhhh,excuse me,are you Boone?Manny said you need some help..we think we could..' Saya was cut off from the sight of the person in front of her, a bald man,in his early 30s with light stubbles,rough face,he wore the same Red Beret Manny was wearing,a rugged hunting rifle was on his hands,he had on a tight dusty white t-shirt and a pair of Cargo pants and Boots,he wore a pair of black authority shades over his eyes,despite the fact that it's dark outside,Saya perceptive eyes still can see his eyes under the shades,it was a shade of dark brown,and it was,to her,full of anger and hatred,but not toward her nor her friends,this has made her felt really nervous.. 'So Manny told you about me didn't he?Can that guy ever keep his mouth shut? The man put his hunting rifle to the side then continue '...but,its true that I needed some help,but only from strangers..since I assume already told you about my….missing wife,so here's how it is,She wasn't missing,she was kidnapped,..and her kidnapper,they raped,and killed her..I took care of them a while ago..' as Saya translated what he said,the group just hang their head down,.. 'I'm..sorry' Saeko said , 'Don't be,being sorry will get you killed in this wasteland..' Boone cut Saeko off '…Anyway,now I have found out that the one who sold her off to those Legi….scumsbag,was one of the people in this very town,and he,or she is still here,I need you guys to find out who it is,I don't care how,once you do,ask that person to go in front of this sniper nest..' he said removing his Red beret and handed it to Takeshi, 'and simply put on this hat,I'll took care of the rest…the group instantly saw the picture of how this job is going to turns out,If they bring in the wrong person,they're gonna have to witness an innocent human being 's head get blown off,and that's not gonna feel any good on their conscience… 'and yes there will be some rewards for your hard work.'.. Boone added..

End of Chapter .


	4. My kind of Town

_**Now as everyone already knew that Fallout New Vegas is a non-linear game,which mean that you can do anything you please without having to complete the game, since you don't unlock anything after you finished it, so this story's plot is how Takeshi's group learn to adapt in the Mojave, basically there will be an ending ,but there will be no real final battle, nor a real final boss , just a series of "quests" and my "original Quests" that Ethan and his partners had to take on in order to make a living and learning the nessecary skills to survive in the wasteland.**_

Chapter 4: My Kind of Town.

_Novac, outside of Dino Bite Gift shop…_

"ok, sooo,where should we start investigating ?" Kohta said while scratching his head ; "No idea,we don't know anyone here, apart from Ethan and possibly Manny cause we only met him for about an hour ago!" Saya adjusting her glasses , "well,we have to start somewhere..." Rei said..

Suddenly they heard another voice that sounded like it was filtered throught a helmet "It's kinda late for a midnight stroll don't ya think guys?" it was Ethan standing right behind them with his arms crossed, he was carrying a big bag over his shoulder and his armor has some blood splattered on it. Shizuka went righ up to him and playfuly said "I should be asking you that, Ethan-san ,where the hell have you been,Have you been out hitting on cocktail-waitresses on some godforsaken casino AGAIN? . Ethan freeze solid,he understand what's going on,and decided to play-along with Shizuka's joke and said in a high pitched-tiny voice "How'd you know?...I mean naw Honey I swear I told her to get off of me but she kept brushing her "bazookas" against my shoulder ,It was disgusting ..How can she do something as foul as that?Coming on to a married man on broad…ehhhh…Night time.." as the two exchanging their jokes ,Saya whispered to Saeko "It might be a bunch of jokes,but they really looked like a genuine married couple.." and for some reasons that made Rei and Takeshi blushed violently while looking at each others.

"alrightttt,Jokes aside,I've done some personal bussiness over at the New Vegas Strip,which include lots of killing my almost-murderer anddd looting him,and his dead goons….and possibly wasting my time hitting on a pretty cocktail-waitress…until I found out she likes….women,and I brought giftttttsss…" he said swinging the bag. "ok,let's get back to the room".

Ethan remove his helmet,put it on the coffee table then sit down on the floor and emptied the bag out,and start sorting the stuffs inside, "okkk,I got a Golden custom 9mm pistol,with a very,very nice engraved picture of a ehhhh….chick on the grip,I think you should have it Tubby" said Ethan as he handed Kohta the pistol, "Dude,where the heck you've been all my life?" Kohta drooling at the pistol ; "uhhh,another dimension?" Ethan replied. Shizuka just burst out laughing ; Ethan looked at her with a surpried look "wow,you're the first person actually laughed at my joke you know that missy?"

Shizuka wipe the tears in her eyes while still giggling and said "or maybe the people you talked to don't have..or have a very vey vey dry sense of humor", Ethan stared at her for a couple of second and smiled, he then turn back to the stuffs on the floor. "Ok,I got this from one of his goons,the poor bastard took one right in his ding-a-ling, still painful to think about it,it's a silenced .22LR pistol, nice design,polished barrel,intergrated silencer,compact,easy to hide inside of your pants, 16 shots magazine,I grabbed a bunch of em' so don't worry about you being a lousy shot, here ya go Pinky" He handed it to Saya,she examined the pistol and smiled "thanks,just don't call me Pinky..". "oh,I picked up this Ballistic fist on some dead…eh…I don't even know who the heck he was since his face took an entire buck shot from my sawn-off.." "YOU HAD A SAWN-OFF SHOTGUN?" Kohta cut in, "Well yes,but I stick that thing up another goon's ass…and pulled the trigger…literally…I can only say,it wasn't pretty…" The entire group quitely shivered,its like their ideas about how scary this guy was has exceeded their expectation. "anyway,You can have it,Rei,wasn't it?Its like a glove,put it on and I'll show you how to use it!' Ethan handed it to Rei,she looks at it awkwardly and then put it on, "hey,its lighter than it looks.." Rei stretching her arms around , "Ok,now I want you to punch this…Radio and see what happen". Rei scratching her head,and then pull her fist back and swing it toward the radio, and the next thing she know was the gloves sends out a shotgun blast that shattered the radio. "Wow…" Rei said in awe, Ethan then rushed to the door ,open it and poke his head out then shouted "Sorryyyy, I dropped my gun…", then closed the door.

"Now latsly,I took this Cosmic Knife when I disarming the poor bastard who was holding it while charging at me,then stab him right between his eyes,now this rusty,raggedy-ass looking kitchen knife ain't no joke,I used it before you guys came here,in Sierra Madre casino,you wouldn't know about it so lets leave it at that,strange that these bone-cutter babies actually made their here in the Mojave somehow,it was made from some kind of Saturnite alloy,no one really know what the fuck it is but, ...All I can tell you guys is this thing will cut throught your bone,your dining table,your rapist's arm,like butter,watch this.." Ethan hold the knife up,went toward the drawer at the corner and with one swift slash,the drawer was, to the entire group's surprise, sliced in half by a kitchen knife. "you should have seen what this thing can cut-throught when you heat it up." Ethan went toward Saeko,handed it to her and said "Look,I know you prefer that wooden sword of your,but you gonna need something that's more durable and sharp,….as a back-up weapon at least,so,I think you should have it.." Saeko took the knife,look at it for a second and put it in her back holster. "Thanks" Saeko said quietly.

"So what was that 'investigating' you guys was talking about earlier?" Ethan put away the bag and turn to the group, "well…."

Saya scratched her head then explained their conversation with Boone to Ethan..

"okkkk,so he wants us to find out who sold his wife to the… "scumbags" as he called them,and once we do,bring that person in front of the big-ass dino,put on this cool hat and BAM?" Ethan rubbed his chin while take a smoke on his cigarrette.

"yes,except we have no idea who that is,and we don't know anyone in this town alone,let alone the entire wasteland…" Saya signed. "actually I know just the person to talked to…our local conspiracy theorist,but..lets get some shut-eyes,you girls sleeps on the bed,Tubby,you and Takeshi on the couch,me,…my lovely floor" Ethan lied down to the floor,streching his arms and legs while let out a relaxing grunt and closed his eyes "Sure beats sleeping on the point pebbles in the waste I tell ye that.." he murmuring before drifting into Lala-Land,same as the group,all of them was obviously beyond exausted..

…_The Next Morning…_

"You girls done in there?I gotta…WE gotta go pee-pee real bad out here…" Ethan said holding a empty coffee mug on one hand and scratching his head with the other hand,Takeshi and Kohta was standing next to him with both of their hand grabbing on their business region while jumping up and down.

The door then open,Saya,Saeko,Shizuka and Rei walk out with their jumpsuit zipped down to their very waists, with towels to cover their "missiles", "geez, could you boys be a little more sensitive?at least we know how to keep ourself neat and clean." Not letting her continue,Ethan,Kohta and Takeshi rushed into the bathroom at the same time and closed the door, a sound of zippers get pulled, then came a fountain like sound and a long "AHHHHHHHhhh Ohhhh Yeahhh" relief sign can be heard behind the door, "Boyss…."

Saya rubbed her forehead while slowly shaking her head,Shizuka just giggled upon hearing that.

"Ok, we gonna get some grubs then we'll go see No-Bark" Ethan said as he put on his trenchcoat over his armor and hold his helmet to the side, "Don't forget your weapons,even when you're going for breakfast at a local cafeteria that is 30 meters from your room,remember that." He added.

_30 minnutes later…_

"AW man that filled the hole" Ethan said after letting out a long burp, "ok,lets pay our beloved conspiracy theorist a visit.." he said while putting on his helmet.

The group arrived at No-Bark's shack, Ethan told the group "Ok,just be cool,he's harmless,just don't ask him anything about Radscorpions and rat caves of you don't want a long-ass rambling from him,and in case you're wondering what's Radscorpians and rat caves is,they're also mutated,cave rat got bigger,still kinda dumb,however there is one cave rat in paticular,somehow learned to talk,and he think he can take over the world and shit,lots of people been throwing that story around alot ,freaky shit I tell you that,the Scorpions also got bigger,and tougher,but still nowhere near a deathclaw is all you need to know." Ethan then knocked on the door, "Ehh,Permission to enter?", No-Bark voice can be heard behind the door, "What's the password?" ,Ethan shouted back, "Would you Knock that shit off ya Wacko?" , "Correct,you may enter" No-Bark replied and open the door.

"You don't have any BB sentry Gun aiming at me again do you?" Ethan laughed as he walks in, "Look,I'll get straight to the point,I need some information about a woman here who was missing some months earlier,said she was sold out and kidnapped right in this town,and the person who sold her out is still here,would you happen to have some idea on who it…might be?" Ethan said while crossing his hand, Kohta whispered to Saya "I don't know if I should listen to a guy who hang empty bottles on the ceiling and covered the floor with bowling balls.." Saya whispered back, "I don't know but If a person like Ethan actually listen to what this wacko got to say,maybe it worth a shot!".

No-Bark brushes his beard and said "what's in it for me?" , "How bout these bunch of tin foil,ey they're great for buiding yourself a hip new tin foil hat,they're the hottest trend in the Mojave as of now" Ethan said handing No-Bark a bunch of tin foils that he pulled out of his trenhcoat pocket, "well I'll be damn,your sure know how to make an offer boy.." No-bark looked pleased as he look at the tin foils "..Ok,All I got to tell you is on that night when the kiddnaping happened,I saw a bunch of Mole Rat men went inside the Dino-Dee-Lite Motel reception room,and in my book,that means something shady was going on."..

After a while,Ethan and the rest walked out of No-Bark's shack, Ethan signed and said "Ok,since that's the first…and by far the only interesting clue we got,we're gonna sneak into that reception desk and "look around",I've been here for a while so I know the owner, Jeannie May Crawford,nice lady,kind enough to give me my own free room,now that the clue pointed to her,I'll say she just "seems" like a nice lady,she tend to go outside around 8:00 PM and wandering around town for about 30 mins,we'll sneak in when she does so,but it's tonight so,we have the whole morning to ourself; so,we're going to Primm,It's a town near here,bigger than this place actually,I need some..We,need some more weapons,ammos and armors,also some medical goods would be nice,hope they still have some in stock, It's about 1 hour walking,and we'll be expecting some raiders and possibly some radscorpions,so,who's up to it?".

"HELLL YEAAA I'm up to it" Kohta shouted, Saeko crossed her arms and said "well,I need something to do anyway", Takeshi and Rei nodded as a sign of agreement, Shizukz jumped "WOOOO,ROADTRIPP!" ,Saeko adjusted her glasses and smiled "guess,I have no other choice since you guys all wanna go anyway Am I?.

"Ok,let's get our asses moving people!" Ethan said as he walk out of the town entrance.

_1 hour later,at Primm…_

"well,that went more easier than I expected,no raiders,no fiends,no legions,it actually make me feel nervous.." Ethan giggling as they walk toward the Primm Mojave Express office; "what is this "Legion" you mentioned anyway?" Saya asked,Ethan looked at her and smiled, "let's just say that in short,Fiends are sadistic savages that kill,and rape people,chopped them up and hang them on their turfs as chaindelier,the Legion, was a bunch of delusioned killers,slavers,that dressed nice,and organized,I considered them as a kind of educated fiends,still makes no differents to me,fiends is still fiends,educated or not,I'll smoke them all the same.." Saya and the others can sense a bit of hatred in his voice,they don't think this "Legion" is on his friend list; as they open the office's door, The man at the conuter,Johnson Nash, a middle-aged african-american man was sweep dust off the counter's surface, looked at Ethan and show a grin on his face "Now there's a face I haven't seen for a while,how ye been kid?" Ethan removed his helmet and scratches his head "Well,beside the obvious,I survived several gunshots and a bullet to the head that nearly killed me from a golden custom 9mm pistol belong to an asshole with a clown suit,I'm perfectly fine!"; Kohta then realized that the golden pistol that Ethan gave him was from that guy,whoever that is,was Ethan's "almost-murderer",the though of holding a dead man's gun,to Kohta, was like adrenaline,it gets him excited. Nash laughed out loud, "now that's the Ethan that I know,you're still as loud as the first time you came to this town,gun spinning,funny cowboy strut,and you kept reciting quotes from those Clint Eastwood's old holomovies as you smoke those convicts with ye .44…hahahahhhhh..Still gets to me everytime I think about it…". He then noticed his companions and asked, "so,how can I help you and your..ehhh" Ethan replied "partners,and yes,I need some weapons,if you happen to have any in stock,and some Stimpack,also any ammuntion would be nice" he then put a big bag full of Caps on the counter and grinned..

"Damn boy,You sure been busy,been out hunting Legionaires again?" Ethan crossed his arms, "yep,they stopped sending assassins after me…,well after I smoked their biggest one,some big-ass super mutant ;actually they hired that Super-mutant to off me,and since that plan failed too,I guess they gave up,hopefully…". Everyone have no idea what was he talking about,but they beginning to understand that Ethan isn't on this "Legion" 's good side either..

Nash continued "anyway,about Stimpacks,I just got a dozen of those in stocks.." "I'll take them all.." Ethan said, Nash looked pleased "And weapons,you in luck kid,I still got a Grenade rifle,with a box full of 40mm grenades,standard ones,Oh,and a Service rifle,and four magazines.." Ethan open his bottle caps bag and said "like I said,I'll take them all,oh and some Cheezy poofs" Nash counted the Caps and laughed, "Alright kid,they're all your,…".

They suddenly heard gun shots, "Aw hell no,those powder gangers is at it again.." Nash sounded pissed off, "I though I took care of that sheriff problem for you guys,please don't tell me he's dead already, it's only been…..3 months" Ethan said, Nash rubbed his eyes "well,he's still alive and doing well protecting the town,except that these powder gangers,when they want something, they will take it,everytime we whoop their asses,they came back with greater numbers,still using a bunch of crappy weapons though,but they proved to be some serious problem in numbers.." .Ethan then took out the Grenade Rifle,he then open the barrell,took a grenade out of the bag and put it in and snap the barrell back into place,then he throw it to Takeshi who,panickingly catched it with a confused look on his face, "just aim,and pull the trigger kid,it's a grenade rifle,you don't have to hit them to blow them into a bunch of sloppy joes special," Saya translated what Takeshi needed to know to him,upon hearing it,he looked at Ethan and nodded, they rushed outside to find the sheriff's and his men are fighting the powders gangers,and this time around,the sheriff don't look like he got the upper hand, Ethan give the Service rifle to Shizuka and grinned "You know what to do right pretty mama…?" Shizuka grin back at him and said "Aww,this is so romantic,it's like date" Ethan just rised one of his eyebrown in disbelief "and I though I were the crazy one" he though to himself.

"Ok,there're about 35 of them,you guys find some cover,Kohta,can you shoot with both guns?" Kohta pulled out his custom 9mm Maria pistol and his standard 9mm pitsol,spun them around for a bit and pointed them forward, Ethan put on his helmet and said "I take that as a yes,everyone,stay behind your cover,Saeko,go help the injured, we'll give you some covers, Rei,go with her,use your Ballistic fist as you see fit.." Saya translated to Rei,she nodded and tag along with Saeko, "Takeshi,you're with me,we'll smoke these fuckers back to where they belong: all over the ground.." Takeshi don't exactly understand but he understand Ethan gesture, "man I gotta teach these two some english one of these days" Ethan though.

Ethan and Takeshi sneaked behind the power gangers postitions, Ethan drawed his Automatic Rifle,pointed at them,than look at Takeshi and signalling him to fire the grenade by making an Air-trigger gesture,Takeshi understood it,then aim his Grenade Rifle at them and pulled the trigger, the Grenade however,instead of landed on the ground,It landed right on a power ganger member and exploded,killing 5 of them,Ethan then open fire on them with his Automatic Rifle,killing another 7 of them in one spray,he reload the rifle and continue firing while moving toward them, the powder gangers were still shocked and scared after the grenade attack,and lost their cover in the explosion,so they just shoot blindly at him in panic,resulting in poor shots that barely missed him,took his chance to save some bullets, Ethan swung his Automatic Rifle over his shoulder and charged forward with his special Combat Knife that he picked up from Chance's Grave, he stabbed the first powder ganger in his throat,killing him instantly, Ethan then pull the knife out and swiftly rush forward and slash the one right behind the dead powder ganger in the chest then plunged the Knife into his eyes,killing him,2 more down, Ethan then noticed 3 more powder ganger with melee weapons,specificly batons, he grinned behind his helmet and rush toward his unfortunate targets,he quickly stabbed the first guy in his chin in a upward swing then sliced his throat, Ethan quickly kick the second guy who was charging at him in his kneecap with full force,broke his knee joint into two,causing him to scream in agonizing pain,just before Ethan finish him off by grabbing his head and snapped his neck, Ethan then look at the last one who was on the ground quivering with fear,Ethan waste no time and pulled out his .44 and dump a bullet in the guy's head despite his plead for mercy.

Soon as Ethan put his .44 back in his holster , he heard a gun shot from behind,he quickly turns around with his Knife in his grip,to see a power ganger standing in front of him with a bleeding hole on the chest,the guy then fell limp on the ground a second after,revealing Takeshi holding out a smoking Police pistol standing there,Ethan nodded at him and pulled out his .44,Takeshi nodded back and march forward with Ethan to help the others, when they got back to the group,Kohta and the others did an amazing job by took out the rest of the powder gangers who was attacking the town. Rei,without a single word,rushed to Takeshi's side and tackle hug him, Shizuka also hugged Ethan while playfully say "Honey you're homeeee!", Ethan just awkwardly said "you're still drunk right?" leaving the group laughing. Ethan gave everyone a thumb up,while recieved one from Kohta..

Ethan looked at his pip-boy watch and said "ok,still 8 hours til we get back to Novac,…who's want to hit the casino…?"

End of Chapter 4…


	5. One for my baby

_**Chapter 5: One for my baby**_

_On the way back to Novac…_

_6pm._

"So,can you tell us about how you get that scar on your forehead tough guy?" Shizuka walk along side Ethan while staring at his helmet covered head. Ethan was silent for a second before clearing his throat, "well,If you must know,I was a…Courier before all…this…you know,I delivering stuffs without asking questioning what is inside the packages kind of courier…things was great for me, I get to visit places,see stuffs,people,hot chicks and get paid, until I..no..my entire caravan was ambushes by the guy who owns that golden pistol I gave to tubby here…" Ethan look at Kohta and continue, "at first I thought it was just some bad luck that we ran into a bunch of raiders, but all they took from us was the package that I supposed to deliver to some… " " in New Vegas's strip, It was a platinum poker chip,Benny, the guy who was leading the ambush, shot me several times, then had his goons thrown me into a cemetary near Goodsprings, a very nice and most likely the only peacful town around this wasteland…before burying me, he shot me in the head, and I don't know, if it was a miracle or some kind of sheer luck ,fate or some shit like that,I survived,with a 9mm round lodged into my skull,…"

The group was quiet,Saya looked at him and said "so,after you killed that Benny guy,did you recover that chip?"

Ethan pulled a small leather bag out of his coat's pocket and took the chip out,then put it right back in mere second. "I don't know what this chip can do,but seeing that even the Legion are after it,I would say that this thing is no joke,must be somekind of eh…Hard drive or…something…in any cases,I'm keeping it,might be able to make some major caps outta this one…" he giggled…

_Novac 7:59pm…_

"Okkk,we're right on time,as soon as she walks out of sight,I'll sneak in,you guys keep watch outside,if anyone,especially her,came here, knock on the window lightly,I'll know what to do…" Ethan said as they entered the town entrance..

And right on cue,Jeanna May walks out of the reception office,once she's far enough,Ethan sneak his way in,and as instructed, the group stand outside of the office and start watching their surrounding,..

Inside of the Office,Ethan going throught eveything he can find,notes,bills,papers,crumpled papers in the trashcan,but no luck…He then noticed the safe under the reception desk, "guess those lockpicking lessons finally pay up" Ethan though as he crouched down and pulled a small hair pin from his pocket and do his stuff, "Almost…almost….Whoops,close one there…Almost…BAM!" he murmured to himself as he unlocked the safe and open the door; all that was in there was a piece of paper,to Ethan,hiding a wortless piece of paper inside of a secure safe means something was going on... "guess no-Bark was right,but let's see what these paper got to say first…" Ethan read the content of the paper,..he silenced for a second and folded the paper gently and walks out of the office slowly with of his free hand clenched in anger.

"Did you find anything?" Saya looks at Ethan with worriness, Ethan just gave Saya the paper and say "You guys go back to the room,Saya,as soon as you heard gunshot,go to Boone's nest and gave him this paper,I'll have a chat with Mrs. May…..in front of the dinosaur" his voice again,filled with hatred…

Upon hearing that,they all know what's going to happen,and none of them could have the nerve to witness it,Saya ,opened the paper and read the content to everyone in a low voice:

"We, the representatives of the Consul Officiorum, have this day bargained and purchased from Jeannie May Crowford of the township of Novac the exclusive rights to ownership and sale of the slave Carla Boone for the sum of one thousand bottle caps, and those of her unborn child for the sum of five hundred bottle caps, the receipt whereof is hereby acknowledged. We warrant the slave and her young to be sound, healthy, and slaves for life. We covenant with the said, Jeannie May Crawford, that we have full power to bargain and sell said slave and her offspring. Payment of an additional five hundred bottle caps will be due pending successful maturation of the fetus, the claim to which shall be guaranteed by possession of this document. M. Scribonius Libo Drusus et al.

Administrators of M. Licinius Crassus, Consul Officiorum ab Famulatus"

…Saya started to felt a raising frustration and anger inside her,as so for the others.

"How…How could someone do this to a mother and her own unborn child,just for a small amount of money…" Rei clenched both of her hands on Takeshi's jumpsuit.

Just then,they heard a gunshot,and rushed to the source,just to find a dead,headless body on the ground,and Ethan,who was wearing a 1st recon Beret with blood splattered on his face… Ethan took off the beret and put his helmet back on, he then held out his hand to Saya and said "Saya,the paper..".

Saya,for some reasons, was slightly shaking as she handed the paper to Ethan, can't blame her for seeing a headless dead body this close for the first time of her life.

The group then saw Boone making his way down by jumping straight down from the sniper nest, and landed it perfectly with a fall-break roll manuveur,Boone dusted his shirt as he said "Should I know how you guys knew it was her?" Ethan keep quiet and handed Boone the paper, "I'm sorry …" Saeko sadly said, "It's ok,and like I said, don't be.." Boone looked at Saeko,and somehow,Saeko can actually see a small smile came from his lip,It's barely noticeble,but she can somehow see it,and to her surprise,she never actually though Boone was capable of laughing, let alone smiling,all she could do was lowered her head.

"…1000 Caps,and 500 extra caps for My unborn child…I should have torture her and let her die slowly in the most painful ways possible,that quick-painless headshot was too good a witch like her…" Boone said as he clenched the paper in his fist tightly.

"..anyway,as promise,here's some caps for your troubles..and I would like my hat back please.." Boone said as he pulled out a small bags of bottle caps from his satchel bag and handed to Ethan; Ethan then gave Boone back his hat "Ey,would you ehh…I don't know, like to tag along with us, I'll gonna Smoke that so-called Ceasar bastard one of these days,figures you might wanna join in the fun..what do ya say?".

Boone put his hat back on and said "Nah,I'm better off alone,beside…I ain't babysitting these kids..", "Heyy,who do you calling 'kids'?" Shizuka said with her arms folded. Boone this time around,he actually smiled,the kind of smile that everyone could see,the kind of smile that no one around this place,nor the people who knew him actually expected from a guy like him..

Without a word,he just walks back to his sniper nest and closed the door. Ethan giggled "Wow,Never though that dude could even capable of lifting both side of his mouth,let alone lifting both side of his mouth and SMILE…"

"Anyway,here're your reward guys,not so bad for a first job ain't it?" Ethan throw the bag Boone gave him to Takeshi, "Now that's out of the way,WE,mainly you guys,are gonna have a bunch of things to catches up on,like Training,Cooking,Fixing stuffs,making drugs…I'm not even sure why I said that but It just sort of happen,Combat training,trading…thought it ain't even nesscesary,and most importanly.." Ethan pointed at Rei and Takeshi "..You two love-birds are gonna need to learns some decent English if you're gonna get along with the folks around here."; that "Love-birds" word make Rei and Takeshi blushed violently while holding each other hands…

"So,you guys get some more rest,tomorrow,we're moving out of this town to see an…friend of mine,in Zion Canyon,He can help you guys learns important skills,and English, between you and me, I can listen to his speeches all day,his voice was really something…" Ethan giggled. "that's all I can tell you guys for now,you'll know more when we get there..as for the moment…TO MY OFFICE…which is also my raggedy-ass room"

Ethan shouted as he ran like a kid to the motel.

"…Man that guy is really something.." Saya folded her arms; "I think he's awesome.." Shizuka giggled, the others widened their eyes and look at her, "what? I like his jokes…" Shizuka blushes while fidgeting her fingers.

Saya smiled at Shizuka and start walking toward the motel,which the others quickly follows…

End of Chapter 5

_**Now for a side note,my network is kinda crappy in the last couple of days,so I have difficulties uploading,plus I'm busy with my job lately,AND playing Honest heart,so its gonna take a while for me to post some more chapters until the network got better,and yes,that DLC was awesome just as I expected it to be,and yes,I really love Joshua Graham's voice,I can really listen to that stuff all day**_


	6. The Road to Zion part 1

Chapter 6: The Road to Zion part 1.

_8 A.M, Novac._

"Well,everyone all set?" Ethan said to his partners as he put on his Helmet and adjusting his trenchcoat; Everyone nodded as a reply.

"Good…" Ethan took a deep breath and continue, "now there're a few things you guys needed to know,Zion canyon is about a whole day walk,so..we'll stop at a couple of rest stops..actually they're more like my temporary bases when I have to travel far,but rest asure,they are…mostly safe,plus we're are gonna need some bigger guns,because I just found something very…interesting a while back before meeting you guys,but I haven't got the…Ahem…appropriate firepowers to get to it,luckily, since you guys are here,I'm gonna need your help…Now,if anyone had the need to take a piss,now's the time.."

Without a second thoughts,Takeshi and Kohta rushed to the bathroom; Ethan then look at the girls and say "Now if you ladies will excuse me,I'mma go take a piss also…" then he walks to the bathroom and slammed the door. Saya,Rei,Shizuka and Saeko folded their arms,slowly shaking their heads and signed "BOYSSS…."

_9:30 A.M, The Mojave wasteland._

"Hey Ethan!Who is this Friend of yours anyway?" Saya asked him as they walk.

Ethan look at her,then the others,then chuckled "You guys sure like stories don't ya?"

"Of course we do,since those are the only things been distracting us from this HEATTT!" Kohta screamed while dragging his feet along the sands.

"Alright, alright" Ethan chuckled again, "He…believed or not,used to be a very high ranking member of the Legion,a Legate to be specific…" Saya's eyes windened, "…Then…how did you guys… became…" Ethan cut-her off "before Ceasar decided to punished him….thought from what he told me,it sounds more like an execution,and not the pleasant ones…You see,after he lost a major battle,which,is not important, but Ceasar is not a man who accept failures in his army,so he had the guy coated in pitch,then light him on fire…then kick him down the canyon.."

"Ouch…Sucks to be him" Shizuka said. "..But amazingly, he survived.." Ethan continued "thought he has to cover his entire body with bandages…but he does got a really cool-ass outfit…Anyway,he started to make his way to Zion Canyon,there…he started to befriended the tribemans and helping them with their lives,teaching them languages,skills,and completely denounced his alligence to the Legion,thought he still wanted to personally smoke Ceasar as revenge.." Ethan took another deep breath and continue; "Now in Zion,the inhabitants are tribes,those you only need to know is the Dead Horses,run by Joshua Graham,or The Burned Man as the folks around the Mojave called him,but you might knew him as 'my friend'...Next,are the Sorrows,they're a group of youngsters,who was…lost,but, a good man,who lived about 100 years back as they told me,took them under his wings…and formed this tribes..they considered him as a godlike figure…,they used to have some conflict with Dead Horses about each other's lands,but me and Joshua managed to works thing out between the two tribes .

And finally, The White legs,the only thing you guys need to know about these guys is this: If you see em',smoke em' on sight,no questions asked,all they ever do is running around shouting,robbing,burning and of course,killing.."

The group don't what to say but to kept quiet,and listen to his stories,though to them,it's more like a survival guide lesson.

"Ok,We'll rest here for about an hour,I stashed some stuffs in here,including armors,which I think you guys are gonna need them for the roads ahead.."

Ethan announced as they arrived at a small barrack on top of a hill,the one that the NCR given to Ethan as their gratitute for his help.

Ethan try to unlock the door,but due to the heavy rust on the lock,it appears to be stuck,Ethan just smiled at the group and said "well,seems like the door is broken,BUT don't worry, I have a back-up entrance somewhere around….HERE!" Ethan proceed by kicking the door down with his boots,he then look at the girls and bow his head "Ladies first".

"Awwww,you're such a gentleman" Shizuka said as she go in.

"They're crazy about each others…" Saya whispered to Rei,which made her blushed while looking at Takeshi.

"Are you sure? Looks more like another series of hopeless romance to me.." Saeko whispered to Saya.

"Bet cha 50 caps.." Saya grinned

"You're on.." Saeko grinned back.

There were 4 beds inside,which means someone have to sleep on the floor,which is no problem for Ethan. He then open the footlockers under each beds,then took out a bunch of clothing,a couple of Leather armors and United States Army combat armors and a army Medic outfit. Ethan handed the two leather armors outfit to Rei and Saeko,a United States Army combat armors to Shizuka and one for Kohta,and lastly,the Medic outfit for Saya.

"Don't worry,it's somekind of reinforced spandex,I'm sure it can fit around your..Ahem..Missiles just fine pretty mama.." Ethan playfully said to Shizuka.

Which she playfully replied "Kinky…".

Ethan then look at Takeshi,then turn to Saya, "Saya,tell him I have something for him later on,so he should keep that Vault Jumpsuit on." ; Saya told Takeshi what Ethan said,he just nodded.

"Alright,you boys get change here,as for you girls,there is a room in the back,with a working door..get changed,and take a nap,we'll set off in an hour!" Ethan announced.

_15 minutes later…_

"Wow,this thing looks cool as shit!" Kohta said as he flexes his arms and do all kind of poses in his new United States Army Armor , Shizuka rubbed her chest plate and said "wow,this sure feel much more comfortable than that Vault suit,still a little stiff around the chest thought." Saeko flexes her arms and legs,then try jumping up and down, "Finally,I can move much more freely.." she said in a sastified tone.

Saya walks out in her Medic outfit,which is just a white t-shirt,a army cargo pants and boots,with a extra satchel bag slung over her shoulder,she also changed her hairstyle,by tie both her pig-tails into a single pony-tail.

"Wahahahah…You look even more like a nerd in that outfit.." Kohta pointed at her and laugh.

"Oh,Shut up Fatso.." She snapped back at him and went straight to her bed,Shizuka qucikly jump on the bed right next to Saya and hugged her,she then shouted "Whooo,Sleep-over!".

Rei then step out of the room in her Leather armor,she awkwardly look at Takeshi,who is blushing from looking at her new outfit, "Does this…look…Weird on me?" ;Takeshi just stand frozen solid on his feet and said "NO..Nooo…Not at all.." .

Rei,upon hearing that from the boy she likes,started to blush.

Ethan look at both of them,then whispered something to Saya, she then said to the two "You know….Ethan said that if you guys wanted,he could set a…bed inside the room that we get changed,so you guys could…have some…Private times together…" she then winked at both of them.

The two love-birds jumped back and start blushing violently, Takeshi and Rei both shouted in syncronization "NO..No..it's…It's ok,we'll sleep here"

"Then it's settled,Shizuka will share the bed with Saya,Rei with Saeko,Kohta with Takeshi…and Kohta,try not to crush the poor guy in your sleep would ye?" Ethan chuckled. Kohta pouted "Man,why do you guys always have to mention my weight?"

"alright people,lets get some shut eyes,I'll keep watch.."

_2 hours later…near a destroyed settlement…_

"Hey,you guys wanna check that place out?" Ethan pointed at the settlement, "I saw it a while back but never checked it out".

"Sure,why not,we may find something useful.." Saeko nodded.

"Ok,we're not sure what inside,so…be ready for anything…" Ethan drawed his .44 and slowly approach the door,he then turn to the others "Ok,you guys wait here,I'll give the signal when it's safe…", Ethan then proceed going through the door.

After a 1 minute,the others still haven't seen him got out,worried,so they decided to go in as well,only to find him was on his knee praying to something, they approach him to see what caused him to do so,and what's in front of them was something they never expected to see in their lifetime.

It was a group of skeletons,3 of them,2 adults's,one children's,the adults skeletons was holding the child skeleton in their arms,while the child skeleton have a teddy bear right next to it. The sight of that caused Rei to turn away and dug her face into Takeshi's shoulder,he can hear her sobbing quietly, Saeko and Saya both try to look the other way,while try to hold their own tears down.

"what…what happened to them..?" Kohta asked Ethan.

Ethan finished his praying,then took the teddy bear and gently put it in the Child skeleton's hand; he stood up and turns to the others and said "The War…that's what happen…"

Ethan then signal everyone to follow him outside.

Once outside,Ethan took out a homemade booby trap and set it around the doorway.

He then look at the others, "to keep this place from looters…these people had suffered enough…" and quietly walk away,the others look back at the settlement for a second and catches-up with him,Saya look at Ethan,then though to herself "_The poor guy,he may hide it well,but I can tell it's his first time seeing something like this,must be pretty devastating for a guy like him.."_

Rei try to wipe off her tears as they continue with their journey,Takeshi walks by her side,try to comforting her . "C'mon,cheer up guys,It't not your fault..." Ethan giggled faintly.

The others just kept quiet,they understand that Ethan was just as devastated as they were,and he was just try to lighten up the mood,but it still doesn't feel right for them to cheer up after what they seen.

Saeko just sadly looking at Ethan "_His world has suffered too much,HE has suffered too much…", _those were the only thing that pop up in her mind…

End of Part 1.

_**Well,I gotta say,Honest heart gave me a lot to think about,especially after I found the Survivalist's journal,personally I would say that was the most well written character I have ever seen,I played Fallout 3 before,and I find a lot of sad things in the course of the game,like the Kellers family's fate,and the school filled with child's skeletons,I have to stop playing it for a week since it did quite an impact on me,I also took the liberty to put that idea into this chapter.**_


	7. The Road to Zion part 2

Chapter 7: The Road to Zion part 2

_At a Campsite near the Gunrunners Headquarter…_

"I didn't know you were a religious man Ethan!" Saya said while taking a bite out of her Iguana stick, this made Ethan surprised a bit since he didn't expect anyone to concern about religions around the wasteland apart from Joshua, so he scratched his hair and chuckled "well no I'm wasn't… before I met Joshua anyway!" .

He then took a sip of his whiskey bottle that he got from a dead prospector on the way to the campsite and continue. "You see I never actually meet nor expected to meet someone such as him before in my life… after what he had been throught and what he have seen, the guy still have a strong faith in humanity thus he always pray for the people who arrived in Zion looking for shelter and to start a new life!"

He took another sip from his dirty whiskey bottle and continue "within 3 months of my stays in Zion, I began to pray too … I'm not even sure if it's because I was drunk or because It kinda make me feel the one thing I haven't been able to feel after I turned 17: Peacefulness, I just do it!"

Ethan then closed the cork on his unfinished whiskey bottle and threw it away, he then smiled at the group and said "I came across a very interesting story about the good man that helped the Sorrows tribe that I told you about when I was wandering around Zion … you guys wanna hear it?" .

Everyone think about it for a second and nodded.

Ethan took a deep breath and started.

"**About a 100 years ago after the Great War.**

**A soldier went by the name Randall Clark was trying to get away from the chaos back in Washington with his family, unfortunately his wife and his son was exposed to radiation for too long in their journey to the Canyon and passed away.**

**That did quite an impact on him, but he made a promise to his wife before she die that he will no matter what get throught this chaos and survive so he decided to keep going until he reached Zion Canyon and took shelter in a cave.**

**Some years later, he decided that it's safe to get outside and back to the world . And to his amazment that the Canyon was spared most of the Nuclear-Holocaust side effect, Trees still growing,birds flying everywhere. Seeing that caused him to felt peaceful once again and decided to start a new life.**

**After a while, he saw a group of Mexicans moved into the place and started calling it Paradise. They were good people that were looking for shelter and start a new life just like him, so he decided to secretly helping them in any way he can without letting them know that he was there. **

**But, soon a group of Vault 22 dwellers arrived in the Canyon. Vault 22 was a Gorvement secret project to ultilize the power Plants that went horribly wrong, I Know cause I been to Vault 22 before. Now these Vault Dwellers was carrying a spore inside of them from the failed experiments back in the Vault and these spore began to mutate them, turning them into monsters and have them killed and eat the Mexicans.**

**Enraged by this, Randall began to hunt down and kill every single one of those Vault Dwellers. Except for one woman named Sylvie. And before he knew it,she and him was romantically involved and she was pregnant with his child.**

**His happiness doesn't last long. Sylvie died from childbirth and moreover,his unborn son didn't make it either. He lost everything once again,he was depressed but he still don't have the courage to take his own life and continued to live in misery.**

**However one day, there were a group of younsters arrived in the Canyon. They were the tribe called the Sorrows, and that caught his attention so he decided to observe them for a while.**

**They don't know how to communicate with each other properly with words but rather with gestures. And somehow he feel these childrens needed help, so he took them under his wing without them know it that it was him.**

**He started to writes notes and leave it in a Cave that the children usually visit to talk to them and teach them how to talk in a language that he invented, how to fight, how to take care of themselves and each other, and most importantly: how to be a good human being.**

**As time goes by the Childrens grew up, and started to re-populate the Canyon while worshiping Randall as a God, they even started to call him The Father in the cave.**

**But just like any other humans, Randall was getting old and weak.**

**Knowing his time is near,he wrote one last note for the childrens saying that he has to go away for a while before climbed into the very Cave that he took shelter in when he first arrived in the Canyon because he don't want his childrens to find out that their God, their Father was nothing but an old battered man.**

**He passed away peacefully knowing that he had not wasted his life, that he had once again found a purpose to live and that is to help and raise those childrens as his own, but most importantly he was special to them, he was a real Father to them even thought they never seen his face their entire life.**

**The End."**

Ethan quiet for a second and look at Rei and Saya, then he noticed a watery line running down their cheeks. Ethan chuckled "Are you two crying?"

Saya jumped and quickly wipe the tears off her eyes and snapped back "What? Hell no! I was just… Sleepy is all .."

Ethan giggled "Alright my bad my bad … Anyway we're heading off, I need to pickup some firepowers from the Gunrunners!"

"Gunrunners?" Saeko asked. Ethan smiled at her "You won't find any better weapons from anywhere else beside these guys … small,big,small but deadly,big and even deadlier … you name it and they'll give it to you for a reasonable price!"

Ethan look at Kohta and said "You gonna love what these guys have to offer tubby!"

Everyone then put out the fire, pick up their equipments and head on.

_30 mins later at the Gunrunners's shop…_

The group walk towards a large workshop with reinforced fences around the front with numerous guards patroling around the building.

In front of the fences there were a small shack with a counter and a wall decorated with various types of weapons. Standing behind the counter was a rusty Vendortron, the robot behave much like those pre-war sci-fi killer robots holomovies that Ethan used to watch back in New Reno when he first started his career, which made him chuckled everytime he saw the vendortron.

As the group approach the conuter, the robot quickly regonized Ethan and greeted him with a rather polite and gentle robotic voice.

"Ah good day to you Mister Courier, What kind of firepowers can I interested you and your companions today?"

Ethan try to keep down his chuckling and answered.

"uhhmm one Anti-Material Rifle, one Light Machinegun, one Fat man plus one Mini nuke in a case please!" .

The Vendortron acknowledge what he said then goes to the stock in the back and took out everything he ordered and put it on the counter. "Would you like some ammos with these sir?" the robot asked.

"Of course, six magazines for each except for the Fat man please!"

"DID HE… He just said Mini nuke?" Kohta whispered to Saya. "Yes he did, I'm still can't believe this kind of weapon even possible in his world!"

Ethan paid the Vendortron then Handed the Fat man and the mini nuke case to Kohta and said "Ok This is not the kind of weapon you can actually pratice with since even an idiot can use it, this thing is a Tactical Handheld Mini nuke catapult and yes it launches cute little Nuke warheads that decimate every living things including Deathclaws and structures within 1 kilometer radius, trust me we're are gonna need this for what's ahead!"

Ethan then handed his Automatic Rifle to Takeshi and said "This Rifle is one of my favorite, only 20 rouns per magazine but it pack enough punches to took out almost anything with just a couple of shots… don't lose it now alright?"

Saya translated to Takeshi what Ethan just said, Takeshi bow his head as a sign of appreciation.

Ethan hold the Anti-Material Rifle up to his hip, pulled the bolt back then insert the magazine into it and push the bolt back up. "This thing here is a 50. caliber sniper rifle, long range, accurate and will leave a hole twice as big as your head on everything you shoot at!" . He slung the rifle over his shoulder and look at the others "you guys should see what this thing do to a Deathclaw!"

Just then the Vendortron called them "OH I almost forgot mister Courier, we just got a shipment of special merchandise, would you like to have a look?"

That caught Saeko's attention so she answered "let's see what you got!"

"Certainly miss!" The robot answered, it then open the tool locker next to the weapons display.

Inside there were various types of melee weapons like Knifes, Swords and Axes.

"woahhhh… I though you guys only sells guns!" Ethan glued his eyes to the contents of the locker. "True! But the boss decided that we have to keep up and stay ahead of our competitions such as the Gannon Family's Engergy weapons business, thus we began to make and sells melee weapons, thanks to the blueprints you brought us of course!"

"well that's explained why you willing to pay so much for a blue-ish piece of paper!"

Ethan giggled, but then noticed that everyone was looking at him because apparantly despite all of his knowledge of the wasteland, he have no idea what a blueprint is.

Ethan awkwardly look at the others and said "What? I'm not exactly einstein you know?"

Ethan look back at the locker and pointed at the proton axe, a weapon that he's familiar with during his time in the Big MT "I'll take that Proton Axe please!"

"Certainly! And what about you miss?" the vendortron turns to Saeko. "I'll take that Sword on the far left please!" Saeko said pointing at a katana with shining sartunite alloy blade accompanied by a onyx sheath.

"Ah your have a nice taste I can tell miss, this thing was our very first Eastern melee weapon, from my database this sword was considered even by us western folks to be a truly deadly blade.!"

Saeko hold the katana in her hand then put it back in it's sheath and tie it around her waist with the small red rope that came with the sheath.

Ethan then give Shizuka the Light Machinegun and smiled at her "Hold it around your hip then take a firm stance and let it rip, though I would recommend firing this thing in a prone position!"

Shizuka hold the machine gun over her shoulder and said "Awww you always know how to treat me with the best gifts aren't you tough guy?"

Ethan smiled under his helmet then swung the Axe over his shoulder next to his Anti-material rifle and said "Alright guys! Let's go, we're almost reach the location to put these babies into some damn goooood use!"

The group then proceed toward the place Ethan was talking about before going to Zion: the Deathclaw promontory.

He haven't told anyone the name of this location so the others wasn't ready for this little surprise until they see it them self.

_15 minutes later, on a small hill near the Deathclaws's living ground._

"Ok,everyone get down and be quiet!" Ethan crouched down and took out his old binoculars and look throught it for a coupld of seconds before handed it to Saya.

"Tell me what do you see?" Ethan asked. Saya was shaking quietly after seeing what lies behind the binoculars: a bunch of Deathclaws walking around in all sizes.

"Ethan! What the fuck are we doing here?" Saya turned to him, and she doesn't look very pleased with what she saw. "To get that large crate in the middle!" Ethan pointed at the metal Crate with a very clear Enclave insignia on it.

Saya turns the binoculars to the direction that Ethan was pointing and look . She looked at Ethan again and signed "You're gonna risk our lives for a crate?"

Ethan readied his Anti-Material rifle and answered "Nope,just mine live but I need you guys to cover me,at soon as I fired the first shot you guys just dump every bullets you got down at them!"

Everyone was quite nervous since they have never fought a Deathclaw one on one before let alone a entire battalion of them. But everyone decided to get into position and ready their firearms.

Ethan started to walk slowly down the hill to get a jump on the creatures.

Once reached the desired distance, Ethan readied his Anti-material rifle but instead of holding it to his shoulder and aim with the scope he held it to his hip and aimed at a Deathclaw right ahead and with quickly pull the trigger.

The speeding 50 . caliber bullet dug right throught the creature's skull and splattered it around the ground leaving a large hold on the back of it's head as it felle limp to the groun after letting out a fainted painful roar.

The others then did what he instructed and start a hailstorm of bullets down at the creatures in their sights while checking their line of fire so they won't hit Ethan by mistake.

Ethan continue to walk toward the Enclave Crate as he smoke any Deathclaw stupid enough to charge at him alone while the other Deathclaws is being shot to a bloody piles of meats. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS THE SHIT I LIVED FOR!" Kohta screamed as he firing the service rifle he got from Shizuka since shes been busy using the Light Machinegun that Ethan gave her. "woahhhh…..! This thing does shake a lot!" Shizuka giggled as she holding down the trigger.

Takeshi reload his Automatic Rifle while thinking to himself "_Man I can see why Ethan-san love this gun so much! This thing is a like a rapid-firing cannon!"_

But then he noticed that Saeko is not with them, but instead she is making her way down the hill with her sarturnite alloy katana drawed obviously to help Ethan.

Normally someone in the group would screamed "SAEKO DON'T BE STUPID!" but as everyone knew her, she wouldn't listen. So they just have to keep the bullet storm up.

As Ethan dumped his last Round at another Deathclaw, he was struck by a Deathclaw coming from the side that he didn't noticed. The force of the strike sent him flying a few feets and damaged the rifle barrel since he tried blocked the strike with it.

The Deathclaw let out a fierce roar before charging at him with it's claws readied to tear him to pieces, but Ethan killed too many things scarier than this thing to gave up now.

He got back to his fist and hold the barrel of the rifle with both of his hands and swing at the charging creature, resulting in broking it's arm and the rifle into two. The creature stepped back while painfully growled at his broken arm but decided to charge at him yet again only to met the blade of his Proton axe, in split second the Deathclaw's upper part and lower part was completely seperated by the sheer heat of the Proton Energy blade.

As the Deathclaw fell dead on the ground, Ethan suddenly heard another one from behind him, he then quickly turned to face it but only to find that Saeko had already sliced the poor thing in half with her Katana. Ethan smiled at her under his helmet " What part of stay still didn't you understand?" Saeko just responded by a peck on the side of his helmet and smiled " uhh,the whole thing!".

Ethan then rubbed the side of his helmet that she pecked and said "anddd, why did you peck me on my… helmet?" Saeko shrugged and laughed "I don't know! It just … sort of happen!" Ethan's eyes windened as he thought "_okkkk, officially that was the last thing I expected from her … I mean I was just joking around with Shizuka since she thinks I'm funny and all but … wait, Saeko likes me? Or just joking around like Shizuka … maybe she likes me … Nooooo, she couldn't! Wait What the Fuck brain? Why are you doing this to me?"_

"Uh, Hello Ethannnn! Are we gonna get that Crate of yours or not?" Saeko tapped his helmet as he still zoned out. "Oh Oh right sorry, I just remember this really funny joke about a duck and a ghoul… but that's not important, c'mon lets bag that crate!" Ethan said as he snapped bout of his own head and continue to run toward the crate along with Saeko.

After a couple of minutes both of them returned to the others while carrying the crate.

"Wow, whoever these people are they sure keep their equipment spit n span at all time eh?" Saya said as she inspecting the stainless metal crate, she then noticed the Enclave insignaia on the side and asked "Ethan! What does this Insignia means?" Ethan took a deep breath as he trying to break the lock on the crate "This crate belongs to the Enclave, one of the most powerful organization ever walked this godforsaken land! Their bases mostly concentrated in Washington! These guys was like a bunch of extremis patriotic psychopath who conducted numerous of disgutsing and inhuman act to keep the so called Law and Order around America! But fortunately I heard that some sort of eh … humanity last hope as they called him stopped and destroyed the Enclave, their remnants fled into hiding or simply start a new life since far as I know not all of them are exactly proud of what they did! I met one of them, he was a good man and a good doctor if I do say so myself! Anyway back in their glory days, these guys was known to possessed some fo the most advanced technologies ever know to men from weapons, energy weapons and my personal favorite: the Power Armors!"

Ethan finally broke the lock and opened the crate to find a mint condition Remnant's Power Armor inside "Well I'll be Damned!" Ethan said in sheer excitement sicne this is the very armor he been hunting for as long as he remembered. "A Enclave Power Armor! You cannot find any better protection than this baby around here! It's better that I'll show you guys what it can do … eh, gimme a minute would ye?"

Ethan then took the armor then went behind a nearby rock and stand behind it and a start changing. The others knew exactly what is happening, Saeko for some reasons began to blush faintly at the thoughts of him being all naked and start fidgeting.

Saya noticed it and silently grinned.

After a while, Ethan went back with his Power Armor on and his Ranger Caombat gears on his hand. He start walking toward the group with ease as if that armor is made of tin foil. For an armor that looks like it could half a ton it was surpisingly light and flexible.

Ethan then feel a cool breeze inside of his armor "_Awww man they even have somekind of air conditioner inside too … I kinda feel bad for wishing for their demise for a second there!"_ He thought.

"Wow!" The others said in awe as he walks toward them in his new digs, Ethan jokingly spin around in a manner of a super model to show off the armor. Saya then noticed that rotating fan at the back of the chest part " Ethan what exactly does that fan do anyway?" Ethan shrugged " No idea! Must be somekind of power source for this thing, but who cares!" Then out of nowhere he had a urge to punches something due to his overflowing excitement so he decided to punch the very rock he got changed behind.

The very moment his fist collided with the rock, it shattered into a couple of small stones. The sight of that made everyone dropped their jaws and speechless including Ethan himself, he look at his fist then to the others "Did … Did …. I just smashed that rock into pieces?" he sounded disbelief and panic at the same time. "Uh, Yea … I think that Armor have somekind of power booster system to increases the wearer's abilities! I guess you were right about those Enclave guys being the leading in weapons technologies!" Saya said.

Ethan laughed then handed the Ranger Combat gear to Takeshi and smiled "This is your new clothes kid!"

Saya translated to Takeshi, he look at the Ranger Gear with awe and once again bowed his head to Thank Ethan.

Ethan signed "_yep, soon as we get to Zion Joshua and me are gonna have a lot to teach him and his girlfriend"_

End of Part 2.


	8. Welcome to Zion

Chapter 8: Welcome to Zion

"OK guys! We're heading off!" Ethan clap his palms together as a signal, he then turns to Takeshi now wearing his famed Ranger Combat Gear and chuckled "Looks good on ye kid! Still kinda big for your size thought!"

Takeshi don't know what Ethan meant but he got a feeling that it's a compliment thus he scratched his helmet as a reply.

Suddenly Ethan noticed that the armor began to become harder to move, he thought _"No No No No No! Don't you dare ran out of battery on me now ye hear me ye chunk of metal? I went throught too much hassle to get my hands on you and I ain't gonna take you off anytime soon!" _ but his hopes were diminished when the armor's joints has completely froze solid making him standing there in a rather silly pose.

"Aw shit!" That's all Ethan can shout behind the helmet. Ironically althought being the lead in Technologies The Enclave still haven't achieved the ultimate invention: A self substanining power source, thought the Armor's own power cells could reach an long lifespan of 5 months of non-stop using however it's been sitting in the crate for far too long thus causing the power cells to decayed and went dead from lack of uses.

The others quickly realized what just happen and started laughing their butt off at the sight of the Ethan deAngelo statue. Ethan sarcasticly replied "Hah- hah- hah … real funny guys… now could you please give me a hand here? I think my left butt cheek is chaping!" Everyone then try to hold down their laugh as they remove the Armor parts off of him one by one.

Seeing Ethan only wearing a t- shirt and a boxer that reveal his slightly hairy legs for the first time causes the others to burst out laughing once again. He rolled his eyes and took the Vault jumpsuit then put them on but only to the waist, Ethan then tied the upper part of the jumsuit around his waist which created a very interesting style. Saya noticed the scars on his forearms and got curious so she asked him "How did you get those scars on your forearms?" Ethan then look at the scars and chuckled "What? These? I got them back when I first started being a Courier after I fought a bunch of big-ass meat hungry mole rats! Tell ye the truth that's the first time of my life I have ever been so scared shitless!"

Ethan then scratched his hair "Ok guys! We're almost there, Just another half an hour of walking!" Ethan slung the proton axe on his shoulder and head toward the canyon's entrance which he's quickly followed by the others.

_Zion Canyon, 45 mins later…_

"People! Welcome to Zion" Ethan spread both his arms out and spin around in circle as he walks. The others was amazed by the well preserved nature around the place, there actually trees growing and they're green for real. "No wonder they called this place Zion … !" Saya gaze around her surrounding filled with the kind of peacfulness that she haven't felt around the wasteland the past couple of days.

"We're here guys! The Dead Horses Tribe!" Ethan said as they approach a camp set in front of a huge cave. Ethan greeted the Tribesmen in dead horses language "Goot!" one of the tribeman who seems to be in a authority position regonized Ethan and greeted him back "Yah ah tahg ahk iss!" Ethan then continue "ah utman zookuh Joshua Graham!"

The tribeman nodded and lead the way into the cave. The cave was surprisingly neat, cozy, luminated by numerous oil lamps and it had a very spiritual feeling, most of all it doesn't feel scary like any other caves.

They reached the main chamber, inside there was a man who was sitting on a wooden table. His entire body was covered in bandages except for his eyes, he wore a SLCPD Bulletproof vest over a hand made white shirt with tribal markings stitched on it's sleeves. He wore a dark blue denim jeans with a ripped out hole on one knee accompany with a very nice looking but quite old pair of snakeskin boots. The man was checking his fire arms, consitantly a set of .45 pistols. Next to him was a Bible which he have never leave the camp without and a stack of ammuntion boxes full of .45 rounds inside.

The man then noticed Ethan and his companions, he gently put the pistol he was holding down then stand up and greeted the visitor in a rather deep yet attractive voice "Ah good to see you again my friend, and a good day and warm welcome to your companions!"

Upon hearing his voice, Saya whispered to Saeko "I can see why Ethan liked his voice! There's just something about it that makes you wanna listen to all day for no reasons!" Saeko quietly nodded "No kidding there! It's so deep, yet so gentle and peaceful!"

"Good to see you again too Joshua! How's everyone been doing lately?" Ethan smiled at him. "Actually everyone are doing quite good! ever since we drove the White Legs out of the canyon some of the loyal remnant decided to stay and went into hiding and occasionally attacking us but we still prevail nonetheless! But something tell me that you came here with a request aren't you?" Joshua smiled back at Ethan under his bandages.

Ethan felt awkward but he quickly answered "It's more like a plead for help actually! I was wondering if you could teach … no, took my friends here under your wings for a while to teach them some surviving skills and English for these two lovely young lovebirds!" Ethan point his hand to Takeshi and Rei and continue "You see they're … Not from here! Specificly they're from the eastern part of our world so English is not their native language! The others speaks English quite well so they can assist you in teaching these two! And If it's not too much trouble, I would like to stay here with them until you deciced that they're truly ready for the danger of the wasteland!"

Joshua think about it for a couple of seconds then answered "As you wish my friend! After everything you have helped me and my tribe with recently I think this is the least I could do to return the favor! I'll have Follows-Chalk prepare you and your companions's living quarters, we'll start the training tomorrow!" Ethan smiled and said "Thank you!" then bow his head. Joshua took notice of that gesture then said "I can see your companions from the East sure taught you a very interesting gesture of formalty! I like it!" He then remember something "Oh I almost forgot! I made you a gift in case you came to visit, here!" Joshua tossed Ethan a custom .45 Pistol much similar to his A Light Shining in Darkness but this one has a more lighter tone to the color and a red crocodile's skin grip.

"I also took the liberty of engraved your favorite verse from the bible on the side! Hope you like it!" Joshua said.

Ethan take a look at the text and it read: **"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me…" **He seems pleased then look at Joshua "Thanks Josh!" which Joshua replied "You're welcome my friend! And please help yourself with the ammunition,we still have plenty of them!" Kohta let out a disappointed sign " Awww man,When can I get my own cool gun like that one?" Joshua smiled at him "In due time my chubby friend, show me that you got the spirit of a true warrior in you and I'll consider it!" thought it's not an offical promise but it's enough to get Kohta some motivation for his upcoming trainings.

As the group was walking out they saw a young tribeman ran toward them, he seems very pleased to see Ethan. Ethan smiled at the tribeman "Good to see you again Follows-Chalk! How's your family?" Follows-Chalk answered "Good to see you too my friend! And thank you for your concern and your wise words! My family are well! I am now understand that my one true destiny was to stay here and support my family instead of wander out to the unknown and dangerous world outside!"

He continue "Joshua has told me about you and your companions's and the fact that you will be staying with us for a while! He had instructed me to prepare your old living quarter with some more resting space for your friends! We still keep it neat and clean in case you would return one day! Please follow me!"

Ethan scratched his head and thought _"Wow,somehow seeing them especially Follows-Chalk treat us with such hospitality kinda made me feel guilty for staying here!"_

They arrived Ethan's old living quarter, it was a fairly spacious chamber in the cave with oil lamps hanging on the wall and some new sheets and blankets that Follows-Chalk has prepared for the group.

Ethan whistled at the sight and said "wow,it's even nicer than the last time I came here! Thanks Chalk!" Follows-Chalk was quite pleased that Ethan liked what he had done to the place and replied "Thank you, now get some rest my friends! It's going to be a rough day tomorrow!" he then leave Ethan and the others to get some rest after their long journey.

Ethan layed down on his bed and took a long relief sign,he always keep to himself that despite being a trigger-happy man of action he really loved this place and he will come back here every chance he gets just to feel some peace that he always addicted to his entire life. He then look at the others who was also layed down, Kohta was already in a deep sleep the very moment his head touched the soft pillow. Ethan asked Saeko "So how do you guys think about this place?" Saeko smiled at him "To be honest I can't really explain why but I really like this place! It just so … alluring!"

Saya was sitting agaisnt the cave wall thinking about the first time she saw Joshua, she was kind of nervous because he was covered in bandages except for his eyes. When she look at those bright blue eyes of his, she can feel that he is still in pain and even thought she not sure if that were physical pain or psychological pain but there were no hatred or vendetta in his eyes despite the fact that he looks like a man who has seen tons of action in his life in her opinion. But she was too tired to think about all those things, all that can comfort her is if Ethan actually being polite to this guy then he must be a good man. So with that thought in her mind,Saya drift into lala land and as so was the others.

Ethan look at his friends as they sleep, he then look up to the ceiling then closed his eyes and put his hand together. He then quietly pray "OL Almighty Father! Please watch over my new friends just as much as you had been watch over all of us! I know even thought they're not from this world but I believe that there're are always rooms for every living things to stay under your grace!Amen … He then blow out the oil lamp next to him and went to sleep.

_The next Morning…_

"Hey Taksehi wake up! Josh wanted to see you and Rei!" Saeko was shaking him on his shoulder as he still try to figuring out what is what due to being wake so sudden. "Ughh! Gimme a sec would you? You know how long it took to put on the armor?" Takeshi scratches his messy hair. "Then you better start getting used to wearing while you sleep buddy!" Saeko stood up and handed him his gear then continue "C'mon, you too Rei! I'll meet you guys in Joshua's chamber!".

She then put on her katana and walk off but was called back by Rei "Have you seen Kohta and the others?" Saeko stopped and turns to Rei "Oh! Their in the training yard, Kohta is trying to wrestle Ethan as part of the melee combat training! I was surprised that he actually hold his ground pretty good agaisnt Ethan! Saya is there too,praticing some shooting … !" Takeshi then asked her "Wait! So why can't we be out there with them?" Saeko giggled "Oh Josh said that you guys need to learns some decent english first since he think that it is very important to be able to remove that language barrier between you guys and everyone here before moving on to Combat! And he asked me to assist him in teaching you guys! Now C'mon, he's waiting!".

As Saeko walks off to Joshua's Chamber, Takeshi look at Rei and signed "This is gonna be one heck of a summer camp I can tell!" Rei laughed back at him "I like this place thought!It's so natural and peaceful!"

Takeshi look at Rei for a couple of second and then smiled "I know! I like it here too… C'mon, screw the teeth brushing! They're waiting on us!"

The young couple both get dress and head to Joshua's chamber to get on with the activites in their new 'summer camp'…

End of Chapter 8.


	9. A Call from a Brain

Chapter 9: A Call from a Brain

_**Firstly I wanted to Apologize for the error on Takashi's name. I have typed his name as Takeshi instead of Takashi througout the Earlier chapters,so I will correct it from this Chapter onward.**_

_One and a half year later…_

"Got cha!" Kohta shouted as he grabbed Takashi by the waist and executed an German suplex, throwing Takashi to the ground.

"Ughhhh!" Takashi grunted as he quickly get back up and return the move with a haymaker which Kohta blocked and throw a left jab back at him, only for Takashi to dodge it and grabbed both of Kohta's hand and Headbutt him twice, knocking him to the ground.

"Well,guess we have a winner!" Ethan was laughing and clapping his hands at Takashi. He was standing outside of a training ring along with Saya,Saeko and Rei. Saeko seems to be disappointed with the outcome of the sparring match,she pulled out 5 bottle caps and handed it to Saya who was grinning at her. Rei was cheering for Takashi as always but this time in clear English "Yayyy! Nice match Takashi!" which made Takashi blushed.

It's been a long but worth while summer camp for Ethan and his friends, Everyone has learned a lot from pretty much everything. Takashi was much more muscular than he was he was wearing a t-shirt and the denim jeans from the Ranger Gear he got from Ethan. Rei was still quite the same thought she herself has developed a rather nice athletic figure throughout the trainning. She also have a knicks for using bows and martial arts that she learned from Joshua and Saeko.

Both of them learned English quite fast, Joshua and Saeko was impressed that it only took them 2 months to learn the basic of English and the next 5 months, they were speaking english just as good as Saeko and Saya were.

Saeko has really honed her swordsmanship, she actually beat Ethan in every swordfights. Saeko still wore the same leather outfit with the exception of some new Tribal markings that she stitched on the back. She spends some of her freetime to assist Joshua in teaching the other tribalmen in melee combat.

Saya was focusing on learning as much as she can about Ethan's world, from history,technologies and it's inhabitants. She decided to gave her hair a bob cut since she thinks the longiness of the hair was 'holding her down'. Saya also took her time to learned various medical skills from the books she found around Zion when she and the gang went hunting for some foods.

Shizuka decided to ditch her armor except for the pants and boots, she also cutted out her t-shirt's sleeves and turns it into a tank top that barely wrap around her breasts. She proved to be a very great cook, even with iguana and mole rat meats she can still make them tastes like a five stars steaks for everyone. She usually spend her time in the kitchen to 'experimenting' on some of her new recipes, and when that happen everyone has to be ready for anything even if it mean they all have to rush to the outhouse at the same time.

Ethan, began to take up tailoring lesson from Saeko since he needed a new outfit and some hobby to pass the time. He made himself a dark Yao Guai leather vest with Yao Guai's fur collar to wear over his old sleevess t-shirt. He wore them with his old Vault jumpsuit with an additional kneepads that he made with the stuffs he gathered around Zion.

Everything was going well for everyone, every passing days, every passing trainning lessons the gang feel more and more confident about them self and that they're more and more ready for the dangers of the harsh and deadly wasteland.

Joshua was standing outside of the ring next to Ethan, he was pleased with the gang's process. He said to Ethan "your friends are doing very well if I do say so myself!" Ethan just smiled and sratches his head at Josh's remark. Joshua then continue "but their trainning is still far from over my friend!" Ethan smiled back "I know, gave me a legit reason to stay around here for a little more while!" Joshua look at Ethan and smiled because he understand exactly why did he said that, Josh knew too well that Ethan have always longed for his returns to this place. Josh recall when Ethan first came here, he was not the person he was today. He did not smiled much and he didn't even have a sense of humor (after Ethan got back from Zion he came to Primm for the first time and that explained the personality which Nash described about him) . Josh then smiled "I understand! Like I said you guys are always welcome here in Zion just as for everybody else who came here,long as they don't cause any troubles for the folks around here!"

Suddenly Ethan's Pip-boy began to make funny clicking sounds and it was shaking and that caught Ethan and Josh's attention so Ethan brough up the device to see what been causing these weird sounds. As soon as he activate the Pip-boy it automaticly projected a hologram message. Ethan look at the loading hologram that he never knew his Pip-boy was capable of projecting and said "Well that's new!" Josh look at it with curiousity "It's an Old World's Technology! I didn't know the Pip-Boy devices have this kind of high tech system!" Ethan nodded "That's because they don't! …unless …!"

As he was coming to a conclusion the screen started showing a big human eye which caused Ethan to scream in a high pitch voice "Yahhhh!"

And as a reply to his reaction the eye in the hologram said in a very distinctive voice of which usually belong to those mad doctors from the Frakenstein holo movie Ethan used to watch "Oh please my dear boy! Have you forgot me already?" Ethan regonized that voice and that make his worries has been confirmed, its doctor Klein from big MT,the living human brain that operated a very sophisticated high tech super computer along with doctor Dala, 8, 0, Borous and an Ex-Think Tank member Doctor Mobius . Though he and his colleagues Mostly mean no paticular harms to him even Mobius, a real nutcase of a brain that used to be in conflict with Klein until Ethan came settle thing between the two. Things been quiet down though they still getting at each others from time to time over ridiculous and somewhat childish matters but it's more like a strange kind of 'friendly' competition between them. And now seeing Klein calling him with a application in his Pip-boy that he never knew it was there that could only mean trouble.

"Before you said anything old man! Would you mind explaining how can my Pip-boy project hologram without me ever knowing about it?" Ethan was quite annoyed at Klein.

Klein cleared his throat even thought he don't even have one "Well! To put it in a simple way, we modified your Pip-boy while you were knocked out… then we proceed with removing…." He was cut off by Ethan "YES! I know what happen next ok? Now what do you want from me this time? Is it have anything to do with Mobius again? Cause if it does! I don't want any part of it ya hear! Last time I came… no, aducted here you and Mobius almost smoked my ass over some idiotic feuds, and don't remind me of those Lobotomites of yours and those Robo-Scorpions that Mobius sent after me! If I haven't control my temper back then, all of you slimy talking brains in a tin can would all be Mojave deluxe Brain Juice in a tin can for all I care! "

Ethan then took a deep breath and continue "Now that I done with letting out that frustration I been having inside my chest since I left The Sink! I'm ready to hear what you have to say!". Klein signed and said "Well…. I guess firstly I would apologize for trying to smoke you but that's not why I called you! see we having a… ahem slight problem at the Big MT and I don't believe our… current bodies would be able to solve it!"

Ethan look at him blankly and asked "let me guess! All of yours experiments including Mobius has somehow gain Somekind of intelligence and now they're trying to kill you all! And you want me to clean up your mess… again?"

Klein relied "How perceptive of you dear boy! But I can assure you that We AND Mobius have nothing to do with it… well maybe a little! But I still haven't got your answer! What do you say?"

Ethan signed "You'll just gonna keep calling me until I said yes anyway right? Fine! I'll help you with your mess, but this is the LAST FUCKING TIME YA HEAR?" he shouted into the hologram. Klein seems pleased and said "Good to hear! We'll be waiting… considering that we're still alive when you get here that is!" with that being said the Hologram deactivated.

Joshua looked at Ethan "wow, I see you made some quite… unsual aquaintences in your journey!" Ethan tapping on his Pip-Boy and smiled "Tell me about it, You wouldn't believe what those wackos created before the war broke out!"

"so I guess this training will be put on hold?" Josh smiled, Ethan scratches his head "Obviously, I think with the skills the others learned so far they should be fine in The Sink! We'll be back to finish the training nonetheless!" Josh smiled as he let out a sign "Well,I'll gather some foods for your journey,good luck my friend!" Ethan pat Josh on the shoulder and said "Don't worry, we'll be fine!"

Ethan then walk towards the ring and annouce to the gang "Alright guys! We're going on another field trip before continue on with our training! Trust me you guys are gonna love this place!" The gang look at Ethan and smiled as they all nodded "Finally some ACTION!" Kohta jumped in excitement. "Good! I need to test my skills!" Saeko folded her arms and smiled. Saya adjusted her glasses and said "Sure Why not? I need to know more about this place!", Takashi and Rei nodded at Ethan. Shizuka somehow heard what he said from inside the cave and rushed out and screamed out "WOOOO! ANOTHER FIELD TRIP! I'll get my kitchen tools!" she then rushed back in the cave, the gang can hear various sounds coming out including metal objects fell on the rocky floor. All they can do at the moment is shaking their heads and quietly laughed.

Ethan was in a fit of randomness, he thought to himself "_I wonder if that crazy toaster is still around…?"_


	10. Down The Sink

Chapter 10: Down The Sink

"Hey Ethan!When can I use that Fat man?" Kohta asked as he reloading his .45 automatic pistol that he got from Joshua during the training courses and slung his .45 automatic smg over his shoulder. "Not yet tubby! I bought it just in case, I never actually expected that I'm even gonna touched it anytime! But who knows!" Ethan shrugged as he put his custom .45 pistol he got from Josh into his holster, he named it The Rod. He then slung his Proton Axe over his shoulder and look at Takashi "You sure you don't want to wear that helmet anymore Tak?" Takashi giggled at Ethan while put on his trenchcoat and rolled up the sleeves "Nah! I don't even understand how can you stand wearing that thing for so long, it felt like a oven in there moreover it messed up my hair!" he then slung his automatic rifle over his shoulder and brush the dust off of his coat.

Saya was putting on her medical equipments that she stashed in a bandolier she made for herself added in "By the way Ethan! Where are we heading to?" Ethan look at Saya and smiled "Big Mountain aka Big MT! It's a 'mythical' ancient high tech R&D center inside of a mountain not far from here,pretty secluded place! No one ever knew it still exist till this very day! It was built before the War for means of creating weapons and Biological Weapons! For example the deathclaws and those Cazadors you plugged nicely last week with your bow Rei!" Rei scratched her hair at his remarks.

Saeko was tying her katana onto her waist as she asked "Wait! There actually people who live there after all these times?" Ethan brushes his stubbles and said "Well! What's left of them to be precise!" Saya raised her left brown "What do yoy mean by 'What's left of them' ?"

Ethan took a deep breath and asked "What would you say If I tell you that in my world even you died, you brain can still be recovered and function normally inside of a highly sophisticated tin can that not only keep your brain alive but also help it to function normally with your own memory inside of it,not to mention it can even help your brain speak?"

Saya shrugged "I'll say well that make sense! Since from what we saw, I don't think the idea of a living human brain in a tin can would surprise us anymore…!" as soon as she finished her sentence Shizuka were putting on her backpack filled with kitchen tools and a Hunting Shotgun on her shoulder as she shouted "OH MAH GOD! They can make you brain TALK?" Saya look at Shizuka and correct her sentence " …. Most of us!"

Ethan shrugged as he put on his leather vest and said "Alright guys!There're a lot of thing at that place I can't tell you with words, you'll have to see it for yourself! Bet cha five caps you'll be saying 'Holy Shit' when you see them! Now c'mon! It's only about 20 minutes of walking!"

_25 mins later… In front of the broken satelite_

Ethan scratches his hair "strange! Normally we would be teleported unexpectedly over to the place by now!" Saya windened her eyes "Did You Said TELEPORT?" Ethan look at her sheepishly and shrugged "Uhhhh yea!"

The next thing he know Saya pulled out 5 bottle caps she won from Saeko earlier that day and gave it to him, Ethan took the caps and grinned to himself. Suddenly the Pip-Boy started shaking for a couple of second before projecting another hologram message which caused everyone to jumped by surprised. Except Ethan who just look at the hologram and signed "Let me guess! The teleporter is down right?"

Doctor Klein qucikly answered "Well yes, quite a set back we're having thanks to Doctor Mobius here who was 'just tuning it up a notch'!" he then hear a another voice in the background " Hey don't you brough that up again you old coot! It was a miscalculation! Happen all the time! Like the one back in…!" Doctor Klein cut him off "Yes that's enough Mobius! We all remember!" Klein then turn his attention back to Ethan "Alright! The Sink isn't far from your position! Matter of facts, It's right behind that crashed satelite where you and your friends stand!"

This caught Ethan attention "Wait! How did you know I was with…" Klein cut him off again "Dear boy! If we can stuff a hologram projector in your Pip-boy, how hard could it be for us to stuff a surveilance device into it?"

Ethan felted quite creeped out upon hearing that "So you mean… you've been …" Klein just chuckled at him "Why of course not my boy! We only pay attention to what we think is 'interesting enough for us' but if you feel uncomfortable about it! Just make your way here and we'll remove it for you!"

Ethan took a deep breath and then let out a long sign before saying "Fineeeeee! We're on our way!"

As they walk toward the strangely circular shaped mountain ahead Saya asked Ethan "who was that… ahem … big human eye on the screen anyway?" Ethan answered "Oh! That's the old nutjob that run the place! I can't say much about him to you! just wait til you met him and his…. Colleagues!" upon hearing that Saya only get more eager to meet these 'people'!

As they approach the small passage into The Sink which was blocked by a forcefield, Ethan raised his Pip-boy and speaks to it hoping Klein can hear him "Alright! We're here Doc! You mind turning off that forcefield?" this time instead of a hologram only Klein's voice can be heard "Excellent! Give us a sec!" with that being said it only took a second for the forcefield to be disabled for the gang to gain ascess.

As soon as everyone was in the forcefield immediately activated behind them. "Cautious bunch of fellows aren't they?" Saeko giggled. Ethan chuckled "You have noooo idea!"

As they walk towards the Think Tank main computer room, the gang saw about 5 Lobotomites wandering around the front gate as if they were trying to find a way inside. They were holding one of their old signature weapons which is a bunch of lead pipes,though not very effective at damaging but their toughness and immunity to pain really conphensate for that.

"Who are those guys?" Takashi asked as he readied his weapon and pointed at the Lobos. "Lobotomites!" Ethan chuckled, "I though you said the only thing that lives here are robots!" Saya point her Compliance Regulator which she obtained when she tag along with Ethan to explore the Fallen Rock Cave for some prospecting. Ethan pulled out his Custom .45 pistol and answered "Well these guys ain't exactly human anyway! They're simply been altered biologically! Their organs, spine and most importantly their brain was replaced with a special Tesla Coil as mean for the Think Tank to control and boss them around! Basically they're nothing but mindless drones now! Thus…!"

Ethan proceed with fired the first shot that blow the first lobo's head off on the spot, the other four took noticed and charged at the group senselessly. The gang then open fire on the remaining Lobos, some of them got hit but thanks to their immunity to pain bullets and Saya's special paralyze laser pistol couldn't slow them down. Once they reached close combat range one of the Lobos leap toward the gang with his shock baton above his head, but only to be blown away from a direct buck shot from Shizuka's shotgun. The blast nearly cut the poor Lobo in half around his mid-section. Shiuzka then screamed as she jumped "Yeahhhhhhh Boyeeee!" which made the rest of the gang look at her at the same time while fighting off the Lobos with their firearms. Shizuka then pumped out the used shell and look back at the others and sheepishly said "What?It just sort off come out!"

Kohta took out another Lobo by grabbed it by the waist and gave it a german suplex with everything he got which sent the drone fly off about 4 feet away from him and landed on it's neck, broke it upon impact.

Rei and Takashi teaming up on a Lobo with Takashi gave the drone a left roundhouse kick and Rei with a right Roundhouse kick from behind at the same time, the two powerful kick landed on the drone's face with full force resulted in disfigured and crushed the Tesla Coil inside it's head thus rendered the drone 'dead' .

Saeko and Saya finish off the last Lobo with Saya plunged the Cosmic Knife into the drone's chest and Saeko just simply slice it's head off with one swift swing from her Saturnite katana.

"Is that All YOU GOT?" Kohta shouted in excitement while pumping his fist. Ethan laughed "Not quite!these are just the welcoming committee, and not the good one! You should have seen these 'guys' when they have firearms!" which made Kohta even more excited. The others just slowly shake their head at the chubby muscular boy.

The ganga approached the main gate, Ethan slamming his fist on it three times and shouted " ROOM SERVICE!" which made Saeko giggled quietly. The gate then open reveal a large room filled with computers and monitors all over the walls. Inside were 6 hovering orbs with slightly different colors, the orbs were attached with 3 monitors on the positions that resembled a human face with 2 monitors for eyes and one for the mouth. Inside of each orbs were a human brain connected to various wires. Upon seeing ther visitors the blue orb speaked "Good to see you and your new friends dropping in my boy!" Ethan folded his arms and snickered "Nice to see you too Klein!" .

The purple orb hovered close to Ethan and dug it's monitor into his face and speak with a rather feminine yet creepy voice "Hello again my precious!How I missed your littles organs and your exotic breath!" Upon hearing that the gang feel the intense chill going down and up their spine numerous times though Ethan shrugged it off and answered "Thank you Dala!I got you a gift too!" He pulled out a raggedy looking teddy bear he made himself and gave it to the orb. Dala pick up the ugly looking teddy with her extendable arms and replied "As much as I don't like this ugly childish toy of yours, but since you made it for me I'll take it so you'll feel comfortable my little bear of teddiness" she said as she pinched on his cheek and wiggle it a couple of times with her other extendable arm leaving a small mark on his face which he chuckled as he rubbed the spot she pinched him. He then lean over to Saeko and whispered "Trust me!Shes crazy for teddy bears for some reasons, she just don't like to admit it in front of outsiders and her own colleagues!". Saeko don't know how to respond to that so she just awkwardly rubbed her cheek.

The group was still speechless and quite nervous at the beings in front of them as the light green orb spoke with a series of soundwaves " &&^%^*&(^&( !" which left the gang confused except for Ethan who has been able to understand him, Ethan replied "Nice to see you again too 8! How're you speech module holding up! You planning to fix it anytime soon?" 8 replied " ^&%^%& ^&^&**&*%%((*^&(%$ *(((%%%?" Ethan chuckled "Well! If thats how you like it! And yes her pink hair is natural!" Saya jumped after hearing Ethan called her name and asked him "What did he said?" Ethan pat her on the shoulder "He said he likes your hair!" which made her giggled and scratches her hair "Thank you! I guess!"

The dark green orb then comes forward and spoke "Greetings! I Am Borous ! You may know me as the Head Chief First Researcher of Labs Z-9 and Z-14. There I fought valiantly to preserve rattlesnake DNA…" he was cut off by Mobius,which is the greyish orb with only 2 monitors still working though they're quite dirty and rusted, the monitor for his right eye has been damaged and is no longer functional "Yes Yes Borous! We all knew what you are and what you do! Really! I think a 'hello' and your name would be sufficient enough!"

Mobius then turned to the gang and said "Please forgive my fellow doctor…!" Borous added in "Ex-fellow doctor!" Mobius signed and continue "Yes! My mistake, anywho to make it simple Borous here is the 'brain' behind the creations of various hideous predators that you chaps happen to ran into in the wasteland such as the Cazadores, Night Stalker… He did created a Tarantula Hawk but the abomination never make it in the world for more than 2 hours with out suffered somekind of DNA failures and simply died!" he added "May god have mercy on it's soul and it's hideous appearance of a soul! Oh my Where are my manners? I am doctor Mobius! I created the dreaded Roboscorpions that… eh .. I recently lost control over thus resulted in them Anddd the Lobotomties belong to Klein here to went cuckoo and pretty going around destroying everything they see including us if they happen to find a way to get pass that 10 gigaton blast-proof door you guys just walk throught! Other than that there is nothing else about me that would interest you!"

"But fear not!" Klein said "We did managed to sealed this perimeter around the central Think Tank computers and The Sink! That should keep us safe… for now anyway! Oh and we modified Mobius's old apartment that you stayed the last time you were here into a 'Motel' for your friends! …It's what they called it right? 'motel'?" Ethan shrugged "Yeah I guess!" he then noticed a small crack on Klein's left eye monitor which got him curious so he asked Klein "Hey! What's with that little… Crack on your montior anyway?" Klein replied "Oh! That's a gift I made for you!" Ethan scratches his hair "Sooo you saying that that crack on your monitor is my gift?" Klein snapped back " What? No! You silly boy I mean my gift for YOU did this to me!so I put it in your apartment's living room along with some weapons we… came across on our exp… oh who am I kiddin'!We secretly built weapons in our freetime, I didn't actually expect any of them would be useful for anything beside sitting there on the lab's display shelves !" upon hearing that Ethan can somewhat guessed that his gift was somekind of pet and from the fact that this 'pet' doesn't like Klein,Ethan though to himself "_Something tell me I'm gonna like this gift whatever it is!_"

Ethan then look at the others and shrugged "Well, guess we're gonna hit my old apartment first to see what is this 'gift' you got for me!" Klein responded "Very well! Come back here if you're ready for your assignments!"

As the gang walk out of the gate they can hear Dala's voice calling out "Sleep well little organs! Dala Loves you all!" Which once again send the chill down everyone's spine except for Ethan's…

Saya look around the place as they walk farther from the Think Tank central computer room and the only word that came up on her mind were just "Woah!"

End of Chapter 10


	11. Me and My new Pet

Chapter 11: Me and my new Pet

_The Sink,Mobius's newly renovated apartment…_

"Wowwwww!This place is awesomeee! It's like something out of those star wars movies I watched when I was a kid!" Rei was amazed by the interior of the front entrance to the apartment's lobby which made Takashi surprised and look at her with his browns raised up. Rei took noticed and blushed then start fidgeting "What?I thought it was cool with all those lightsabers duels and the romance and the plot twist! I mean c'mon who would have ever guess that Vader would be Luke's father!... also the last part of episode 3 makes me cried so….!" Takashi blushed upon hearing that and start scratches his hair as they approached the door.

Ethan pushed the only button on the control panel to open the door, and the very moment the door was fully opened in a horizonal direction a shadowy creature lunged at his face causing Ethan to let out yet another high-pitched scream "YAHHHHHHHHHHH!" and tackle him on the ground and start licking him wildly. Ethan try to keep the creature back with his hand while yelling "Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey! Down Boy! Downnn… whatever you ar…. YAHHHHHHH!" He screamed again after regonized the creature that was licking others still stood there, freezed solid on their feet when they too had regonized what kind of specie it was. That thing was a infant Deathclaw, it's height was as of a full grown german sheperd. But what shocked the gang was this infant deathclaw wasn't trying to claw his face off but instead it was showing affection to Ethan just like a dog greet his owner whenvere he or she's home. Shizuka upon seeing his little tail wagging around let out a squeal "Eeeekkkk! It's soooo cute!" Saeko stared at her in disbelief "Really Shizuka? That thing is a walking nightmare… I mean newborn walking nightmare!" She then look back at the creature still pinning Ethan to the ground while covering his face with it's tounge and drools as he try to struggle out of it's grip and slighty giggled "Still had to admit it's kinda… ugly cute!"

Then out of nowhere, Klein's voice suddenly pop up on the intercomm around the Sink "I take that as you have met my gift for you dear boy?" Ethan still try to get out of the little creature's affectionate grip look at the commlink speaker that was installed on the walls of the apartment and shouted "YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS THING IS?" Klein cleared his throat and continue "Actually yes I do! Now if you would allow me to 'enlighten' things up! I created this little critter after going through some of the abandoned cryogenic tanks around the research lab and we happen to found one last egg that supposed to belong to that 'thing' on top of you! anddd In a fit bore-ness I decided to find out if I can actually gave birth to a dog inside of an egg using the the base DNA of the lifeform inside of the egg and some DNA from a dog! Gabe to be exact! And as you can see this is the result! This thing on top of you is basically a genuine dog on the inside but it still look like a walking killing machine on the outside nontheless! And apparently It doesn't take any liking toward me!" Ethan then started to calm down and chuckled as he rubbed the creature's forehead "Well! I like him anyway! Yes I do boy! Yes I do!"

The Infant Deathclaw was elated to received his head rub and quickly get off of him and sat down on his butt and keep wagging it's tail while looking at him the gang with it's fierce yellow eyes that wasn't suppose to belong to a dog! Which made the whole gang go "Awwwwww!" at the same time.

Ethan finally got up on his feet with the mini Deathclaw/puppy sitting beside him wagging it's tail, he wiped the drool off his face then look at the creature and smiled "I think imma call you Deathmeat!How about it?" Saeko giggled at him "Deathmeat?" Ethan smiled at her "What?It's cool name! see even the little guy likes it!" he said pointing at new pet as it rubbed it's rough skin around his leg while still wagging his tail wildly. Ethan then look at the others "Well!welcome to my home-away-from-home!". The gang make their way into the front lobby which was a fairly spacious square room with about 10 doors leads to each bedrooms, kitchen and armory. The lobby itself has a holo projector in the middle of the room, a couple of old dusty couches, a dried dead plant in a vase sitting in a corner, and most noticebly a rather tiny securitron was on standing by on one of the couches.

Saya look around the room and let out a impressed whistle "Wow! For a bunch of talking brains in a tin can these guys sure know how to keep their houses spic and span! I mean apart from the couches, everything else is just so… clean for a pre-war era facility!"

A voice then came out of nowhere "EY thanks! You know missy? You're the first human who actually like my cleaning! Those babblin buffoons never gave me any appreciation when I doing their stinking errands! not even a fucking coffee mug!" Saya just stood there and stare at the tiny little securitron standing beside her leg rambling on how it's being neglected by it's creator: Doctor 0, who created him with a coffee mugs obssesion which Muggy finds very obscure and disgusting.

Saya then crouched down and pick up the tiny robot up and take a closer look at it. Muggy look at her with his monitor with a cartoonish happy looking coffee mug on display and said sheepishly "Uhhh HI! I'm Muggy and I love Mugs!". Saya said nothing and just simply squeezes the little robot between her breast. Which made everyone just stand there with their jaw wide open.

Muggy then said "You Know! If I were a human like yourself! I would have died from suffication right about now!" Saya kept hugging the robot as she slighty blushed. To the gang she was not the same person they been with in the last 1 and a half year, she was more of a serious and mature person, who adore knowledge over childish matters. So seeing her blushing while hugging Muggy as if it was her teddy bear was quite a shock for the gang.

After coming out of her trance, Saya noticed everyone still staring intensely at her so she quickly put the robot down and blusing violently "I was just… Just… !" the whole gang just simply grinned and gave her the spongebob squarepants look on their faces that say "You like Cute little Robots toys don't you Saya?" seeing those expression from her friends rendered her speechless and continue blushing while tapping her boots on the floor.

Ethan then jump on the couch which was followed by Deathmeat as it jumped on the couch right next to him and lay down for a nap,Ethan then chuckled "Alright! Everyone claim your rooms! Me,I'm gonna check out what kind of weapons those floating brains got for us!". He then stand up and walk toward the armory, the door automaticaly open as it detected him revealing another fairly large room with shelves stuffed with energy weapons and enegergy cells. On the large table in the middle was a X-13 Stealth suit that Ethan used to wore on his first visit to Big MT as a test subject.

Ethan whistled as he walk around the room, marveling at the sci-fi weapons display in front of him. But first thing first, he quickly too a LAER from the shelves and a couple of microfusion cells then insert them into the basket at the bottom of the rifle. The rifle then emitted a beeping sound as a sign that its has been fully charged, Ethan then put the rifle down and closed the door behind him and put on the X-13 Stealth suit.

Just as Ethan finished dressing up, Kohta walks into the armory and immedietaly screamed at the weapons display he always dreamed of ever since he came here "HOLYYY MOTHERFUCKINGG SHITTT!" He then grabbed a LAER on the shelve, having some experience with energy weapons back in Zion when he and the gang defeated a bunch of fiends that was wandered into the Canyon, they dropped a Plasma rifle and a couple of microfusion cells which Kohta picked up and used the weapon until it ran out of ammo, causing him to switch the useless plasma rifle for a 45. automatic SMG.

Kohta then reload the weapon and slung it to his shoulder and continue his tour, Ethan chuckled at him "That's a LAER! It stands for Laser Assissted Electrical Rifle, It's kind of a mix of various type of energy weapons throughout the Mojave… but I think all you need to know is this baby will cook whoever dumb enough to stand in your way like the legion,fiends,social service pricks that came to take your kids away from you cause your wife pay them to do so into a pile of stinking goo within a couple of shots!"

Kohta just look at the rifle and said "You and me are gonna have some quality time together later on!" Ethan then threw his Leather vest on the shelves and activated the suit, an attractive female voice from the suit spoke "Thank you for using… Oh It's you! Did you missed me?" Ethan scratches his head and smiled "Well yea, who wouldn't miss a talking suit with such an alluring voice!" X-13 the replied "For the record If I was a human, I would be blusing right now!" Ethan then noticed the strange changes in X-13's personality, 'she' seems to be more intelligent than the last time he wore 'her', he knew it was an awkard question but he decided to ask "Did Klein do something with your eh… system lately? You seems more… different!" X-13 replied "Oh he upgraded my A.I interface and remove my Med-X dispenser since he thinks it was 'an idiotic idea' so try to bear with the pain ok?Oh but he kept my Stimpak dispenser in place though, heehee!"

Ethan was really impressed "_Wow,now 'she' know how to laugh too! No matter! Least I don't have to worry about going on another Med-X rehab!"_

Kohta pointed at the suit Ethan was wearing and asked with his jaw wide open "Did that cool ass suit just talk?" Ethan shrugged "Yea,it's an advanced X-13 stealth suit, though honestly It doesn't exactly turn invisible but… somehow it does the sneaking job just fine! Though 'she' still likes to talks a lot while sneaking"

Kohta eyes sparkled "Wowwww! Does it come in XXL?" Ethan shrugged as he took some more microfusion cells and put them in the ultility pockets on the suit's belt "Nah! This is the only one they got! Plus I think one talking sneak suit is more than enough for our gang!" X-13 giggled and said "Aww! So you do love me!" Ethan just felt awkward even though the suit had already asked him that tons of times before, so he just rubbed his chin and replied "Yeaaa…. I guess so!".

Suddenly they heard Shizuka's scream coming from the Kitchen and rushed toward it, to find her was holding her shotgun and pointed at a Toaster sitting on the counter. Shizuka noticed Ethan and Kohta was coming in along with the others when they heard the scream and said "THAT TOASTER JUST TALKED!" Saeko folded her arms and smiled "Maybe you're just tired Shizuka! There is no way a raggedy ugly looking kitchen-ware like that toas…" She was cut off by a lound electrical voice emitted from the toaster "How Dare you Insult the Mighty Toaster You Filthy Pathetic Humans? I'll Make you Suffer for this act of Insolent Once I fixed my Death Ray!" which made Saeko speechless and widened her eyes "Ok, maybe you're not tired after all Shizu!"

Just then Ethan walks toward the Toaster and chuckled "Nice to see you again your almighty overlord of kitchen wares around the world!" and jokingly bowed his head. The Toaster snapped back "Don't you Mock me again with that childish mind of your Human! Have you came back to finally submit to my UNDENIABLE MIGHT?"

The whole gang have to covered their mouth with their hands since seeing that toaster talks would make anyone burst out laughing their butts off, Rei look back at the living room and see Deathmeat still alseep then though "_Wow!With all those ruckus the little guy is still asleep! Must be happen quite a lot while hes here!"_

Ethan still holding back his laugh while continue "Absolutely yes thy Almighty Overlord! We also seek your permission for us to make some food, considering we still need to eat to continue to stay alive and be your loyal servant! Does that sounds fair to you my lord?" The Toaster not wasting any time and quickly replied "As much as I will mostlikely Erradicated each and every single living organism on earth soon enough, I am indeed still need some assisstant! Vey well, you may do your bidding human!" the whole gang bowed their head sarcasticly and said "Thank you your mighty overlord!" while still struggling to holding back their laugh. X-13 then said "I was wondered what does human food taste like!" which made everyone widened their eyes and stare at Ethan. He grinned sheepishly and said "Uh this is my eh…!" X-13 then cut in "girlfriend?" Ethan snapped back "SUIT! This is my old Stealth suit,I wore 'her' on my first visit to Big MT!" X-13 then cut in once again "he said he lovesss me!" Ethan snapped back once again "NO! I said I love you because You do your sneaking job perfectly not because I Love-Love you!Sheessh!" X-13 quickly replied "Aw! You're a shy one aren't ya?" Ethan was speechless for a sec just the same as the other, Saeko and Rei was slightly blushed at the sight while once again holding back their laugh. Ethan just let out a sign and said "Can we just skip to dinner please?"

_After Dinner…_

"wow I gotta say this place really does have everything! I mean the shower actually working even if I don't know how they still managed to get water around this secluded place,the kitchen actually uses electrical power to make fire unlike those gas operated stove back in the wasteland and it does'n smell funny whenever I entered the bathroom! I like this place already!" Rei said sitting on the couch next to Takashi and the others. "Though it can use a little more of Zion's natural touch if you ask me!" Saeko smiled

Rei chuckled "True! Still it's not so bad!... hey have anyone seen Saya?" Ethan shrugged "Must be in the Bathroom!... wait she just got out of the bathroom 5 mins ago, I'll ask Muggy! Hey MUGGY? MUGGY You here buddy?" there was no answer, Kohta go to her room to check if she's inside just to find that her LAER rifle is not there, Saya was no where to be found and so was Muggy and from what Saya did with Muggy earlier that could only mean one thing: She's wandering out again, and she brought Muggy with her.

_Meanwhile,near the Central Think Tank computer…_

"Hey where are we going?looking for some coffee mugs?Oooo I love mugs! I just wanna hold them,rub them on my monitor,take them out for dinner simulator,kiss them with my imaginary lips….Oh how I hate my fucking life!" Muggy said while Saya was holding him in her arms as she walks toward the Think Tank Central. Saya look at Muggy and asked "So you mean Doctor 0 progammed you to have some kind of obsseion with coffee mugs and having you also fully aware of your weird obsseion? Oh you poor thing!" she then squeezes him tighter, and said "Please don't tell the others That I hugged you and think that you're cute ok?" Muggy raised one of his hand and said "Oh don't worry! Your secret are safe with me,since you're the only one here actually thinks I'm cute anyway! But for real where are we going anyway?"

Saya look at him again "To get me some answers…!"

_The Think Tank Central Computer…_

"Ah! Welcome back… Saya right? Where're the others?" Klein was hovering towards her, Saya still haven't get used to seeing a floating talking human brain heading toward her so she took a small step back and said "They're still asleep! But I want to ask you something!" Klein shrugged his extendable arms and said "OK shoot!"

Saya took a deep breath and continue "Tell me about the Portal Technology you guys developed long ago!"

….

End of Chapter 11


	12. Guess who's comin' to Dinner

Chapter 12: Guess who's coming to dinner.

"Portal?" Klein was quite surprised by Saya's question, but that technology doesn't sounds strange to him so he quickly answered "Ah yes! The StarGate Project! I haven't heard that name in… I don't really remember how long BUT! I do know what it is for.."

Saya still holding Muggy to her chest and smiled "Am all ears!"

Klein then continue "Well, along time ago there was an idea that WHAT iF people don't have to waste their time sitting around in the subway reading those cheap trashy magazines and newspaper tabloids while waiting for the trains to arrived at the stations, and our soldiers can reach the front line in mere seconds after deployment,and all they have to do to reach the destination is took two… foo..footste…tep forward! . Klein is still struggling with his mistake about the word 'foot' since his databanks was damaged thanks to Elijah and Mobius he always think of foots and toes at penis-tipped thingies. But that is not enough to stop his monologue "Thus we began to design and build a portal system with some of the most advanced technologies had ever available for our time, sadly after those promising tests there were various complications that came up…" Saya still quietly listening. Klein clear his imaginary throat and continue "See the Portal is not absolutely stable, the power source is not efficent to keep it continuously open without suffered from energy overload! Also we can only control one end of the portal but not the other end, in short it's like a mystery wormhole you'll never knew where it will chuck you out once you entered it! God bless the poor souls of the volunteers, none of those poor bastards ever came back! So after … I don't really remember what but that was a very important event that completely shut down the Project for good, so in the end only TWO Portals generator was created, one somewhere in the wasteland and the other one his right here in Big MT! In fact its in this very central Computer dome.

Saya was filled with excitement "Can… Can I… See it?" Klein didn't waste any time and replied "Suddenly! Right this way missy! You know most of my colleagues thinks this idea of mine was a complete waste of time and money, but I think it's because we lacked time and money! Oh and don't mind them,they're just taking a rest!" Klein pointed at his colleagues that was attached to a nearby wall with all their monitors turned off but their orbs are still glowing. Saya was still nervous but quickly follow the floating Brain to a very large room with a pentagon platform that was surrounded with blast-proof glass. There is a small metallic stairs that lead to the control room that can be viewed from the pentagon platform underneath.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Klein said as he hovering toward the stairs and up to the control room which followed by Saya who as amazed by the marvels of the sight in front of her, she let out a low toned and long "Wowwww" as she gaze her eyes around. Upon reaching the control room Saya put Muggy down and walks toward Klein who was hovering in front of a series of control panels and levers, he was pressing and pulling levers professionaly with his extendable arms. It doesn't take long for the system to be up and running despite the device is nearly 250 years old. Muggy on the other hand was wandering around the control small control room looking for something to do until he noticed an old coffee mug on top of a nearby documents shelf, he silently screamed "Bingooooo!" and quickly trying to make his way up to his target by climbing up to it.

After getting system started up, Klein then start to monologue yet again "Now we ultilize the…" At that moment everything Klein was both too advanced and kinda unecessary to Saya so all she does is just stare at the massive pentagon plaform started to activate and sending out random electrical sparks, and all she can hear from Klein was simply "Blah blah blah blah bleh blah bluh bluh blehh blah bleh bleh… " and so on.

_Meanwhile,somewhere in Tokyo, Original Earth.._

"C'mon everyone were almost there!" said Rika Minami, one of the finest sniper of the SAT force as she dropped a Zombie with her sniper rifle at close range without even need to aim. "Is everyone alright?" said Souchiro Tagaki, a man around his early 40s wearing a black military uniform with his hair slicked back, and a very fancy katana mounted on his waist. he look back at everyone with his fierce predatory eyes then beam his eyes back at a little girl which his wife Yuriko Tagaki, the genius Wallstreet stockbroker was carrying on her arm "Don't worry, We'll be safe soon!" she comforted the girl.

The little girl smiled "Don't worry I'm not scare now that everyone is here! Right Zeke?" the girl, Alice Maresato rubbed the forehead of her puppy. "I hope Rei is ok!" said Kiriko Miyamoto a feared mobile traffic police officer. "Don't worry honey! She's a tough girl,I have the feeling she had already reached the Military stronghold long before us!" said Tadashi Miyamoto the private detective as he put his hand gently on his wife's shoulder. Despite what he just said, he himself is still struggling with the very though of "Is their daughter still alive and alright?".

"Alright everyone be on your guard! The route ahead leads right to the Military Helicopter landing zone for evacuation, it's a very spacious but nonetheless would be most likely filled with 'them' so always have your weapons ready!" said Souchiro with a decisive tone as he draw his Katana. Everyone readied their weapons, Yuriko was holding a Glock 17 on one hand, Tadashi with a 38. snub nose revolver and Kiriko with her berretta M9. Rika already readied her signature HK PSG-1 Sniper rifle and her sidearm, a SiG Sauer P226 on her waist.

And with that everyone quickly run toward the Landing Zone while dropping any Zombie that blocked their path. But luck wasn't kind to them, they arrvived just to see the Landing Zone is now just a burning pile of debris, every single helicopter is either already took off long ago or destroyed in the blast. "NOOOO! NOOO! NOOO!" Tadashi just collasped to his knee and slammed his fist to the conrete ground and screamed in anger. The others just quietly stare at the choas before them with just barely a glimmer of hope in their eyes.

And just when things can't possibly get any worse, a massive horde of Zombies was heading toward them. No one said a single words, everyone just pick up their weapons and fire every single bullets they got at the approaching horde while hoping some kind of miracle will save them because by the looks of this, their remaining ammunitions is not gonna be enough to took them all out…

_Big MT, Think Tank Portal Generator chamber…_

Saya is still speechless from looking at the slowly forming Portal in front of her while Klein is still busy with his monolouge and operating the Generator at the same time. Muggy on the other hand had finally reached the top of the shelve and get his hand on the old coffee mug, he held it to his monitor and said "Oh Daddy lovessss you too!... Okkkk so how Am I gonna get down from this thing anyway…!" Muggy just then realized he had made a terrible mistake that instead of getting himself up there to get the mug he could have asked Saya to get it for him. So he started to panic and look around helplessly for something to help him climb down.

The portal had fully formed with it's violet vortex and intense lighting bolts shooting out from it. Saya jumped a bit at the sight and turned to Klein "So you mean this thing can open it exit on any place on earth and off earth?" Klein folded his extendable arms and repiled "Precisely! The only problem is if we don't turn the thing off in time,it could caused a very very very very large plasma explosion. So I think it's enough for a show today!" As Klein was about to pull the lever to deactivate the portal he and Saya heard a scream above them "INCOMINGGGG!".

They look up to see Muggy still holding the coffee mug,had decided to make a jump in order to get down but ended up landing right on the control panels. Due to it's metallic body and weight, Muggy was unharmed though he crushed the panels upon impact. He got up to look at the damage he accidentally caused and sheepishly said "Oops.." Both Saya and Klein look back at the Portal now began to roar wildly and shooting out more lightning bolts just like how the gang got here, the two and said in unison "AW SHOOT!"…

_Tokyo, Destroyed Landing Zone…_

"Shit! IM OUT!" Tadashi shouted as he dumped the last bullet into another zombie, killing it. Kiriko look at him "I'm out too..". Rika and Yuriko had also used all their ammunitions, Souchiro while being a master at swordmanship he is still a human being thus he was exausthed from all the slashing he been giving the approaching Zombies.

The group look at each others quietly as another massive horde is approaching from afar,with nowhere left to run. Everyone was somewhat thinking the same thing,if they're gonna die they're gonna die trying. Alice just dug her face into Yuriko's chest whom comforting her by gently stroking her hair. Yuriko then softly sobbed "Saya! I'm so sorry…!"

As everyone stand firmly on their feet to accept their fate. A series of loug lightning sounds emitted from the sky, next thing they knew were some lighting bolt suddenly struck the ground near where they stand. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Rika covering her hair due to somekind of suction power that was getting stronger and stronger behind them. It had already started to slight drag everyone backward. Souchiro look at the source of the lightning to find a large Violet Vortex was floating above them. He then look back at everyone "Whatever that is,I don't think it's gonna be any better than 'them'!"

But before anyone can say anything, the suction power suddenly skyrocket and everyone was sucked into it in mere second…

_Big MT, Think Tank Portal Generator chamber…_

As the Portal roared more and more, Saya was hiding behind the consoles next to Klein while holding Muggy Tightly in her arms. Klein look at the Portal and said "Don't worry! Even if It opened somewhere on earth or anywhere else the chance of it brough along a living species is very very very very very low, we tested it several times in the past, all it ever brought back were a bunch of rocks, soda cans sometimes moon's stones andddd an bumper part of a car…!" Saya was busy covering her ears from the loud noises so she haven't been really pay attention to Klein.

Just then the Portal just simply disappeared in split second leaving a powerful shockwave that shattered the glass barrier and made some lound 'thuds' on the plaform. Saya couldn't believe her ears when she suddenly hear a female voice which sounds a lot like her mother "Ughhh…Where is this place! Are you alright Alice-chan?" Saya who was in shock still hiding behind the busted console then heard a little girl replied "Yes! Zeke is ok too!" then came a rough and calm voice which she could regonized anywhere "Is everyone else alright?".

Before the rest can answer, Saya just shot up from her hiding spot and look down at the platform to find her families and some other people was down there. All she could do at the moment was shouted "MOM? DAD?". Yuriko was frozed by that voice and look up at the control room above to see her daughter now with a bob cut and a sleeveless shirt accompanied by a military pants and boots, a little robot was in her arms and a strange looking rifle was slung over her shoulder. Yuriko just covered her mouth and burst out sobbing seeing her daughter is still alive. She shouted back with all her might "SAYYA!"

Not wasting any time, Saya climbed down the emergency ladder that leads inside of the blast-proof glass barrier and ran as fast as she can at her family, she still haven't let go of Muggy and proceed hugging her mother tightly with her free arm,both of them were sobbing heavily while Souchiro sat down next to them and put one hand on his daughter's shoulder,it might not be much of an act of affection but as Saya understand her father, that was more than enough for her.

Klein look at the very sight before him and smiled "Well,so much for the famed top secret Big MT facility!".

_Earlier that day…_

"Where could she be going at a time like this?" Rei was worried about Saya after the gang realized she has gone out on her own, Ethan was in the Armory to look for some more weapons as he called out "If I have to guess It's either she's taking a tour or she's at the Think Tank Central! That's all I can think of,just hope she does't wandered into Z-43 Innovative toxins plant…!" Saeko started to worry about what Ethan said "What's so dangerous about this Toxins plant anyway?". Ethan replied "Its better you not know…" then threw her a Pulse gun and a couple of Microfusion cells which she catched and put them in the satchel bag on her waist. Ethan then pulled out a Tesla cannon and insert a microfusion cell into the basket at the back of the weapon and gave it to Kohta then said "It's basically a bazooka that shoot explosive laser beam! You know what I mean?" Kohta inspecting the cannon with excitement and replied "Yep!"

Rei and Takashi each took a LAER with some ammuntions for them and slung the rifles over their shoulder. Takashi then said "Since we're just got here,I don't think we should split up! Beside this place at night gave me the creeps…" Rei giggled at his remark.

Ethan then slung his LAER over his shoulder and reloads his custom 45. automatic pistol then put it in his holster. Just then he noticed a dusty pistol lying behind a nearby shelf so he pick it up and instantly widened his eyes at the rather large pistol which greatly resembled the famous 50. Cal Desert Eagle in Takashi's world. He chuckled as he inspecting the handcannon "OH Mannn this must be Xmas or something! an .44 Automatic pistol! I'm always wanted to get my hands on one of these ancient babies! .44 ammuntion same as my old revolver,glad I'm still cautious enough to brough a whole bunch of them bullets with me!" Ethan then pull back the rail and continue "7 Shots! Gas operated,intimidating design accompanied by sheer power! Perfect for when you collecting taxes!"

He then took out the empty magazine and load it up with his spare .44 bullets and shove the magazine back in, then press a little button near the trigger and it automaticly snapped the rail back into place and took some more empty magazines in a nearby crate and then start loading them up. He then look at the others and said "With this thing you can punch a hole with the size of you head through anything or anyone you shoot it at! From what I see this thing is by far the only rival worthy for the 45. automatic pistol! The last of it's kind…!" Ethan then put the pistol in his back hostlter,while Kohta let out a disappointed sign since he could have get to that handcannon sooner if he wasn't a bit lazy when looking around the Armory. Ethan then said to the gang "Alright! Anyone got any ideas?" the others was still thinking until X-13 suddenly said "You know, Klein had monitors all around Big MT so he could keep an eye on everything and everyone that came in and out of the perimeter! You could ask him if he saw miss Saya!" Ethan look at his suit in disbelief "Well! Since that's the only subtle idea I've heard so far guess we'll ask Klein then, you guys good?". The gang all nodded and ready their equipments.

Shizuka poke her head out of the kitchen and shout "Come back soon! I'll make some midnight snackkk!... No Deathmeat that's the Toaster!"

…

"So… You guys ever missed your… eh … parents?" Ethan awkwardly asked his friends as they on their way to the Think Tank Central, Rei, Saeko,Kohta and Takashi was surprised to hear this from Ethan, all those times they been together the guy have never took interest in his friends's private life such as their parents and all that stuffs. So this took the gang a moment to get it together and answer. Rei started "Well, of course I do! My mom and dad were in the Law Enforcement line of career, Mom was a awesome police officer, and my dad was a great detective! I always wishes I could be like them when I grew up, you know going around helping other people who are in needs…! Sorry that was kind of cheesy of me!" She then slightly blushed. Ethan smiled and turn to the others "So? What about you guys?" Takashi,Kohta and Saeko was scratching their head in unison and grinned back with novelty sweat on their hair and again replied in unison "Well yea… of course we do!" Ethan chuckled since he know they're telling the truth, giving the fact that the three was not much of a sentimental kind of folks.

Just then Ethan noticed from afar that the Think Tank Central's main gate was open, and that got him worried "Somethings wrong… Those brains never left that blast-proof gate open before! C'mon!" Ethan then dash towards it with the others. But suddenly a crimson red laser beam headed toward him which he quickly roll over and dodged it. Soon as he back on his feet Ethan draw his LAER and aim it at the source of the shot. It was a gigantic Sentrybot armed with a gatling gun on one arm and the other arm with a Built-in LAER armcannon and both arms are pointing directly at Ethan with an intent to eliminate him with extreme prejudice.

Ethan started to felt nervous but he still hold his aim right at the sentrybot and said to the others "I'll hold him off! You guys run as fast as you can to the Think Tank Central,secure the place and find a way to close the door! And by any chance Klein and his wackos buddies still alive, tell them that some of their toys breached the perimeters! GO NOW!"

Without a word the others quickly ran toward the Think Tank Central, Saeko look back at Ethan as she run and whispered "Don't you die on me ye hear?"

_Present time…_

"Where.. Are we anyway?" Yuriko asked Saya while still holding her daughter tightly in her arms. Saya srcatches her head and sheepishly said "Its… a very very very very longggg and hard to believe story! Now all you need to know for now is that this is… Earth… but NOT Our Earth! Me and some of my friends were brought here the same way you guys were by that…. Violet Vortex thingie!" Rika shrugged "Well It already hard to believe that we actually survived that trip in that… vortex so yea I guess I believe you!"

Before anyone could say anything Klein was hovering down from the control room and greeted his new visitors "Greetings I am…" before he could finish his sentence Souchiro draw his katana and pointed right at him. Saya run over and hold down his arm "Dad calm down,hes my eh… aquaintance! I know hes a floating brain in a tin can but he mean us no harms!" the others don't know what to say to the being before them so they just stand there and stare at Klein with their jaw open.

Souchiro sheated his katana and said "My apology!". Rika then walks toward Klein and asked "sooo how does this thing keep you alive anyway?" Klein quickly replied "well that's….. I don't really know!".

Just then Saeko,Kohta,Takashi and Rei rushed right into the Think Tank Central and starts looking around, all they saw was 0, 8, Borous, Mobius and Dala was on their stand by mode next to a wall with electrical wires attached to their orbs. Takashi shouted "IS ANYONE HERE? KLEINN? SAYA?"

Rei noticed a open door connected to a stair nearby and said "Takashi! That door wasn't open when we first got here.." Takashi then look at Saeko and both of them nodded at each other in unison, The three then slowly walks on the stairs and throught the door.

As soon as they got a view of what's inside which was somekind of busted control room

With a pentagon platform beneath it which was surrounded by a barrier of shattered glass, and there was people down there. Takashi quickly noticed Saya and Klein so he wasting no time calling out to them "SAYA! ARE YOU OK?"

Saya look up and shouted back "Takashi! Rei! Saeko!...What…what are you guys doing here?". Kiriko regonized the name Rei so she look up at the newly arrived group and saw her daughter just entered the room with her hair tied up into a pony tail and was wearing a gray tank top under a jumpsuit with the top part tied around her waist and a rifle similar to the one Saya had in her grip. Kiriko was shocked and elated at the same time so all she could do is shouted "REI? REI?".

Upon hearing her name Rei look down at the group underneath the platform she was standing and instanly froze on her feet the very moment she regonized her mom and dad. In a split second Rei vault over the platform handling and landed on the floor,then without a word she ran toward her parents and hugged both of them while sobbing heavily. Tadashi hold her daughter in his arm as he silently weeping. Kiriko kept on sobbing and said "I Though… I though…" Rei understand what she said and replied " I know mom… I though so to…" Alice was standing there witnessing the family reunion as she smiled to Zeke.

Takashi was standing on the plaform as he still worried about Ethan since the guy havent came back, so he asked Klein who was on the pentagon platform beneath "Doctor Klein! Ethan said that some of your toys breached the perimeters and one of them is attacking him! He told us to find you and closed the main gate in case he…."

Klein said nothing and quickly hovering up to the platform and out to the control room which was followed by the others even though they have no idea what was happening. He then went toward a large monitor in the central computer room and pressing some buttons until it activated and showing a series of texts that read :

**Surveillance nano Implant activated.**

**Connecting….**

**Subject: Ethan Van Dyke**

**Surveillance method: Eyes sight**

**Live video mode online…**

Then the screen started to show a live video of what Ethan is seeing with his eyes, which was a Sentrybot in front of him with both of it's arms weapons heavily damaged.

Saya was shocked at the sight. She then turn to Klein "How did you..". Klein still pressing the buttons on the control panel and said "You see when he first came here, we performed some operation on his body while he was unconcious! I personally implanted an experimental nano sized camera into his eyes as means of surveillance purpose! I never actually though about really using it until now!"

Yuriko asked Saya "Who is this Ethan Van Dyke person anyway?" Saya still glue her eyes to the screen showing Ethan reloading the his LAER and shoot at the Sentrybot as she answered "He's taken care of us when we first got here! He gave us trainning to handle our self! Hes… like my a goofy brother I never had…" Yuriko look at her daughter still havent took her eyes away from the screen and smiled as she though "_Saya never actually admire anyone before in her life, this is quite a interesting young man"_

Rika asked Klein in English "Shouldn't we help him?" which surpised Rei "wait! you speaks english too?" she asked him. Tadashi scratches his nose "Actually me and your mom does too! You just never asked!". Rei felt quite awkward so she folded her arms and continue looking at the screen. Souchiro still folding his arms and coldly said "It's too dangerous out there beside he's a stranger to us!" Saya look at her dad with a bit frustration even she knew her dad cared for the safety of everyone but that still pretty cold to leave a person, a foreigner to be exact to fight for his life alone. She then snapped back "No he's not… for me!" Klein then cut in "He's right missy! That's a RY-589 Ultimo bot, I created it… I know, plus I think the boy will be just fine! He took out Ultimo's main weapons. Now all he need to to deactivated it.

Klein then activated something and pulled a nearby microphone and speak into it "Boy! Can you hear me?"

Ethan heard Klein voice from his Pip-Boy, so he raised it up to his face as he try open fire on the Sentrybot with his .45 Automatic pistol, unfortunately the robot's armor are too thick to penetrate so the bullets just bounced off the armor's surface.

"Klein? How... Never mind You know how to smoke this thing?" Ethan said while reloading his pistol. Klein quickly answered without thinking "Kick him in the Nuts!" upon hearing Ethan don't even know why but he actually ran over to the Sentrybot and kick the robot in the lower region which gave out a loud 'Booong' sound and a pain in his feet. Before Ethan can react to the pain the Sentrybot swing it's damaged arm right into his stomach, sending him flying 3 feet away and landed face first on the ground. X-13 then applied some stimpak into his veins and giggled "You know It's a good thing I don't have feelings cause that look like it hurt a lot!" And to his surprise the Sentrybot spoke "ULTIMO SMASH!" Ethan struggling to get up as he spitted out some bloods which worried Saeko who was watching over the screen.

Ethan then speaks into the Pip-boy "That didn't work Doc!" Klein chuckled "Actually that was just a joke my boy! I didn't think you would do it for real!" Ethan still disorted from the hit replied "Remind me… to kill you… after I finished with this thing…"

Klein smiled "fair enough! Now you can't penetrate the torso armors, BUT it's head is only covered by standard steel layers so its easier to punch a hole throught it though its gonna take a very big gun and couple of well placed shots…"

Ethan rolled his eyes and draw his .44 Automatic pistol and ran toward the Sentrybot as he fired mutiple shot at it's head, true to what Klein said that the bullets actually damaged the bot's head armor plates but still not enough to staggered the thing. Suddenly in a unexpected move the Sentrybot dash forward and grabbed Ethan with both it's damaged arms into a bearhug manuveur. Ethan struggling to reload his pistol and point at right at its head and repeatedly pull the trigger, caused much more damaged but even that still not enough to make the robot let go of him.

As the Sentrybot tighten its grip on Ethan's body sending more and more pain into him. X-13 then dispensed some more stimpak and casually said "Stimpak comin up..". Ethan finally ran out of ammutions, and the pain has became to much for him to handle that he lost his grip on his pistol and dropped it on the ground.

Hearing Ethan really growled in pain for the first time ever since he met her make Saeko covered her mouth with tears slowly formed in her eyes and Rei just hugged her parents while still sticking her eyes to the screen. Ultimo then spoke "ULTIMO IS CHAMPION!" as its crushing Ethan.

Ethan noticed that the bullets caused enough damages to destroyed a portion of the robot's armor that protected its main CPU, so in an act of dessperation. Ethan just screamed and Bang his forehead repeatedly into the damaged armor part with all his might. Miraculously the armor broke and fell out from all the banging thus revealed the core CPU. Blood has already gushing out from Ethan's forehead but he managed to gathered enough strength to Slam his forehead into the CPU, breaking it as a result.

Ultimo began to shakes violently before releasing Ethan from its grips with sparks shooting out of its head, then suddenly went limp after letting some weird mechanical noises.

Ethan picked up his .44 automatic pistol and put it in his holster as he struggling to stand up straight from all the blood loss due to his headbanging. X-13 then said "I think… you should get that look at!". Ethan then grinned as he still wobbling on his feet, he look at the now deactivated Ultimo and said "DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!"

Seeing him still got enough strenght to joke around Saeko and the others was glad, Souchiro still silently observing his behavior. Ethan then wobbly walks toward the Think Tank. Klein pin pointed his location and said to the others as he gave Saeko a mini tablet with a map of Big MT on it. "Take this mini nav-map! I marked his location on it, bring him back here for some medical attention.."

Everyone then followed Saeko as she, Rei, Takashi, Kohta and Saya rushed to Ethan.

Muggy was standing there still holding his coffee mugs as he said "So what Am I suppose to do?" Klein look at him and said "You can start by walking up the others.." Muggy was disappointed so he hang his monitor then signed as he went toward the 'sleeping' doctors to wake them up.

As the gang got him in their sight, Saeko was the first to rush to him. Ethan just look at her and grinned "Guess whooo's the newww champion… " and with that he collapsed on the ground, Saeko sat down by his side and pick his head up then chuckled "You idiot…" She was cut off by the others, Saya rushed to their side and examine his wound "Its nothing fatal but it will be if we don't stop the bleeding soon!" Ethan's blood loss started to took effect on his brain,he then look at Saya and grinned "Heyyy…. Where the fuck have you been…?" Saya just smiled back at him, just then Yuriko sat down next to him and tear out a part of her shirt and hold it down onto his wound. Ethan noticed the stranger and smiled "Heyyyy Pretty mama… You free tonight?" Saya chuckled as she jokingly patted on his cheek "That's my mother you dipshit.. " Ethan just blankly said "Oh…I mean hello miss eh…." Yuriko smiled at him and said "save you strength Don't talk, I'm Yuriko Tagaki! That was the most idiotic … yet possibly the bravest act I have ever seen, I can see why Saya look up to you!" Ethan don't know what to say since he cant't think straight let alone talk straight so he just wiggle his head and giggled.

He then look at Takashi,Rei, Kohta and the newly arrived strangers and smiled "Wowwww Didn't expect any guess today…." Takashi then help the others to pick him up and carry him back to the Think Tank for the Auto-Doc to fix him up. As they walk back Tadashi said to Rei "You know, I like that boy already!" Rei just rolled her eyes and smiled at Takashi which he blushed upon noticed it. Souchiro still havent said a single word.

Alice then walks to his side while holding Zeke and smiled at him "Please don't die Big Brother!" Zeke then lick him on his cheek. Ethan grinned and pat on Alice's head with his bloodstained hand and look at the others then smiled "You know…. This aint the kind of place to bring children along.." the other can only giggled at his joke while still worry about his condition.

Rika was helping Saeko,Takashi and Kohta carrying Ethan with a stretch that Saya always got mounted behind her back next to her LAER. Rika look at Ethan as he still look at the sky above him while saying all kind of nonsense cruds and jokingly asked Saeko "Is he single?" Saeko looked back at Rika and smiled "Yep! But I doubt anyone in this place can handle him…" Rika understand what Saeko meant, it was somewhat a sparks of jealousy,Saeko herself can't even explained why she felt jealous of Rika just because she asked a question about Ethan's relationship's status. The female sniper then smiled back "Oh I ain't from around this place honey.."

….

End of Chapter 12


	13. Would You like a Tour?

Chapter 13: Would you like a tour?

"We're back doc!" Saeko said as she and the others rushed into the Think Tank Central dome carrying Ethan lying on a stretcher with blood covered a large portion of his face. Klein and the other now awakened doctors float over him to examine. Dala once again shove her monitor right into Ethan's face and hysterically said "ooowww! What happened to you my little teddy bear?" which caused Saya rolled her eyes and look at the others then said "Don't worry, she's a doctor… I think… " which everyone don't know how to respond to that but just standing there and stare blankly at Dala.

"This is no time for lolly gagging Woman! Get Your Teddy bea… I mean the boy to the Auto-Doc right now!" Mobius said as he knocking his extendable arms on Dala's orb. Klein picked Ethan up by one arm and one leg on one side and Dala does the same on the other side and carry him to the Medical center which Ethan had his many operations when he was abducted here. Klein then look at everyone "We'll take it from here! You folks should get some rest… considering the trip you just went on! I believe there are more than enough room back in the apartment we gave to the boy that you may find subtle for means of shelter!". As the two Brains carrying him Ethan to lift his head up since there was nothing to support it and struggling to look around and said in a 'drunken' voice "Heyyyy…. Could you… loosen up on the cuffs…. ? ..I can't feel the left side of my brain… Oh…wait ... there it is,carry on…"

Everyone just look at how Dala and Klein carried Ethan to the Medical center in disbelief, Kiriko then whispered to Tadashi "I think those two tin cans are more of Quacks then Doctor!" Mobius then smiled at the two when he overheard what she said "Don't worry ma'm! They are doctors… well used to anyway, you see we been here for so long! Most of us already lost our sanity,our morality…. And our common sense in the process!" Mobius then cleared his imaginary throat and continue "But rest asure… He SHOULD be fine!"

Saya then smiled to Yuriko "Don't worry mom! Ethan won't die that easily, he fought things worse than that robot back when he was trainning us! We should get back to The Sink, everyone must be tired!" Yuriko smiled at Saya and look at the others which they nodded in agreement. Souchiro still refuse to speak as usual…

_The Sink…_

"Wowwww! I like this place already honey!" Tadashi said as he walk throught the hallway to the Apartment's lobby. Kiriko rolled her eyes "Dear! We still don't even know what this place is and you already liked it?" Tadashi shrugged "Well so far I know that it got a nice place to stay, and to be honest that's all I need to know for now!". Rei then wrap her arm around her mom's arm and said "We're got so much to tell you and everyone… that may took quiteeeeeee a while though!" Kiriko patted Rei's head and said "Well, that's why they invented coffee honey!".

Rika was fascinated by the technology around the apartment "Holy Smoke! I never seen these kinds of high tech gizmos before in my life!the gorvement sure know how to hid their good stuffs… " Saya walks beside her while holding Muggy who still holding on to his new found coffee mug in her hands said to Rika "The American gorvement to be exact! But this ain't exactly the United States of America that WE knew about in those history books …"

Rika still don't understand what Saya means by that so she scratches her head as she walks toward the lobby door. As soon as the door opened, Rika was tackled by Deathmeat and it does the very same thing he did when he first met Ethan: lick the crap out of her face. Rika try to get out of it's grip as she yelled "EEEEKKKK! What THE FRIGGITY FUCK IS THAT?" Saeko grinned at the sight "It's Ethan's pet! And I think he likes youuuuu!" which caused Deathmeat to get off of her and sat down then look at her with an excited look on it's hidious face with two horns coming out of it forehead and demonic pointy teeth in it's skeletal looking jaws while wagging its tail, Alice ran right to the little deathclaw and hugged it as she innocently said "Awww you're so cute!" which the others find it strange that a little girl like her actually think the little four limbs devil with claws that could grind a person face into string cheese is 'cute' . Just then Shizuka poke her head now covered with dust and a little of ashes out of the kitchen and said "Oh You guys BA…" She froze solid as she saw Rika.

Without and single word Both Rika and a dusty Shizuka leap at each other and hugged one another tightly, both we're obviously elated as they rubbed their cheeks agaisnt each others while behind them were a strange pink glittering background.

Takashi just look at the weird sight in front of him and everyone as he blankly said to Rei "They do know that we can see that…. Background… thingy… don't they?" Rei was also stare blankly at the sight and replied "It's… best that we don't know the answer…"

Saeko awkwardly pointed at the hugging couple in front of her and asked "You two…. Know each other?" Shizuka keep pressing her cheek onto Rika's and answered "We suree do! Rika's my Bff!" which Rika smiled as a respond. The sight of both of Shizuka and Rika's missiles rubbing agaisnt each other make Kohta's jaw wide open an his eye widened with blood shot veins visible, however he then received a big slap to the back of his head by Saya. Shizuka noticed Ethan isn't with the others so that got her both curious and worried "Where's Ethan? I though he went with you guys…" Kohta then walk up to her then slowly lowered his head tried to look sad then said "He's… well… It's hard for me to say this but…" Just before Kohta can get a reaction out of Shizuka Saya smashed her fist on his head again and continue his sentence "He's fine, just need some stitches is all!" Saya then gaze her intense eyes at Kohta whom shrugged and sheepishly said "What? It's been so long since I made a joke…A good one at least!"

Saeko then clapped her hand and said to everyone "Ok guys! There are still enough… more than enough room for everyone to stay in, claim your room, take a shower if you needed it! There is some weapons and spare clothing in the Armory over there and the kitchen is up and running… Just ignore the Toaster when you get in!" Kiriko raised her palm and asked "What about the toaster anyway?" Saeko blankly answered "It's a living mechanical sentinent who think he's a destroyer of all living organic lifeforms, he tends to talk and rambling a lot about his 'burn the world' agenda, aside from that I think he's pretty cute!" Kiriko put her palm down with her eye wide open both from surprised and disbelief. So she decided to take a look, and as soon as she disappear behind the kitchen door for about 5 seconds a series of shouting can be heard behind it "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME YOU PATHETIC ORGANIC MAGGOT! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME WITH THOSE SLIMY ORGANIC SKIN YOUR YOURS!" after that Kiriko walks out of the kitchen with a blank expression on her face before she look at Saeko who was smiling at her and said "You weren't kidding alright!"

Yuriko was sitting on a couch next to Deathmeat and Alice who was cuddling him the very moment he got off of Rika which he have no objection to, strangely that Deathmeat get along just fine with everyone except for Klein, though it stay on the neutral side with the other Doctors. Yuriko look around the room and said "This place is…. so Amazing! You still haven't tell us where this is yet Saya dear!"

Saya excitedly sat down on the couch beside her mom which everyone decided to sit down and listen to the story as well. Tadashi took off his belt and his tie and his shoes while putting his feets onto the hologram table and signed "Awwww yeaaaa! Much better!" Kiriko rolled her eyes at him and said "Dearrrr!" which he quickly acknowledge and put both of his feets down with a disappointed look on his face. Souchiro just sat down gently and quietly next to his wife.

Saya then took a deep breath and began "Well This place was…

_Half an Hour later…_

Yuriko put one hand on her cheek with a sad expression and said "Oh Dear …" Kiriko clenched her hands on her pants with an intense look on her face "How could they do such a reckless act, I don't care is this Place isn't our Earth but no Gorvenment can just start a full-scale Nuclear war on another country just because they refuse to agree with one another… that's just…just… Childish!" Tadashi patted her shoulder as an act comforting.

Rika bit her lip "I can't even imagine what a real nuclear war looks like…!" Saya then put on of her hand down on the hologram table and said "No one could… We can only imagine the wors …" She was cut off when she noticed that the hologram table that everyone though to be a ordinary over-decorated table started to making beeping sounds and out of nowhere a large hologram screen pop up from the projector in the middle of the table that looks like a blue-ish decorator. There were a series of texts that read:

**Welcome back Dr Mobius… **

**Accessing Database…**

**-ED-E drones Video records.**

**-Logs.**

**-Video Logs.**

**-Blueprints data.**

Saya was shocked at what's in front of her and everyone "This is a hologram interface computer… never actually thought these guys were this Advanced before the war…"

Everyone is still curiously looking at the holoscreen. Saya decided to take the initative as she put Muggy down on the floor and pointed her finger on the ED-E drones records and said "ED-E drones?" before she knew it the screen switched into video mode, and what appear on the screen was not something anyone here would have expected. It was a series of Videos recored by the ED-Es when they scouting around the city during the war, Muggy upon regonized what it slowly back away on his tiny wheel and said "I think I'm gonna give you guys some privacy, I need to get my eh…Mug to bed,it's pass its bedtime ya know…It gets cranky when its sleepy!". As he rolls away he grunted to himself "Dammit Muggy that's the best excuse you can think of you metalfucker you!". back to the current video that have a 'Washington D.C' text on the top right corner of the screen showing the view of the ED-E drone from above the Capital's city, everything was covered in hellish atomic fire from collapsing buildings to the decimated suburban area. The screen flickered a bit before shifed to a view of a burning resident area, numerous human's scream can be heard in the background but most painfully is the fact that most of the scream was children's. Saya upon seeing just that part grabbed her mother's hands and clenched on to it tightly which her mother does the same. Both Saya and Yuriko can already felt the tiny bit of tears rushing up their sockets, Rei also started to held onto her mom and dad, she was already had tears rolling down her eyes.

The records then switched to New vegas, New Reno and various places when they were all burning in Atomic fire but this time the view was on the street level, the drones were hovering just above the ground. There were burning corpses lying around, piled into a mountain of hell fire some people are still alive as they being burned alive by Atomic fire as they screaming in agonizing pain and rolled on the ground. There were a burning corpse of a mother still holding on to her child's corpse as both of the unfortunate victims of the war caused by their reckless ruler was slowly incinerated by radioactive fire.

Rei just can't take it anymore and quickly dug her face into Kiriko's chest and burst out crying as hard as she can, Kiriko hugged Rei back tightly also with tears streaming down her eyes. Saeko,Rika, Kohta, Shizuka and Tadashi had no choice but to look away from the horror on screen, Takashi was covering Alice's eyes since the horrific part started. Since he don't want the little girl to be traumatized for the rest of her life,but to his knowledge the poor girl has already seen enough footage to make her hold on tightly to him and cry. Souchiro for some reasons have no reaction to this, he just closed his eyes and silently sit there.

The video then stopped with a text that read:

**End of Records…. **

Saya slowly point her shaking fingers toward the off symbol on the screen and deactivate the hologram, just to reveal that Ethan have just entered the lobby still wearing X-13 with a bandage wrap around his forehead region. Ethan knew what they saw when he saw Saya and Rei and was crying.

Saeko upon seeing Ethan, for some reasons she shot up from her seat and dash toward him and hugged the guy like she never hugged a person that she deeply cared about before in her life and before he knew it, she cried. Ethan was surprised, since he nor anyone here would have expected this from a tough chick like her. But he gently wrap his arms around her and whispered "I know…. I know… I didn't tell you about the table cause I don't want you guys to withness the horror of a nuclear war like I have to when I first got here…" he then sheepishly said "Tell ye the truth I didn't know it was a hologram projector until I fell asleep on it from drinking too much!" Saeko still try to stop her sobbing as she giggled under his chestplate.

Ethan then look at the newly arrived folks and awkwardly said "Well, since everyone his new here, I'm Ethan! Ethan Van Dyke but Ethan is fine.." Souchiro suddenly look at Ethan with a tense look and coldly said "Are you the leader of this group?" Ethan was caught off guard on this question, since he never actually considered himself to be anything apart from a merc who was trying to make a living. Even after he met and befriended Takashi's gang, the guy still see them as his equals, his homies. He never actually gave any matters a fully serious thoughts whether the matter is small or big. He then scratches his head "Well… I guess… No! I don't really believe in leadership… well since the last time I trusted a guy who was leading my team he ended up getting us ambushed and… you know…I think of them as my homies!" Ethan then stopped since he started to talk like a nervous boy who was meeting his fiance's dad for the first time. The word 'homies' caused some people in the group giggled.

Souchiro however didn't look very pleased, not angry ,just not pleased. He then stand up and said "Giving the honesty of your answer! I won't allow this gang and especially MY family walking around this dangerous and ravaged world of yours without a leader… To be Honest I seriously doubted your capability to be a leader so In the mean time, I'll take that responsibility…" With that he turn away from Ethan but stopped in his track and said "However, You have my gratitute for taking care and keeping my daughter safe…" and with that being said he walks off to his room. Ethan awkwardly look at the others in confusion. Saya walks toward him and pat him on the back "Don't worry! My dad mean well, he really care about the safety of others! He's a military man so you know… he ain't gonna be happy to follow a youngster such as you or any of us, not to mention he's quite a cautious man It ain't easy to gain his trust! Beside you should be glad, I have never heard him said that he was thankful toward anyone before!" Yuriko smiled at Ethan "Saya's right! My husband may sound a bit like a uptight stick in the mud, but he is a really good man who cared about others. He just kinda suck at showing it!"

Ethan look back at Yuriko and said "Actually I felt awkward because he reminded me a lot of my pop!" Saeko still standing next to Ethan windened her eyes "You never told us about Your Pop before! What was he like?" Ethan scratches his head "Well he was… somewhat like your dad! He was actually straightfoward enough to tell me that he found me lying around on his front porch when I was a baby. I can never understood the guy! He was more of a drill seargent to me than a father: Ethan don't do this, Ethan don't do that, Ethan clean up your damn mess, no son of mine is gonna live like a pig in this filthy wasteland ye hear and all that stuffs… Until one day the town we lived in were raided! He told me to stay inside!.. I didn't listen and ran out just to find him… on the ground covered with blood and his shotgun still in his grip! I look up to see a raider were coming at us with his rifle pointing right at me! Without a thought I just grabbed the shotgun and unload on the bastard, blew his right arm and the left side of his head right off!... I look back at my pop, all he did was grabbed my shotgun holding hand and said "Son… Just… promise me… That you won't become like me when you grew up…That's an Order ya hear ?" Then he died… I left the town with his shotgun in my hand and went on to be… Me when I was about… 14… wait no 13 actually!"

Saya lowered her head upon hearing his story and said "I'm sorry…!" Saeko also lowered her head on his shoulder, Everyone was doing the same since his story was blunt,short yet filled with sorrow. However they can understand that Ethan had kept his promise to his dad. The guy grew up to be the exact oppsite of his foster father,all goofy and free spirited young man that never take anything completely serious. Ethan then shrugged "Ey c'mon cheer up! This ain't the senior home ye know, Gloomy and depress are for old folks not us! Now who Wants a tour around? I was gonna go out and find some supplies, hopefully some more ammos and weapons since everyone here is gonna need them! Anyone wanna tag along?"

Tadashi stood right up and pulled up his sleeves then smiled "I'm in! this raggedy couch is killing my butt I tell ya kid!" Ethan then look at the others as he grin, Alice then ran over to him and hugged his leg "I want to go with you too big bro!" Ethan rubbed her head gently and chuckled "Maybe when you're older little miss! It ain't exactly a theme park out there ya know!" Alice still held onto his leg tightly and pouted her face "But I wanna! I know you're gonna keep me safe big bro!" Ethan still scratching his head as Kiriko stood up and smiled "Ethan's right Alice! beside I don't think that Souchiro would be pleased when he hear that we let you went out with a guy whom HE think that don't deserve to be called a leader!" Alice pouted her face and lowered her head in disappointment "Awwww!" Ethan laughed then rubbed her head again then said "Don't worry! I'll be fine, you gotta stay here and took care of Zeke and play with deathmeat!" Ethan then turns to Tadashi and Kiriko "Now you guys are gonna need some weapons! I'll check in the armory" Ethan leads Tadashi and Kiriko to through the Armory door as they were followed by Alice still holding on to Ethan's hand. He walks toward the weapons shelf and took out the last Remaining LAER, reload it for Tadashi to see how it's done then took a couple of microfusion cells and gave them to Tadashi,inronically the weapon supplies are largely outnumbered by the amount of ammunitions, There were various type of ammuntions stuffed in each crates ranging from .44 rounds that used for Ethan new found .44 Automatic Pistol, .45 rounds to Microfusion cells which took the highest place in numbers.

As Tadashi was examine the LAER Ethan look at him "You might wanna be careful where you point that thing, It shoot plasma beams in rapid mode! Easy to use, almost no recoil and light… just don't hold your hand on the barrel after you fired it for too long!" Tadashi only need to understand one thing is that this thing shoots deadly blue laser beams so he just nodded and slung it over his shoulder. Ethan draw his .45 pistol that Joshua gave him accompanied with some spare .45 rounds he took from the ammo crate and give to Kiriko then smiled I assume you already familiar with type of weapon! A friend gave it to me so please keep it safe miss!" Kiriko smiled back at Ethan then nodded as she tuck the pistol into the side of her pants. Ethan have also finished reloading his .44 automatic pistol and put it in his side holster and walk over to the shelf where he put his leather vest. After putting on the leather vest over his X-13 suit, X-13 giggled "Awww! You worried that I would catch a cold aren't ye?" Ethan chuckled and sacrcasticly said "Yeaaaa… That's the reason..!" He then grabbed a empty bag in the corner and walk out to lobby with Tadashi, Kiriko and Alice. Ethan then pointed at Zeke who was sleeping right next to Deathmeat who was rubbing his head agaisnt Saya and said "Wow! The two little tykes sure get along oddly fine aren't they?" Alice giggled as she heard that.

Ethan then open a secret stash space he hid behind a metallic plate that disguised as a wall next to the dead plant in the corner. Behind it was his Holorifle which he obtained in his time in Sierra Madre. It was a one of a kind weapon so he didn't use it much after he left the place since he want to 'keep it as new as possible'. He took it out of the shelf and peck on it's stock then said "OH I'm sorry for leaving you here allllll alone all these times… but don't worry, daddy is staying with you for GOOD this time!" and load it up with microfusion cells before taking a bunch of spare cells and put them in his side ultility bags. Kohta said pouting his face "Awwww man! Why do you always got the good stuffs?" Tadashi giggled at the sight and knock his elbow gently agaisnt Kiriko's and said "What did I told you! I really like that boy!" which Kiriko rolled her eyes in boredom. As they on they way out Saya called out to Ethan "You sure you're alright after all… THAT?" Ethan then tapped on the side of the bandage and smiled "Yepp! Mobius said I'm almost died from skull fracture, internal bleeding! He also said I dislocated my ankle when I kick that metal ass Ultimo in his metal nuts, he also wondered how could I managed to walk a couple of step with out screamed out in pain with that dislocated ankle pressing up and down the ground! But other than that I'm will be just Fine! I gotta say the auto-doc sure fix these wounds up nicely, they should have pay these things the same as they pay doctors around the Mojave!"

Upon hearing that Saya and Saeko just slowly shake their head as they laughed "Yep! You're fully recovered alright!" while Rei and Takashi just awkwardly smiled at him since both were surprised that the Auto-Doc was capable of fixing up wounds that would took weeks or months to heal in just mere hours. Rei then look at her parents and said "I want to go with you too mom!" Kiriko smiled at her and said "You need to rest honey! Beside I think it's tired enough to babysitting TWO kids as it is!" Ethan and Tadashi both said to Kiriko "Heeeyyy!" while Alice have no idea what is it about so she just standing there with her hand still held on to Ethan's. Ethan on the other hand still can't help but wondering that how could this little girl think of a guy like him as her big bro whe she just met him for about 3 hours ago.

Rei giggled at her mom's remark and said "Alright mom! You just be careful ok?" Kiriko smiled "Yes ma'm!" as she, Tadashi and Ethan walks out of the door.

Just as Rei sit back down Shizuka dashed out of the Kitchen with a dish full of freshly made inguana on a stick and look at everyone as she happily announced "I made some midnight snackkkkkk! Anyone want some?". Seeing that everyone was both surprised and nervous except for Kohta who stood up immediately and shouted "I DOOO!".

Rika was lounging on one of the couches snickered to herself "Yep! This world ain't so bad after all!"

_Outside of The Sink…_

"So what's with my daughter and that boy in the cool armor with the trench coat anyway?" Tadashi asked Ethan as they walk. Kiriko snapped her eyes right at Tadashi and said "Now Dear! I don't think this is the time NOR place to talk about things like that!" Ethan smiled "No It's ok ma'm! Yes there is something between Rei and Takashi but they're kinda shy to express it to one another! By the way how did you…" Tadashi slapped Ethan's shoulder as he laughed and said "Boy! I'm a father, It's my job to noticed stuffs like that!"

Ethan look at him and smiled "Well you can be sure that Takashi is a good boy… apart from being a shy and a virgin… yea he's a good boy!" Tadashi upon hearing the word 'virgin' pulled Ethan closer to him and asked "YOU MEAN THEY HAVEN'T *whistle* ALL THESE TIMES?" Ethan windened his eyes "WHAT? HELL NO! the farthest those two ever gone is held hands, look at each others and blushed for some inpaticular reasons! But no they haven't *whistle* yet!... least not when me and the gang were awake far as I know…" he said sheepishly.

Tadashi were both glad but also somewhat disappointed for some reasons but he decided to put that aside and patted Ethan on the shoulder again "Sorry for that question! By the way where are we going?" Ethan look at his Pip-boy map and said "Higgins Village! It's a abandoned neighborhood built for the scientists to stay since most of them were unmarried so staying away from home shouldn't be a problem for those lab heads! They must have left lots of stuffs there when the war began, I saw the Village once but never got the chance to look around.. you know being chased by robots like the one that nearly crushed my ass!"

That info made Tadashi and Kiriko quite nervous "You mean there're more of those robot out here?" Ethan shrugged "Well yea but not as strong as that one,though there are things around here that's not even a robot and still much more scarier…" Tadashi laughed and said "The only thing scarier than that robot you fought around here is my wife and I … OW OW OW OW!" he was cut off when Kiriko grabbed his ear and pinched it as she pull it upward. "Why thank you dear! I'm flattered!" Ethan just look at that married couple and smiled to himself "Haven't seen a family THIS happy since…. Forever…!" as they walk toward the Village.

…

End of Chapter 13


	14. Not-so-Tranquility-Lane Part 1

Chapter 14: Not-so-Tranquility-Lane part 1

_Higgs Village…_

The crew arrived at a old looking warehouse which contain a cul-de-sac with a large fountain in the middle with 6 old looking houses surround it in circular formation, the lightning inside the 'village' seems to depend on the windows on the walls of the warehouse. The tree and grass are all man made so basically they cannot die. Ethan walk toward the fountain and take a look into it and then whistled "Woooo! Looks like someone drop their changes in here!". What he found was a bunch of bottle caps lying around and a super stimpak which he wasted no time of grabbing them and put them into the bag he brough along, Tadashi heard about the currency of Ethan's world so he doesn't look surpises, Kiriko was looking around the surrounding houses and said to Tadashi "This place really give me the creeps!" Ethan smiled at her "You should waited til sun down! That will definitely give you the creep of a lifetime!"

Kiriko then asked "But why would they built these houses inside of a warehouse and not outside?" Ethan still looking around the fountain as he replied "For cautions! That warehouse is in fact a gigantic blast-proof shelter from what I learned! They built it just in case things gone… wrong!"

That made Tadashi curious "Soo… did it ever went wrong?" Ethan pick up his large bag then slung over his shoulder and point his finger above the ceiling "Yep! This facility to YOU is a secluded place inside of what seems to be a large ass crater under the clear blue sky… and the blue force-field which immitate the clear blue sky! But to me and what I learned it was built INSIDE of a gigantic mountain through a cave system! Until one day BOOM! I don't really know what kind of weapon they tested here but the result was that IT completetly Vaporized the mountain above it which fully exposed the entire facility! Funny is not even that could stop those wackos to stop their experiments… "

Kirko was speechless upon hearing it while Tadashi whistled "Wooooo! Must be some whoop ass Nuke to blew an entire mountain to thin air and still leave the things beneath it intact… mostly!" Ethan replied as they walk toward the first house "That would mostly be my guess… but seeing the things they done and invented here, I think Nukes is still too simple for those jokers!"

As the arrived at the front door of the house with the 00# on the plate that was placed on the door, Ethan drawed his Holorifle and look at the crew "Ok! We don't know what's in here so… shoot anything that's not us on sight!" Tadashi readied his LAER and Kiriko drawed Ethan's custom .45 pistol he lend her. Ethan slowly turned the door knob and walk slowly inside followed by his crew.

First thing that hits their eyes were a broken Securitron MKI right next to the door, Ethan point his Holorifle at it for a second the chuckled "Zero…" Tadashi look at him "Excuse me?" Ethan look around the house as he said "This house belong to Doctor Zero! But I prefer to call him 0… much more easy to remember plus it's pretty much the same!" Kiriko widened her eyes "You mean this is where those 'brains' live?" Ethan walks toward the kitchen and look around as he replied "Back when they were still… human, yes!" He then see a picture of Robert House with several knives stabbed into the groin, head and heart region of the potrait. This made Ethan chuckled to himself "Yep… It's him alright!".

Ethan then going through the fridge but there were nothing inside beside dust and molds, He called out to the others "You guys find anything?" Tadashi said "No,just more dead robots… and one of these… syringes!" Ethan walk out of the kitchen and said to Tadashi "You might wanna keep that! That thing actually boost the healing process of your wounds,not too much but it still helpful… the pain stays however!" Ethan chuckled.

Kiriko was examining the interior, it was a rather 1940s ish design for her world so seeing everything was so advanced for a retro world really impressed her. She said "Wow! I never though those retro black and white sci-fi movies in my world could actually be an reality somewhere in the universe… guess those nutjobs in the asylum wasn't THAT crazy after all…!"

Ethan open the front door and walk out as he said "Alright! One house down, 5 more to go…!"

The crew then head on to the next house: House #101. Upon entering the front porch, Tadashi noticed a bottle contain some kind of orange liquid under a dead shrub nearby so he went over and pick it up. The bottle has striking resemblence to his world's Coca-Cola classic bottle except that the brand here reads 'Nuka-Cola Victory'. Tadashi show it to Ethan which he chuckled excitedly after seeing it "Ohhh man! Haven't see these things in years! It's the wasteland finest soft drink you could ever find! Try it…" Ethan took the bottle and use his teeth to pry the cap open then spit it out and gave it to Kiriko first, she was hesistate to took it but decided to gave it a go and chug it a couple of times. After finished her try she wiped her lips and look at the bottle with an impressive look "Wow! It's tasted great… to be honest its mostly the same as the Cola in my world but still…"

Tadashi then took the bottle and chug it a few times then said "Woahh! It does tasted awesome… they still managed to manufacture these things after the war?" Ethan then took the bottle and chug down the rest then smiled "Nah! They stopped right before the war…"

Upon hearing that Tadashi widened his eyes the same as Kiriko and said "Wait! So that stuff we just drank is…" Kiriko finish her husband sentence by shouted "MORE THAN 200 YEARS OLD?" Ethan laughed "Yepp! But don't worry! This stuffs doesn't have a expiration date! Which really made me wonder about what they put in there…! But who cares, billions of bottles were made and scattered around this place, with thousands of people still drinking it on the spot when they found one, and yet I never heard about anyone died from drinking these… So its safe!"

Hearing that somewhat eased Tadashi and Kiriko but they still can't help but to worry a bit. The crew then slowly opened the front door lead to a old dustied living room with a more lavish touch, such as a bar right next to the doorway. Ethan quickly beam his eyes on the liquor shelves just to find it obviously empty but that doesn't seem to surprise him, Tadashi on the othe hand gave out a sign of disappointment upon seeing the empty shelves. There was not much of interesting findings for neither Ethan and the others so they decided to head upstair. Just before they took the first step Ethan heard something quickly readied his Holorifle and look at the others and whispered "Do you guys hear that?" Tadashi tried to listen and turn to Ethan "It's sounded like… bones… rattling bones…" which somehow sent a chill down Kiriko's spine as she slowly draw her sidearm. X-13 said "Maybe it's a giant 18 legged tarantula with bones tentacles that going around and looting people's home… creepy"

Ethan giggled lightly upon hearing X-13's comment but he then though to himself _"What are those things doing wandering around here anyway?I though they never actually leave their 'designated spot'…" _Ethan then look at the two "Ok,move up slowly and stay behind me …"

As they reached the top of the stair to a fairly dark hallway with a slightly open door lead to what seems to be a bedroom. The bones rattling sounds were iniminated from inside. Ethan crouched down near the door way and peek inside to find a Y-17 Trauma Override Harness was wandering senslessly around the confined space of the room which the suit obviously have no idea where it even were suppose to go. Kiriko moved next to Ethan and peek inside, what in front of her nearly made her scream if not for her covering her mouth with her hand with her pistol held tightly in her grip. It was a dried up dark skeleton wearing what looks like a dusty retro space suit, it was holding a plasma caster in it's skeletal grip.

Tadashi also saw it and ask Ethan "Does that skeleton remember that it suppose to be dead?" Ethan just quietly chuckled and suddenly shot up then dashed into the room and unload a round from his Holorifle into the Walking corpse's mid section. Tadashi and Kiriko was witnessing what happen to look like a series of blue glowing cubes came out of the gun's barrel and spread all over the corpse's body. As the cubes impacted it incinterated a large portion of the creature's body with blue-ish flames and flakes. Giving the creature no time to react, Ethan then pumped out the spent cell and unload another round on the creature, then pumped out the used cell and repeat the process about four times until the Corpse fell down to the floor inanimated with it's body heavily damaged by the Photon buckshots.

Ethan then look at the others and smiled as a all clear signal. Kiriko and Tadashi slowly enter the room with caution as Ethan crouched down and pry the plasma caster from the skeleton's hand and put it in the bag and took out the microfusion cells from it's own pockets and loaded them into the Holorifle.

Tadashi crouched down next to Ethan as he take a look at the skeleton and asked "You wanna tell us how did these things managed to stay alive?" Ethan then grabbed the dried skull then simply plucked it off of the corpse's spine which made both Kiriko and Tadashi shivered, he then spin the skull around on his index finger and said "technically these things are long dead… It's the suit I was fighting…" Still don't quite understand what he meant, Kiriko then asked "The suit?" Ethan still holding the skull on his hand as he continue "Yep! This is a Trauma Override Harness, Those Wackos in Big MT invented this abomination, you see it was designed to took over it's wearer's muscle function and movement if he or she was injured and was unable to move toward the nearest base for medical treatment!... unfortunately the prototype has already show horrorfying errors in their design… IF the base location isn't inputted into the suit's cpu, It'll just wandering around into unspecific destination!"

Tadashi widened his eyes "Can't they just take it off and drag themselves to the base?" Ethan chuckled "If they was able to do that then it wouldn't be called an abomination would it? See the suit cannot be removed by any means and I mean absolutely nothing! So, when you get shot wearing this suit It'll just gonna keep wandering around until you're dead, And not even THAT could make the suit stop! It couldn't tell if the user is dead or not! It's pretty much a walking coffin for whoever dumb or unfortunate enough… or have strange ways to commit suicide to actually put it on…" With that Ethan dropped the skull and kick it out the window with a left roundhouse. Kiriko was quite surprise yet also a bit nervous to see him play around with a dead creature's skull,since she too doesn't expect to meet a person this opptumistic in a post-appocalyptic society before in her life, assuming she actually expected to be sucked into a post-appocalyptic world in the first place.

Ethan look out the window as the skull landed right into the fountain outside the house and grinned. He then open the drawer to find a light green set of scientist's scrub with a rather distinctive and nice design. It had a tag on it that said Doctor K which Ethan quickly regonized "Wow! This is Klein's old house… the old man sure know how keep his things all… un-smelly even when this thing must have been in here for like… more than 200 years!" Ethan then inspecting the fabric and he was impressed with what he noticed, he then throw the scrubs and the boots to Tadashi and said "I think you guys are gonna need one of these! It's made from a special type of kevlar that actually protected it's wearer from the harsh enviroment of the research facility in case something 'happen to went wrong'! It's like a combat armor for nerds… plus it's actually expand when you stretches it, heck I oughtta get me one of these too! It's kinda boring to wear the same outfit everyday ye know?" Tadashi still holding the set of scrub as he look at Ethan and smiled. X-13 then said sheepishly "So you don't love me anymore?" Ethan chuckled "What?Noo! I'll find a way to keep you with me…. Without having to WEAR you all the time! I'll ask Klein when we get back alright?" X-13 said happily "YAYYY!"

Kiriko smiled at Ethan "For a talking suit 'she' is pretty cute if I do say so myself…"

Tadashi went to the bathroom to get changed, as soon as he open the door he said "Yuckkk! For a bunch of scientist these guys sure have horrible hygiene, 200 years and this place still freshly stinks.." he then closed the door behind him.

Ethan then continue to look around until he found a couple of mentats pack on the old bed and a miniturized old world flag hanging on the wall just above the bed. He pick up the packs of mentats and snickered "Mobius is going to love these…" Kiriko look at the packs and said "what is it?" Ethan open it and show it to her then continue "A highly addictive drug, you don't need to know what it does, just know that you don't wanna get addicted to ANY drugs around here! Mobius is quite a junky on this stuff… even for a robot… " Kiriko raised her eyebrowns "You mean those robots can get addicted to drugs?" Ethan smiled "Yep! I don't even know how but heck! Who cares!" he then put the packs into his back ultility pockets.

Just then Tadashi walks out of the bathroom in his new Scrub with the sleeves rolled up above his elbow, he stretches a few times then said "Wow! It fits perfectly, especially my butt cheeks! My old pants keep getting them chafed…" Kiriko slightly blushed at his comment as she said "I think that's more than I needed to know honey!"

Ethan then took down the flag on the wall and put it in the bag then look at the two and smiled "This is gonna look hella gooood on the back of my vest!" then he open the door and continue "OK…. 4 more houses to go!"

As they enter the house #102 the first thing they saw was a bunch of scraps metal, broken monitors and computers equipments littered all around the floor. Tadashi whistled "Wew… looks like someone having a fetish for eletronics lives here or something…" X-13 then replied "Or a giant killer robo dragon-tarantula who eats computers" which made Ethan just laughed his butt off for some reasons. Kiriko smiled as she shaking her head. Ethan then look around in the kitchen while Tadashi and Kiriko look around the living room. As Ethan opened the rusted fridge his eye widened and a big grin was on his face "JACKPOT!" He shouted, that got Tadashi and Kiriko's attention and they rushed to the kitchen to find Ethan was pecking his lip on a bottle of an ice cold Nuka-Cola that he took from the fridge which was filled with foods and a couple more of Nuka-Cola bottles. Wasting no times Ethan and the two grabbed everything in it and put them in the bag and proceed upstair.

As they entered the bedroom upstair there was a old science magazine on the bed and a bunch of mentats pack lying on the desk next to it. Ethan took the science magazine and put it the bag and shrugged "I need something to read.." then he grabbed the mentats pack and put them in his back ultility pockets just like the other mentats he found earlier.

Ethan the look out the window down to the backyard of the house, it was a backyard pinic site with a skeleton on a table along with some bottles of beers and another skeleton on a chair. Tadashi look at the sight before him and slowly shake his head "Party to dead… one heck of a way to go if you ask me.." Ethan then said "You guys check outside the yard, I think I saw something the roof! I'll climb up there to check it out.. here take the bag… " With that Ethan climbed out of the window and proceed up to the roof.

Meanwhile Tadashi and Kiriko went down and out the backyard to look around. The two noticed a couple of metal crates so they open them up to find them filled with more food and Nuka-Cola bottles varied from Quartz to Victory flavor. So wasting no time the two emptied the crates and chug the goods into the bag. Kiriko then look up to the roof to see Ethan was sitting on a chair that was placed up there next to another chair with a skeleton on it with a bottle of beer in it's grip. Ethan playfully garbbed the lower jaw of the skeleton and flipping it up and down while speaking with an thick Texas accent "Why Howdy There Partner! Would you care for some beer?" Ethan then let go of the jaw and said "Why don't mind if I do Partner!" He then took a bottle placed on a surface built between the chairs then took a couple of sips then threw it away unfinished yet again. Tadashi let out a disappointed sign seeing the wasted alchohol bottle crashed into the ground while Kiriko just folded her arms and said "This kid really is a one of a kind… "

Ethan then look down on the two and grinned "Well guys! I guess we only have 3 more houses to go... "

….

End of Chapter 14


	15. Not-so-Tranquility-Lane Part 2

Chapter 15: Not-So-Tranquility Lane part 2

As the trio reached the house with the sign that says #103 on the door, Ethan whistled as he take a look around the front yard which filled with green synthetic grass and flowers covered with dust, there was a dog's house next to the rusted fence with a couple of chicken legs next to it. Ethan then noticed that and chuckled "Must be Borous's house, he's the only one here with a fucked up animal obssesion…"

Suddenly Kiriko stopped in her track and draw her .45 pistol and look at Ethan "Did you hear that?" Ethan and Tadashi awkwardly looking around looking for any weird sounds. Then it hits their ears, it was a snoring sounds and it's not human's snoring which really worried Kiriko as she slowly pointing her pistol around. Tadashi pointed his LAER at the dog house and said "It came from the dog house…" Ethan said nothing and put down the bag and draw his holorifle then slowly approach the dog house. He then look back at Kiriko and Tadashi and nodded which the two nodded back.

He slowly crouched down and look inside with his rifle tight in his grip. And to his surprises it was a little Deathclaw sleeping inside, it just as big as Deathmeat. Upon seeing that Ethan laughed his butt off then look at Tadashi and Kiriko "You guys are not gonna believe this, It's a midget Deathclaw, It's not even bigger than my pet!... Oh hey looks who finally wokeup…" Ethan said as he still laughing when he saw the little deathclaw already next to him fully awake, and it doesn't look very pleased which made Kiriko and Tadashi keep their firearms aimed steady at the little critter.

Ethan then crouch down and rub his hand on the creature's head "Guys relax! It's can't possibly do anything to us I mean c'mon … Look at you! You are just sooooo freaking cute…" With that the little deathclaw suddenly shoot itself toward Ethan's stomach with break-neck speed just like a missile and rammed him with it's horns. Kiriko and Tadashi was speechless as they saw the impact sent Ethan flying and smash right throught the front door and crashed into the house dropping his holorifle down on the front yard in the process. The little deathclaw then let out a wild roar that make Kiriko jumped back from hearing it. Ethan's voice can be heard from inside the house "I'M OKAY!... Just busted a couple of ribs but yes I'm OKAY!... I just need to lie here for a bit…. "

The little deathclaw then proceed toward the house to finish him off. Kiriko then fired her .45 pistol at it, a couple of shots hit the creature in the back but do no real damage due to it's thick skin, however it was enough to get the little critter's attention. It then turn to the two with a 'you-are-freaking-screwed' look on it's face and charged at the couple. Kiriko try her best to keep calm and kept unloading .45 rounds on the little abomination, Tadashi does the same with his LAER. Due to the creature's small size and immense speed, it proved to be an extremely hard target.

A couple more of .45 rounds and laser particle managed to hit it but still doesn't do much effect to it's skin apart for some minor burn marks and bruises. The little deathclaw doesn't shown sign of slowing down when suddenly it leap at Kiriko with it mouth full of demonic teeths wide open. She quickly dodged it by rolled to the side. The creature landed on it's feet then turn around for another leap. Kiriko ran toward a pile of debris near the fountain as she reload her pistol. Tadashi kept his finger down on the trigger as he fired non-stop at the speeding creature which was after his wife. But it doesn't seem to lost it's focus on Kiriko despite being hit a couple more times by Tadashi's LAER laser particles. The creature roared the performed another leap toward Kiriko. Tadashi scream as he reload his LAER "KIRIKO!"

Kiriko reached the pile of debris and quickly grabbed a lead pipe then without another though, she swing it right at the creature's face as it's nearly got it's chompers on her. The impact sent the creature away from her, but the creature once again landed on it's feet. The hit however did leave a gash on the creature's head, but it quickly shake off the pain and started to run to her left flank. Kiriko then draw her .45 pistol and hold it with on hand and open fire on the charging creature, the creature evaded most of the shots except for one that hit it in the waist. It then leap onto the fountain the leap over to the debris then lunge at her once again. Just before she rolled out of the way then both her and Tadashi fired at it.

Tadashi inserted his last microfusion cell into the rifle's basket then open fire as he ran toward the creature that was trying to block his and Kiriko's shots with it's arms as it growled in frustration.

*Click* Click* Click* The sound that meant bad news for both Kiriko and Tadashi, they finally ran out of ammos. Quickly took the opportunity and lunge at Kiriko then pinned her to the ground. Kiriko struggling her way out of it's grip as the creature roared at her face with it's chompers open. In a moment of desperation Kiriko uses the butt of her pistol and hit the little deathclaw repeatedly. Tadashi rushed to her side then hit the creature in the back with his rifle's butt continuously hoping to deliver enough damage to it and force it to let Kiriko go. The creature still seems determine to chomp Kiriko's face off despite the hit started to cause more and more noticeble damage to it's body such as gashes on it's back and head.

Finally the pain gets the better of the creature which made it loosen it's grip on Kiriko, allowing her to hit it with a full-force strike and kick it off of her. Tadashi slung his LAER on his shoulder then grab a nearby metal pipe to defense himself, Kiriko try her best to get up despite she still shaking after a near death experience as she noticed Ethan's Holorifle lying nearby. She look at Tadashi and said "Get his attention,I'll go for the gun!" and with that she rushed over to the rifle. Tadashi turned to her with his eyebrowns raised up and said "Wait… What?" but he was cut off when he heard a angry roar from behind. He look back to see the creature had got back on it's feet and charging toward him although the damages had made it's movement slower but the creature still able to lunge at him, but the lunge was too clumsy allowing Tadashi to swing his metal pipe at it to and sent it flying once again.

The little deathclaw still haven't give up and got back on it's feet one more time and ready for another leap. Tadashi has his pipe ready, his feet stand firmly on the ground as he stare the creature dead in the eyes. The little deathclaw let out a loud and fierce roar then began to running at Tadashi in a zig zag route as an effort to confuse him. It suddenly lunged at him with it's claw aiming at him. Tadashi quickly side step and swing his pipe at it but missed. The little deathclaw however got him with a claw to his shoulder that ripped throught his outfit's kevlar fabric. Seeing what it's claw do to the 'special kevlar' Ethan told him about really made him began to shaken a bit from what the little critter is capable of. Still he stand firmly on his feet and face the creature once more.

Without warning the little deathclaw just simply used all it's strength and lunge at him with the break-neck speed which put Ethan down for the count earlier. Tadashi was scared but he still hold his pipe up and let out a battle cry… But before he can strike it a series of blue photon cubes hit the lunging creature directly, Severely burn a portion of it's skin off and knock it off it's projectory. Tadashi then look at the source of the shot and she Kiriko was walking toward the downed creature as she pumped out the spent cell and fire at it again, the shot knock the creature back while causing more tremendous damage to it. Despite all that, the little deathclaw still got enough strength to growled in pain as it slowly get back on it's feet. Seeing that Kiriko pumped out the cell then pulled the trigger as she continue walking closer and closer to it while repeating the process. The closer she get to the little abomination the photon buckshots does more and more damage to it, the little deathclaw struggling to stay on it's feet as it growled in agonizing pain. Even after all that, the creature still weakly growled in pain and collapse on the ground while still trying it's best to get back on it's feet despite all the wounds and pains. Kiriko then pick up the pace and run right next to it as she pumped out another spent cell then point the rifle right at it's head covered with gashes and bloods. The little deathclaw look at her and weakly roared, then without a word she pulled the trigger.

The photon blast blew the creature's head to bits and sent it's body flying right into the fountain. Tadashi look back at Kiriko then smiled "I had him you know?" which Kiriko responded with a smile. With it's head blown off, Tadashi and Kiriko can finally relax knowing the fact that the little abomination is dead for good.

The two then slowly sat down near the fountain then look at each other and just started laughing at one another. Then they heard a noise which caused the two to shot up, Kiriko pointed the Holorifle at the source of the noise to find Ethan finally got up to his feet and slowly make his way out the smashed front door. He was covering his stomach which got rammed horribly by the little deathclaw with his hand on his way out, Ethan look at the dead abomination in the fountain and look at the two and chuckled "What'd I missed?" he then sat down on the front porch and lay his back agaisnt the collumm supporting the front roof and took a relief sign, Kiriko and Tadashi rushed to his side and examine the wound, X-13 noticed it and said "The impact busted about 3 of his ribs, Stimpaks alone can only ease the bloodloss and accelerate the healing process, but It can't fix broken bones and ribs… I think you better off with auto-doc suit, right honey?" Ethan then senselessly patted on the suit and playfully said "Yea Yea Yea, Now you Just be a good 'girl' and keep those stimpak coming eh?"

Ethan then look at Tadashi and said "Remember that syringe I picked up from the fountain? Give it to me. " Tadashi then ran over to the bag and open it up then took out the Super Stimpak syringe then hold the bag with him and ran back to Ethan the gave the guy his syringe. Ethan pulled out the the protection cap with his mount then spit it out then held the syringe near his wound then took a deep breath and stabbed the needle through his clothes and skin. Ethan then pressed down the compressor to pump the medical liquid into his veins until it empty, he then gently pulled the needle out and threw the empty syringe away.

He then took another deep breath and whistled as he felt the pain has significantly reduced. Ethan then look at the two "Alright, that should keep the wound stablilized until we get back to the Think Tank… I'll wait here til you guys done with the houses eh?"

Kiriko then slung the Holorifle over her shoulder and help him get up then put his arm over her shoulder which caused Tadashi does the same on the other side while holding the supplies bag over his shoulder, Kirko then smiled "I think we got enough goods for today, let's head back." Ethan look at the two confusingly "But what about the houses? There maybe some cool stuffs in there…"

Kiriko stared back at him with a mother's 'no-means-no' eyes and said in a strict motherly tone "No Buts Young man! You already hurted yourself badly enough for one day fighting that robot, You ain't gonna do that again on my watch mister!" which caused Ethan to went silent and smiled "Yes Ma'm!" while the two help him walks back to the Think Tank.

As they walk, Kiriko asked Ethan "What was that thing anyway? … it looks a lot like that… ahem.. cute pet of yours.. " Ethan chuckled "Rei haven't tell you guys about deathclaws?" Tadashi scratches his hair and said "Well yea she did but I thought it suppose to be much bigger than that thing back there!" Ethan smiled "They are but… this is my first time seeing something like that…" Kiriko cut him off "But why is your deathclaw pet was so… friendly? … that thing just whooped your ass and nearly killed us both and it was just as big as your pet. " Ethan then continue "My pet was… genetically altered from the point when it was just a forming fetus inside of an egg by those wackos! Deathclaws are by no mean a bunch of kind and peaceful specie. They multiply, Hunt, Kill and Eat anything that dumb enough or had the worse kind of badluck to be crossing their's path… that's all you needed to know about them!"

Kiriko then asked "Have you kill… any of them before?" it was a question she already knew the answer since Rei already told her about the time when Ethan and the gang was at the deathclaw promontory. Ethan signed "A lot…" Kiriko then continue "Were you… scared?" Ethan was caught off guard, he look down on the ground as they walk for abit then said "… Nope, not at all.." Kiriko raised her left eyebrown and smiled "Don't lie to me young man, as a mother I know a lie when I hear one.." Ethan laughed lightly and look back at her "Alright, Alright… Of course I'm scared… no matter how many of them I killed, I still scared whenever I face those things… please don't tell anyone…" He then look at Tadashi who was smiling at him and continue "… Else"

Kiriko then thought to herself "_poor kid… he survived for so long in this godforsaken wasteland, he went throught all kind of stuffs that would normally drove a man's brain right out of his head… He looks like a opptumistic, carefree, skilled young veteran who has went through hell itself…He helped my daughter and her friends out without any intentions to gain something for himself, he kept them safe and taught them how to survive in this wasteland all these times… And yet he is still secretly scared his pants off when facing certain threats that was already familiar to him… Yep… This kid Really is a one of a kind…"  
_

As they nearly reached the Think Tank Dome, There was a couple of Lobotomites was wandering around carrying Single Shotgun, Brush Gun and two cowboy repeaters. Ethan smiled at Kiriko which worried her that he definitely thinking about killing those guys on the spot. Kiriko signed and said "Oh no you don't mister…" Ethan still grinning at her "We need their weapons ma'm! Plus these guys are easy picking… Trust me.." Ethan then put his arm down from Kiriko's shoulder and draw his .44 automatic pistol from his back hoslter and point it toward the clueless lobotomites. Knowing there is no stopping him, Kiriko have no choice but to step away as she look at him worrily. He then look at Tadashi who still had his other arm over the shoulder and smiled " Don't worry, I can handle these guys!" Tadashi slowly let go of Ethan, he then slowly took a couple of steps forward then stand firmly on his feet with his sidearm aimed at the lobos. Ethan then look at the two and said "You guys might wanna take some cover…" Kiriko snapped back at him "I won't let you do this alone Ethan, give me a gun." Tadashi nodded at Ethan as a sign that he agreed with his wife. Ethan still aiming at the Lobos as he chuckled "Nah, I don't think Rei is gonna be merciful with my ass when I brought her parents back with a couple of gun shot wounds… I rather face these guys alone with the pains in my ribs then facing Rei's anger…"

Without another word he pulled the trigger, the first round nailed one of the lobos in it's head, blew it clean off. The remaining three quickly took noticed and start moving toward the crew as they open fire, luckily they're not very good at shooting so Ethan didn't a hard time dodging the incoming bullets and return fire while struggling with the pain and keep his movement down to a minimum intensity. Before the Lobos know it Ethan nailed another one in the head yet again. The strong recoil from the .44 pistol sent a shock that causes Ethan more and more pain with each shot. As he emptied his clip, he holstered the sidearm and look at Kiriko who was crouched behind a nearby broken down car with Tadashi and shouted "Gimme that rifle on your shoulder!" Kiriko draw the Holorifle and threw it at Ethan which he catched it with one hand, he then crouched down a bit to dodged the shots as he quickly reload the photon shotgun, Ethan then pump the cell into the chamber then point it toward the two incoming Lobos and pulled the trigger. The photon blast shredded through one of the two remaining Lobos, tearing it in half on impact. Ethan then releases the handle and holds the gun vertically by the pump handle. He then swings the gun and lets its weight work the pump, before leveling the gun and firing again. The devastating photon buckshot made quick work of the last Lobotomite, blew it's torso part into pieces. Ethan then pumped out the spent cell out then grinned as he look at Kiriko and Tadashi who was rushing to his side and said "See? Easy picking!"

Kiriko knock him on the head and said "Don't you do that to me again young man!" Ethan slung his Holorifle over his shoulder and smiled "Sorry Ma'm…" Tadashi patted him lightly on the shoulder "You really had me worried like father waiting to meet his daughter's boyfriend for the first time back there you know boy. " Ethan then chuckled and look at the lobos's corpses and said "Grab their guns and put them in the bag, We got loads of ammos back at the apartment… Ugh…" Ethan was cut off by the pain in his stomach, the effect from the super stimpak has began to fade. Which mean they must get him to the Think Tank quickly.

Kiriko and tadashi quickly pick up the bag filled with newly obtained weapons and supplies then help Ethan up and continue their walk back to the Think tank….

As the approached the main gate of the Central Dome, It was wide open with a couple of newly placed turrets on both side of the walls. Ethan laughed at the sight for some reason. Once inside, Mobius, Klein, Dala, 0, 8, and Borous hovered toward the trio with Mobius look at Ethan and said "Let me guess… You done got yourself into some trouble again didn't you boy?" Ethan look at the floating orb in front of him and chuckled "Yepp! And I have something for you…" Mobius signed "Look if its another one of those lousy sno-globes then I don…." He froze in mid-sentence when he saw Ethan pulled out a bunch of Packs of Mentats from his back pockets. Upon seeing that Klein put on of his extendable arm on his 'face' which is the orb and said "Ohhhhh… boy… Why Am I not surprised?…" Mobius took the mentats from Ethan then put them inside of what seems to be a tube that connect directly to his bio med gel filled orb and sucked all the mentats inside, and to Tadashi and Kiriko's amazement, the mentats were sent right into the bio med gel orb and they began to dissolved like a vitamin pill in a glass of water. Mobius than chuckled and said "mmmmmmm…. Mentats… " which creeped Kiriko and her husband out, Ethan just stand there and laughed his butt off seeing Mobius got 'high' on the drug.

Klein then signed and float toward Ethan and said "Looks like the auto-doc will see you now… C'mon. " As Ethan walks with Tadashi and Kiriko into the medical bay along with Klein, he asked the floating brain of the doctor "Hey! You haven't tell me about how are you gonna stop all those haywired toys of yours yet ever since we get here… You… do have a plan right?" Klein chuckled "Of course my boy… I'm still working on the final calculations, and in other to deploy that plan, I need your helps… plus… Thing's been quite dull around here since you left… So I think WE could use some excitement…" Ethan shaking his head and smiled "You guys missed me aren't ye?" Klein flustered "That's porpostrous! It's just that we got bored just talking to each other for so long… We need to talk to someone who doesn't understand the slightlest things that WE already knew too well… "

As they entered a room with a clean bed and a couple of medical supplies, there were a square-shaped pod placed in front of them. Upon detecting visitor the pod suddenly speak "Welcome, how many stitches do you need today… Wait a minute… Didn't I just patched you up about 6 hours ago boy? You sure like to get yerself into troubles aint ya?" Ethan smiled as he rolled his eyes while still holding on to his wound. The pod scanned him throughtly with it's 'eyes' then said "Well, you busted 3.. no 3 and a half ribs… And you also fractured your spine, I'm surprised you still managed to stand let alone walk all the way here!" Hearing that, Kiriko and Tadashi was speechless and widened their eyes and look at Ethan in disbelief. Not only they didn't know that his spine was fractured but what's more he did a good job hiding it from them the whole time. Ethan then took off his X-13 suit with the help of Tadashi, now only with his boxer and tank top on, he gave Klein the suit and said "Can you… see if you can detatch X-13's AP from the suit and make her into a chip or something? I want to get me some new gears but I made her a promise that I'll take her with me so…. You know…" Klein picked up the suit and signed "Alright, I'll see what I can do… Now you just hurry up and get your bottom inside… " Ethan smiled at him "Thanks doc…" Klein just keep silent and float away as he murmured to himself "And he said I'm the weird one…".

Ethan stepped into the pod with Kiriko and Tadashi holding him, As the door about to close, Kiriko asked worrily "You sure this thing is safe?" Ethan give out a thumb up and chuckled "Yepp! This thing can single handedly scoop out my brain, my spine, and my heart! Then put em' back perfectly as if nothing ever happen once or twice before.. " Kiriko and Tadashi shouted "SAY WHAT?" at the same time just before the door closed tight for the healing procejure to begin. The Auto-Doc then said to the two "You folks could wait here for a bit, It should be about 2 or 2 and a half hour minimum… We don't have anything to read… or watch… or play… eat… or anything for that matter… rest asure The kid will be just fine! He went throught much worse injuries than this the last time he came here… Well before the time he busted his forehead that is…"

Still both surprised and in a state of disbelief, Kiriko and Tadashi both sat down on a nearby bed to rest for a bit. Kiriko just suddenly grabbed Tadashi by the arm which he returned with a hug, she then rest her head onto his shoulder and said "I don't understand why but… We just 'arrived' here half a day earlier, beside meeting the 'doctors'! there're just something about this kid that WE just met a couple of hours earlier that … really draw me closer to him… as a… I can't believe I'm saying this… A foster mother or something like that … !" Tadashi still hugging her as he giggled "I understand, I'm drawn to him too… as a regular drinking partner or some sort… " Kiriko giggled as she pinched him which made Tadashi quietly yelled.

Suddenly Mobius's Voice can be heard over the com-link "Attention dear… guests… I would like to inform you that 'Your Boy' has, unfortunately been injured yet again, If anyone have the need to visit him, feel free to visit the med bay in the Central Dome! The main gate is wide open and well guarded so don't be alarm… thought I would recommend bringing your weapons… just in case I was wrong… That is all… Dala where is my orb polisher? I believed you were the last one to use it…" Then Klein's voice can be heard from it "Mobius… You forgot to turn off the… Ahem… com-link mic!" Mobius's voice replied "Oh Son of a Bit….zzzzz" and with that the com-link was off. Kiriko and Tadashi can't help but covered their mouth and laughed quietly as both though to themselves "_It won't be long til the whole gang filled this room… "_


End file.
